RWBY Adventure: Another World
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: (Sonic Adventure X RWBY): Team RWBY and Team JNPR were having their times, until a major accident transports them into a world they've never seen before; robots, gemstones and even a famous and fast blue hedgehog. What will they experience and how will they get back to their world? (Takes place between the end of RWBY Volume 1 and before the events of RWBY Volume 2)
1. Prologue

**GL (GalaxyLight): Okay, time to go to RWBY Adventure: Another World (a.k.a Sonic Adventure X RWBY); the prequel of how Team RWBY and Sonic & friends met. Team JNPR will join in too. I want to talk about how the story is going to progress unlike RWBY Colors but I'll do it after the prologue, which may seem familiar to you. Let's go!**

 **By the way, The timeline of RWBY takes place after Volume 1 and during the events before Volume 2; basically Volume 1.5 per say.**

* * *

It was a quiet sky and the waves are absolutely calm. One wooden ship is sailing in the ocean with 8 huntsman and huntresses enjoying themselves.

With Team RWBY, Ruby was closing her eyes while staring at the silent and changeless ocean with the wind brushing to her hair. Weiss was filing her nails with a nail file while sitting on a bench. Blake was reading one of her 'private' novel in an area where no one could see her. And Yang, she was just sleeping on a hammock which was tied onto two small metal pillars.

As for Team JNPR, Jaune was constanly throwing up at water from the seasickness he was having, apparently he's not ready for sea transportation yet. Pyrrha was helping Jaune get the seasick out of Jaune's mind and health, but the ship moving up and down makes Jaune turn even greener than before, it wasn't easy to get out of that. Ren was reading his own book while Nora was constantly poking him on the head, while Ren kept telling her to stop, she didn't listen, she kept doing it, much to his dismay.

"H-How long much longer are we gonna get back home?! Ugh!" Jaune asked as he covered his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting again.

"It's only about 9 miles left from here, Jaune. Just hold on a little longer." Pyrrha said to him, much to Jaune's shock to how long is left to get back to their academy.

"L-Little longer? I can barely walk like this!"

"Nora, how long are you planning on poking me?" Ren asked annoyed.

"Until we get back or you and I do something together, because I'm booooored." Nora pouted. "Seriously, isn't there anything fun to play around here?! If I had a video game on my scroll, I would have entertained myself while I wait."

"Look, just nap or something and let me read. We'll be there before you know it, and you'll be yourself again."

"But I just napped a while ago and I'm not tired! Come on! Just play with me just this once!" While the pair have are arguing, Ruby leaning on the fence, switching for her calm face to a exhausted one. The truth is that she's also bored to death as she almost slides all the way down to the floor.

"Are we there yet?" She whines.

"This is the eleventh time you said that, Ruby." Weiss said annoyed. "It's only been 30 minutes since we sailed here. Can't you be patient for once like everybody else is doing...except for Nora?"

"But it's so boring here! And Zwei isn't around to play with either."

"Who?"

"My dog." Ruby lets out a huge sigh bored to death. "Man, I wanna something great right now and then we'll see many great things that we've never seen before. I wish something like that could just happen once in a while."

"Leave it to imagination or coincidences to come up with something like that." Weiss scoffed. "It's not like something would pop up out of nowhere or anything."

Little did the students notice that the dark clouds covering the sky and the waves and the wind were getting more wilder than ever. And what's scarier is that there were lightning chains around the clouds, meaning the storm's going to be fearsome. It took a few seconds for Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune to notice it.

"That's...not good." Jaune shivered.

"You were saying, Weiss?" Ruby turned to her, who had a tick mark on her head.

"Oh, just shut up and call everyone! This is an emergency!" Weiss shouted. Ruby went to wake her sister up.

"H-Huh? Are we there?" Yang yawned.

"No, but we got a storm coming soon." Ruby replied pointing at the storm.

"Oh, great!"

"Someone! Grab the wheel! We're turning this boat!" Pyrrha stated, as she wrapped the sails to prevent the wind from moving the ship closer to the storm. "Everyone, try and keep the boat intact if the storm ever tries to catch us!" Ren managed to grab the wheel and tried to turn around, but even when the sails have been wrapped, the wind was still strong enough to move the ship to the storm.

"The wind's too strong! We have to find a different approach if we are to get away from the storm!" Blake stated but it was only a matter of time as the clouds were already under the ship.

"Too late! We're already in it!" Ruby squeaked as the students began to lose control of the ship.

"Gah! What kind of storm is this! Was there ever one this strong?!" Weiss cried out after bits of water was splashed into her.

"Could there be something that is causing a storm this rough to happen?!" Blake called out.

"You got me! I just hope the ship doesn't break itself apart so we can drown!" Yang replied back.

"Hey, I'm getting a reading on the radar! It's close!" Ren informed everyone. "Can any of you see anything?" Everyone else took a look around the area. The storm however had a very strong rain and wind, making it very hard to see properly. Eventually though, Nora spotted something that made her shiver with fright.

"YIKES! TORNADO AHOY!" Nora screamed as everyone looked to her direction. They too were also shocked to see the huge tornado.

"Is that's what's causing the storm to go crazier than usual?!" Yang called out.

"According to the radar, it's marked over there." Ren stated talking about the tornado.

"That makes sense! We'll need to find a way to avoid that tornado! Let's hope we can steer away from it and-" Pyrrha couldn't finish her sentence when a huge bolt of lightning struck down on the ship. Now there was a huge fire in the middle of the ship with the mast, mostly burnt from the lightning.

"EYAAAH! FIRE!" Jaune shrieked as the mast crumbles and falls off causing the ship to lose balance. Ren tried to steer but the wind and the weight of the ship won't let him turn.

"I can't steer this ship, I've lost control!" Ren shouted.

"Can't we do something?!" Ruby called out.

"Easy for you to say!" Weiss retorted as she lost her balance along with everyone else when the ship started swirling around the tornado and was getting closer to it.

"BRACE YOURSELVES! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Pyrrha shouted.

"AAAAHHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Jaune screamed as the ship was now caught inside the ship along with he huntsmen and huntresses. It was hard to tell what has happened to them now. But all that can be said is that a huge green explosion just appeared inside the tornado leaving the fate of the students entirely unknown.

* * *

 **GL: Forgive me if this prologue was very disappointingly short, but this is where the entire group gets separated when entering Sonic's world (spoilers I guess).**

 **Remember how the game Sonic Adventure was branched into 6 characters with separate stories. Well, I'm going to do that with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. All eight of them are going to be connected into each of the Sonic characters which they'll be going with them for the rest of their story.**

 **For example, Ruby will go with Sonic throughout his entire story, Weiss will go with Tails for the rest of his entire story and so on. Meaning you'll be seeing similar scenes, just like in the games. I know it sounds complex but I'll make sure to change the dialogue a bit so I'm not copying and pasting.**

 **I'll start with Ruby's story which I'm going to start now after this. See you there!**


	2. Ruby's Story Path Part 1

**GL (GalaxyLight): Time to start with Ruby's story who is going to be with...you know who it is. Let the chapter speak for itself and you'll get the idea. Also, this mostly goes in Ruby's PoV, but there will be other PoVs from other too.**

* * *

"Owie! That hurt my head..." I rubbed my head a bit before looking around to where I was. "What is the place? Last thing I remember was being sucked into a giant tornado... ah! The others! Yang! Weiss! Blake! JNPR! Where are you?!" I called out but there was nothing but silence. "Oh man! I'm all alone, and I don't even know what to do anymore!" I held onto my head which had absolutely no ideas popping up, I was completely stuck and I had no one to help me. That is, when I stopped thinking after hearing someone shout out something above me.

"Ah, yeah! This is happenin'!" I couldn't really see him since he was far on top of the building, but I could definitely see that it was some kind of blue creature standing on two legs wearing shoes and gloves. I couldn't make it out of what he was. A Grimm? Nah! No Grimm are coloured blue like that. Just what is he? If I could meet him, then I'll surely know.

I then suddenly heard police sirens behind me. I turned around to see police cars going past me and went somewhere else, it looks like there's a criminal on the loose tonight. I decided to follow them, for the sake of justice. While I didn't know where I was, it wouldn't hurt to play hero for once in a while.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Event: Strain**

As I got to a big building what she saw pretty surprised me. The 'criminal' I saw was not human, in fact it wasn't close to being one. It was some kind of small blue blob monster with green eyes and what seems to be a brain inside of the head.

The police had it surrounded and orders the monster to surrender, but the monster ignores it forcing the cops the shoot it. However, no matter how many times they were shooting it, it seems to be ineffective to it forcing the police to retreat.

"Looks like they can't beat it." I said as I saw this. "Looks like it's up to me to take this monster down!" I jumped over the police car and faced the monster in front of me. "I don't know what you are or where you came from, but you can't go scaring people off like that!" I stated to the monster, but it didn't reply back. "Guess, I'm going to have to beat some sense into you if you're listening." I smiled as I took out my lovely scythe known as Crescent Rose and started the battle.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Boss: CHAOS Ver.0, 2, 4**

I attempted to slash the monster but it dodges by jumping high up. I looked up to see it under me, which means it's going to stomp on me. Yikes! Good thing I managed to dodge roll out of the way from the monster and then lunge back to the monster, and this time I successfully sliced him in half. The monster then turns into two puddles and they merged into one. The monster turns back into his original shape, much to my shock. Can blob monsters actually do that?

"Looks like I can't cut him." I said to herself which made things harder for me. "Then I'll have to find a different approach." I then transformed my weapon into a sniper rifle and then attempted to shoot it, but the monster then jumps up to a lamppost and then attacks me by stretching its arms long to hit me. I barely dodges them but then saw the monster was gone, I saw a shadow under me, so I looked up, only to find out it was the monster again. It sharply kicked me hard in the head sending me flying to a police car, while dropping me Crescent Rose in the process.

I yelled in agony, especially from the pain of my head. Good thing I didn't have a bump on my head, but it still hurts. Because of that, I couldn't look straight as my consciousness deeply loosened. I tried to get up but I was too dizzy to stand straight, I ended up falling down on the ground again, leaning on the police car. I was doomed, that's for sure. The blue blob was about to attack me again. I closed my eyes, hopeless, only for it hit on the head by a blue ball, causing it to turn into a puddle again.

 **BGM END**

"You know, it's very rude to hurt a cute little girl while she's falling asleep don't you think?" It was the blue creature from earlier. I couldn't make my eyes stay open as I finally blacked out, not knowing what happened next.

Sonic's PoV

"You should learn how to treat kids with fair respect, like her and me!" I taunted at the blob monster, he sure had some nerve to hurt a girl like that. 'm going to give him a big beating of his life. The puddle said nothing, it just slowly moves away from me. "Come on ya big drip! Where ya goin'?" I followed the monster, but loses it as it escape from a sewage vent which I cannot get through. Darn!

"What was that thing? Never seen one of those thing before." I said before turning to the unconscious girl. "That girl...I didn't think she would have guts to take on that thing. Then again, she had that big scythe with her, which I admit was kinda frightening. Still, I can't leave her like this, I better give her a room, hopefully, the hotel would allow a knocked-out girl inside." I grabbed the girl and carried her to a safe place where she can stay for the night.

* * *

Return to Ruby's PoV

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Welcome to Station Square**

I finally woke up the next morning to find myself in a bed in a hotel room. I looked around confused to how I got here. Last thing I remembered was getting beaten up by a blob monster and then got knocked out, but I did manage to see a blue blur rescuing me. Now that I'd mentioned it, I'm actually seeing him now. He was resting on a chair lying upside down on it snoring like a calm animal.

 _'_ _Was he the one who brought me here? Well, if he did rescue me, then it would make sense.'_ I thought. _'Though to be saved by an animal was very weird.'_ Of course, there are animals who have saved humans before, but this is the first time I was saved by one, which means it was new to me.

Seeing this being, was rare as I've had never seen it before in my life. Though, I had to admit, it was very cute looking, not in a romantic way by in an animal-like way. I dunno why I thought of it like that, hopefully it's just a fluke. She went closer to him, wanting to touch him, but just as I was about to, his eyes immediately popped out.

"GYAAAH!" I shrieked in fright with the blue creature doing the same thing as he fell down the chair.

"The heck, girl! What was that about?!" He cried out loud.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" I pleaded. Man, I really done it now. "I was just curious about what you are that I didn't notice... were you the one who brought me here?"

"Yep! While I took out that monster who escaped later on, you were knocked out so I took you in for shelter. You were lucky, I made it in time before he landed the finishing blow in you."

"Oh, then thanks for saving me... I know I'm gonna be rude here, but...who are you? Actually, what are you?" Talk about the worse way to start for me.

"Whoa! If you bumped your head on the car, then I guess I'll have to refresh it for you." The creature smiled. "I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog! The fastest thing alive!"

 _'Hedgehog? But you look nothing like one!' I_ thought in distraught. I mean, I've seen normal hedgehogs that are supposedly brown and spikey, but this one is blue and less spikey, with the exception of what's on his back. _'Also, fastest thing alive? That sounds awesome! I hope I can see how fast he can go!'_

"And you are?" Sonic spoke, causing me to flinch as I forgot I was still talking to him. How careless of me.

"Ah! My name, right! I'm Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you, Sonic." I greeted back.

"Likewise. So what brings you here in Station Square? You look new around these parts?"

"Station Square? Is that where I am?" Sonic nodded in response. "But I've never heard of a place like that in Remnant."

"Remnant? What's that?" Sonic asked, causing me to gasp in shock. He doesn't know?! You're kidding me, right?!

"That's the world where we're living in, aren't we?!" Sonic just laughed.

"I feel like you've been reading a lot of fantasy movies and books. Listen, mate. We're on Earth, Mobius in general. Start living in the real world, because there's a lot to do there, if you know what I mean." I was about to speak up, before I was cut off by him. "And before you say it, I've never heard anything called Remnant. Did you bump your head really hard?"

 _'No way! He's never heard of Remnant before?!'_ I thought in shock. _'Now that I think about it, the place doesn't look like anything I've seen before. Especially with something awesome like this hotel room. If this isn't Remnant, then where am I?'_

"By the way, why does a little girl like you have such as deadly weapon like this?" Sonic asked as he picked up next to him. It was my beloved baby.

"MY CRESCENT ROSE!" I squeaked as I swiped it from him before hugging it. "I'm so glad, you're all right! Thank you so much to for picking it up for me! This means a lot to me." I know I'm overreacting to much over a weapon, but can you blame me? I love weapons to death!

"You're pretty much welcome, though it's kinda weird to care so much over a weapon." Sonic sweatdropped causing me to gasp in shock.

"Over a weapon? You must be joking! Weapons are part of your souls, bonded with fate, especially when you're the one who made it!"

"Wait, you made it?"

"Yep! It's actually pretty easy when you start designing and constructing one. By the way, do you have a weapon? Since you saved me, you must be pretty strong."

"Nope, no weapon. I use my body and skills to take down bad guys." Sonic replied, much to my depression. I guess not everyone fights with weapons, these days. "You look pretty down over there." Sonic said to me. "Wanna go out and get some fresh air and a drink? I have enough money to get you one."

"Really? Okay!" I smiled as we left the room to grab a bite. When we did, I was shocked when nobody knows anything about a world called Remnant after I asked them about. This made me very worried and concerned. When we got our food, I was surprised that Sonic paid the cashier with golden rings.

"Uh, why are you giving them so sparkling and expensive looking rings?" I asked Sonic.

"What do ya mean? Rings are the currency of these parts, in fact everywhere, they're basically in terms normal money." This made me become even more disoriented. Rings used as normal money, I felt like I was not in a place that I'm ever familiar with now. I also doubt that the others would know anything by this; if they did, they were have told her. Speaking of which...

"Oh, that reminds me! Have you seen my friends, Sonic? One of the has white hair, one had black with a bow on her head, another being a long blonde hair..." After I described everybody else, Sonic gave me his answer.

"Sorry, never heard of them in these parts." Sonic replied.

"Oh, I see." I let out a sigh, as I got no info at the end.

Sitting the a beach chair, Sonic was having a fun time eating a chili dog, which is super spicy if you ask me, while I was still having thoughts as I was looking around the beach, the pool and the peaceful civilians.

 _'This place looks so nice, and the people are moving on so freely, as if there's no threat around.'_ I thought. _'No warriors, no Grimm, no weapons, it's like a normal everyday life that everyone likes. Nothing like Remnant at all. I would like a world like this someday. Hold on, I...might have figured this out, why Sonic and everyone else doesn't know Remnant. Since, people here are not cautious about Grimm and have no weapons around because it is too peaceful here... No monsters like the Grimm have been heard about, except for the blob monster... And the places looks somewhat more modern than what I saw in Vale... Maybe... I'm in-'_

I lost my train of thought when I heard a loud airplane noise coming from above me. Sonic notices too as he and I look up saw a plane in smoke and it was flying around like crazy, as if the pilot as either lost control or is just playing around.

"What? Tails?" Sonic spoke knowing who the pilot was. I couldn't get a closer look at the pilot since it was moving around so fast.

"Do planes normally fly like that?" I sweatdropped.

"No, that would be just silly and- Watch out! You're gonna crash! Ahhh!" Sonic shrieked as he saw the plane falling down to the beach. While they could not see it crash, because they lost sight of it, they did hear a loud crashing noise and a small quake as well. Those were good enough evidence to face the facts. "Tails... Ugh! What am I gonna do with you?" Just then, I heard someone coming behind us.

"Hey! Did you see a metal plane fly by this way?" She asked me as Sonic and I turned around as I gasped when I saw that familiar voice and white attire. There's no one who wears that, but one. As the girl wakes up first, she rubs her head, revealing her blue eyes.

"WEISS!" I instantly ran to her and tackled her to the ground and then met with a tightening hug. I couldn't think of anything else, I was just too happy to see a friend of mine.

"Gah! Ruby?!" Weiss shrieked.

"I'm so glad you're alive! I thought I'd never see you again!" I wailed hugging her tighter.

"G-Geez! Not so hard! And stop exaggerating! I'm alive, okay? So let me go already!"

"Ah! Right, sorry!" While I let go of Weiss, she then turned to Sonic.

"I take it you're Sonic The Hedgehog, Tails kept talking about?" Weiss asked Sonic, causing him flinch in surprise.

"You know Tails?" He asked.

"I was watching him test his plane, until someone went wrong so I had to get him and see if he's okay. Speaking of which, did he go this way?"

"Yeah! He crashed at the beach! Let's hurry and see if he's alright!" I stated.

"Yeah, though I'm not sure if you guys can keep up with my speed." Sonic said to me. "I'm called the fastest thing alive for a reason, ya know."

"Don't worry, my sembla- I mean, special ability is going very fast. Trust me, I can keep up with you!" That was close, I think keeping things myself would be the best for the time being. Weiss gave me a look before turning back to Sonic, what was that about?

"Are you as fast as rumors say?" Weiss asked.

"You bet! So best keep up if you can, don't say I didn't warn you. Let's go!" Much to me and Weiss's amazement, Sonic dashed off in super speed, even I couldn't see him properly because he was going insanely fast.

"Wow! He wasn't kidding when he said he was super fast."

"That's gotta be his semblance or something." Weiss shrugged.

"We better keep up if I don't wanna miss him." I said to herself as I followed Sonic to rescue the survivors in Emerald Coast.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST -** **Azure Blue World ...for Emerald Coast**

Weiss and I ran to the pier see Sonic waiting for us.

"Warned ya, didn't I?" Sonic teased.

"Hey, I never saw you run fast! How was I supposed to know you were gonna go that fast!" I pouted.

"What are those monkeys doing here at the beach, and why do they look...metallic?" Weiss asked Sonic as she pointed at the monkey-looking robots.

"Those ain't monkeys, buddy. Those are Badniks." Sonic replied.

"Badniks?" We both asked together.

"Yep! Those are Eggman's robots for short."

"Eggman? Who's that?" I asked.

"Man! You must have bumped your head pretty hard!" Sonic cried out. Even though I haven't really lost my memories, telling him the truth would have to wait. "Eggman's an evil scientist planning to take over the world." He explained. "He uses animal creatures to roboticize, meaning transforming them into robots and order them to do his bidding. With them, they've been terrorizing most of the deserted places, so most people stay in cities as such."

"That's horrible!" I remarked.

"I know right?! That's why we always have to stop him from making things worse for the world."

"We?" Weiss asked.

"Yep! I have friends to help me out. Together, we're unstoppable!" I chuckled by this.

"I would say the same thing about my teammates." I smiled.

"Oh, can we not?" Weiss groaned. Leaving the talking aside, we saw one of the Badniks going after them. Sonic attacks it by jumping and then curling himself into a ball before homing onto the robot and destroys it. "Wow! So that's how he does it. Cool!" I commented to herself.

"How does he not vomit when curls up like that...?" Weiss sweatdropped. That's a good question, how does he not feel sick from doing that? When the explosion faded, I saw a small bird flying away from it. "Where did that bird come from?"

"Inside the robot." Sonic answered, causing me to turn to him in surprise. "Remember how I said that animal are robotocized, it means the animals are inside the robots, since they're are the energy supply to them. Once you destroy them, animals go free. So take out as many to rescue more."

"Got it!" I nodded in response before Weiss tapped me in the shoulder.

"What Sonic said about losing your memories, is that true?" She asked worried.

"N-No! I didn't lose any of my memories! Sonic just assumed that I lost them after coming here, but really, my memories are still intact!"

"Well, since you do recognise me, I guess I could let it slide..." Weiss replied. I gave a sigh of relief about that. I hope there won't be another misunderstanding, that would be embarrassing.

Slashing the Badniks and freeing more animals, we were about to leave the pier until they heard some crashing noises behind them. We turned around and our eyes widen in shock to see a huge orca breaking the bridge we were on, and was getting closer to us.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" I cried out in shock.

"WHO CARES?! IT'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US!" Sonic shouted. "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

"You take the bridge! I'm taking another way!" Weiss stated as she used her glyphs to sky jump out of here.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I pouted loudly. Suddenly, Sonic immediately held me princess-style, which I squeaked as he dashed as fast as he could to get away from the orca who was chasing them, right until he jumped into another island. "That was close!" Sonic stated as he put me back down. I blushed a bit, when he carried her. I literally didn't see this coming. "You okay?"

"H-Huh?! Oh, yeah! I'm fine! Let's keep going!" I nodded rapidly, much to Sonic's confusion.

"If you're done talking, let's move already." We turned to see Weiss behind us, how in the world we not notice her? We pressed on and head for a jungle cave and proceeded to the next area of the rescue of operation.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Windy & Ripply ...for Emerald Coast**

While we were making our way to rescue this person named Tails while taking out more Badniks in the process and dodging dangerous traps along the way, Sonic, Weiss and I were having a conversation about what Sonic has been through.

"Huh, for a small hedgehog, you sure have done some big things." Weiss complimented, at least I think that was a compliment.

"Wow! So does that make you the hero of the world?" I asked intrigued to Sonic's achievements. Apparently, he saved the world from Eggman more than one time.

"You could say that, though it was never my intention to become one though." Sonic scratched his head.

"Eh? Why's that?"

"You see, I'm an adventurer and I love running around the world a lot. I mean, have you ever wondered what it's like outside your country? That's why I love running and exploring this world in every way! But, I can't really do that now, can I?"

"Why not?" Weiss asked.

"Because of Eggman always doing the world domination thing, I always had to teach him lessons. I know I'm a bit biased about this, but somebody's gotta play the role of a hero."

"Yep! When there's a villain, a hero's always needed." I chuckled. "I wanna be a hero too, like the ones in the books and such. Someone who fought for what was right, who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's cool." Sonic replied.

"Just to remind you that this is reality, not a fairy tale; and they're not really the same." Weiss remarked.

"Well, That's why we're here to make it better!"

"Well, you're definitely right about that. But still, I wanna see what's around the world than just here, wouldn't you agree?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm, I guess that's not a bad idea." Weiss wondered.

"Yeah, I wish I could explore more of Remnant than just stay in school all the time." I muttered to Weiss.

"Well, it's not like we can just go to other kingdoms as an excursion, you know."

 _'I mean I've never been to the other kingdoms like Mistral and others.'_ I thought. _'Maybe, I'll try and visit them once in a while, if I have the chance.'_

 **BGM END**

Finally arriving the crash site, we saw a yellow fox with two tails... You heard me, two tails. I was shocked when I saw them. Are there rare foxes who have those?

"H-He has two tails!" I slowly pointed at them with my shaken arm.

"I was expecting that reaction." Weiss sighed with a slight smile on her face. "What? Did you expect a human pilot to crash down?"

"Wait! He's the pilot?!" I asked in shock. Sonic walked to Tails who finally woke up and saw Sonic who gave him a hand asking for a lift-up.

"Thanks for coming after me, Sonic." He said accepting the hand.

"Of course, Tails! We're best friends! No way, I'm lazing about while I see you in trouble!" Sonic chuckled as he lifted him back up.

"I suppose so." Tails then turned to me. "Weiss, you came too?"

"Of course I did! I was worried sick!" Weiss retorted.

"Sorry, very sorry." He then turned to Ruby. "So you must be one of Weiss's friends, huh?"

"Yep! Ruby Rose, nice to meet ya!" I grinned. "And you're Tails Sonic was talking about?"

"You got it!"

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Believe in Myself "Theme of TAILS"**

"So Sonic, long time no see, huh?" Tails said to Sonic as they along with me and Weiss who were talking behind their back.

"Wow, so that's why he's called Tails." I whispered. Apparently his real name is Miles Prower... why do I feel like something about that name means something? Tails hates that name so Sonic decides to call him that. It's kind of cute now that I think about it.

"Yes, Somehow I think Miles doesn't seem like a good name either. So I guess Tails seems good enough considering he has two tails, which rare for foxes to have something like that." Weiss replied. "Don't tell him about his real name, alright?"

"Okay."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Sonic replied back to Tails as Weiss and I decided to end our conversation and listen to Sonic and Tails. "What happened, anyway? You're too good of a pilot to just crash like that."

"Unless, there was a malfunction on it." Weiss added.

"That was a test run using a new prototype propulsion system." Tails answered.

"Wuh?" I let out, I didn't understand what he just said.

"It means creating force leading to movement." Weiss explained to me. "Didn't you listen in Technology class? Oh wait, you were busy drawing things on your book."

"I couldn't help it, it was boring!" I pouted. Though, it was true that I was minding my own business, which I may regret doing that.

"The plane got a few bugs to iron out, so it wasn't perfect." Tails continued.

"Why not use my plane, the Tornado?" Sonic asked.

"You're a pilot, too, Sonic?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, but I don't use much anymore, so I mostly let Tails fly it."

"Thanks, but you gotta check out my newest power supply! Ta dahhhh!" He revealed what was on his hand which was a shiny purple gemstone. It looked very expensive. Seeing this gem causes Sonic's jaws to drop.

"WHOA! A Chaos Emerald!" Sonic yelled out.

"Chaos Emerald?" I asked in confusion.

"Yep! I just happened to find one of the 7 Emeralds!" Tails replied. "This thing's got unlimited power, ya know..."

"Does it?" I asked again.

"You have no idea." Weiss answered. "I was surprise that it actually helps the plane fly, as if it was an engine unit."

"Wow." I knew Dust crystals would work, but other gems is a new one.

"So I figured, why not use it to power my plane. Super charged!" Tails continued. I giggled when he yelled out 'Super Charged!' I'd do the same thing too, Weiss just rolled her eyes though. "You guys gotta come over to my workshop! There's something I've gotta show you! It's in the Mystic Ruins. The fastest way is by train. Let's go!"

 **BGM END**

"Mystic Ruins? There's a name with that in Remnant?" I asked confused before I was being pulled by Weiss.

"Ruby, listen, I don't really think we're in Remnant anymore." Weiss whispered to me. "Have you ever wondered why this place is so different and we've never heard of places like these as well as the names of these places. Not to mention that when I asked people about Remnant, they said they've never heard of something like that. Even Tails doesn't know what Remnant is."

"Oh, yeah. They said that to me too. Sonic doesn't know either."

"Ruby, I don't think we're in Remnant anymore. I think we're in another world." Hearing that last part made me freeze. Another world? As in a place that is a new place that we never heard of? That would be crazy! But if I think about, there are so many things that are different. No Grimm, new robots another bad guy that we've never heard about. Maybe, that is true after all...though...

"How can you be so sure? I mean, yeah, this is very different but how do we know that?" I asked Weiss.

"Tails informed me of this. When he said that there's no world called Remnant, he theorizes that I'm from another world since this world is called Earth, Mobius to be exact. Trust me, he was amazed when he found out when I'm from somewhere new. At first, I didn't believe it that nonsense, but seeing the rocks and peaceful place and this grand city with no monsters or Grimm but the robots we fought earlier, I feel like I'm starting to believe what he said. If what he says is true, then getting back to Remnant will be a problem." Listening to all that makes a lot of sense wince this place is very different. I myself is starting to believe this we are from another world.

"What about everyone else, Yang, Blake and the rest?" I asked remembering that are still others to find. "We still need to find them!"

"I know, but since we don't know this place and Sonic and Tails seems to know them better than we do, let's just go with them. Hopefully, we might run into them by chance or something." Making our way to the train station, we heard an intercom.

 ** _"The train heading headed for the Mystic Ruins will be departing soon!"_**

After hearing that, we know that there's not time to lose. We got what we needed and made our way inside the train before it finally leaves Station Square. While we were waiting, Sonic was sleeping on the seats, Tails was looking at his Chaos Emeralds, Weiss was reading a magazine she got from the city, and I was just looking at the window where we're riding on a bridge where I can see the river and some small mountains.

 _"Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora. I wonder where all of you are'_ I thought. _'I hope we can find you in the Mystic Ruins, and if not, guess we'll have to go back to Station Square and keep looking. If we are in another world, I wonder what this world looks like. Hopefully there are some fun places to explore and fight awesome bad guys. I don't know how we'll get back home, but I know we'll come back. because I'm not called a huntress for nothing!'_

* * *

 **GL: Time to stop here! You knew Ruby would be with Sonic and looks like Weiss is partying with Tails. Going to Mystic Ruins, we know that they'll meet Eggman in the next chapter. Hope you'll be there because Ruby's story path is just the beginning!**


	3. Ruby's Story Path Part 2

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back for another chapter! Sorry for not being around, too much work gets in the way nowadays, and I have low time in coming back here in Fanfiction. But now that I'm here, let's get this started!**

* * *

 **Ruby's Recap**

 _What's up, everyone? I'm Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY!_

 _A blue hedgehog named Sonic saved me from a monster which I'm grateful for. And I'm happy that I managed to find Weiss, now I don't have to worry about being lost and helpless anymore. Though I wish I could stop acting like this._

 _Apparently Weiss tells me that we're in a different world. Of course, I didn't believe it at first, but looking around the unfamiliar place and Weiss explaining that this is nothing like Remnant, I'm starting to feel like I'm in a different world now._

 _Now we're going with Sonic is his two-tailed fox friend Tails to his workshop saying he got something to show us. I wonder what it is? It's at the Mystic Ruins so we had to take the train to get there. I hope everyone else is alright..._

* * *

 **B** **GM - Sonic Adventure OST - Mystic Ruin**

Finally arriving at the Mystic Ruins, we got off the train on a wooden train station. Taking a look around, the place was pretty natural; lots of rocks, trees and ponds, but no ruins...yet. We got down to solid ground and ask a safari person about the place. He said he and his group are an exploration party searching for the ruins, though he's still new to these parts so he's not allowed to go deep about. Kinda sad, because I want to explore ruins as much as he do I and I don't need permission to go see ruins.

I talked to another safari person and he said something about a mountain appearing out of nowhere around here. He assumes that it wasn't sprung out of the ground, but believes that it fell from the sky. That got me very curious to think it's true or not. Of course, Weiss didn't believe any of that, but Sonic and Tails kept quiet about it, I wonder why?

"My workshop is just ahead on this hill. Follow me!" Tails instructed us as we climbed up the stairs to get to his workshop. I wonder what he has inside? Weapons, gadgets, I was very excited to see. But when we got to the first storey, we were stopped by an unknown laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha! If it isn't Sonic!" A loud voice came from above. We looked up to see some kind of egg-shaped machine descending down to us. Is it a hover car? That's cool!

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Theme of Dr. Eggman**

"Look! It's a giant talking egg!" Sonic taunted. I tried not to laugh, it was kinda true though.

"Silence!" The pilot spoke out. He was goggles on top of his bald head. He wore blue glasses and a long brown spikey and funny-looking moustache. He wore a red jacket with black pants, while I couldn't see his legs, I'm taking a guess that they're short due to how small that car is. "I am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world!" Robo-what? I couldn't catch that name. Also, greatest genius in the world? I feel like that's just being hypothetical, like Weiss, actually I shouldn't say that, or she'll kill me.

"Whatever you say, Eggman!" Sonic remarked.

"PFFT!" I covered my mouth to prevent myself from laughing. I know I heard that name before, but I just couldn't hold it. I couldn't help it, that was the funniest name I've heard so far. A guy called Eggman, I'm never gonna forget that anytime soon.

"I said silence! Who even are those pesky girls with you?!" I think he must mean us.

"Hey, We have names, you know!" I shouted. "I'm Ruby and this normal girl is Weiss!"

"What do you mean 'normal'?! I'm a heiress, here! Did you bump your head when we got here?!" Weiss angrily retorts while I just laughed.

"I was just joking!" I replied.

"Enough! I've got big plans, and now I'm gonna put them to work!" Eggman stated.

"Sonic, who is this guys, exactly?" I asked my blue hedgehog friend.

"Remember how I said, a hero is needed in this world?" Sonic asked as I nodded. "Yeah, this guy is the villain here. His name's Dr. Eggman and he plans to take over the world, which he's been trying to do all the time. But I always stop him, and he runs away. I break his stuff, and he chickens out in hiding. Same ol' same ol'!"

"Wow! Must be fun!" I commented.

"You could say that..."

"You're always up to no good." Tails said. "Now what d'ya want?"

"I want all of the Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman stated. "Better not interfere! Or else!"

"Or else what?!" I provoked.

"Or else I'll take them from you by force... the hard way!" He flies away and then goes down, as if he's getting something. He came back up with big parts on his car now. He had some odd attachments on his sides and a large rocket behind him. Wow, he got all that in his car? That's smart! "Face my new creation, the Egg Hornet!" Egg Hornet? Did he add the 'Egg' part in as his symbol or something?

"Let's do this!" Sonic smirked as he jump into battle first. Before, Weiss and Tails could intervene, I had an idea.

"Stand here and watch and learn." I smiled while stopping them with my hand. "Me and Sonic are going to give you a show."

"Oh no, are you doing this again?" Weiss groaned. "Remember the last time you acted reckless?"

"I learned my lesson that time!" I pouted. "Besides, I'm not doing this alone! I got Sonic to back me up! Come on, Weiss! Please!" Weiss was about to retort again until she was interrupted by Tails.

"Why not we just let her help Sonic. I think he can keep her out of harm's way. Besides, I want to see how Ruby fights so I can see any improvements on her skills." He said to her. Good ol' Tails, I'm glad he's on my side on this one. Also, improvements? He can do that? That's interesting. "Trust me, Sonic has done many things and defeated Eggman pretty easily, even without our help." Seriously? Wow, makes me wonder what kind of adventures has he been in. Weiss gave it a little thought and then let out a sigh.

"Fine! But don't blame me if you're hurt anywhere." Weiss agreed, causing me to hug her with joy.

"Yay! Thank you, Weiss! You're the best friend ever!" I stated.

"I still haven't agreed about that! Now get off me!" Weiss pushed me away, which causes me to pout, before going to help Sonic out on taking out Eggman. Yep, I'm going to call him that too, it's very funny.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Egg Mobile... Boss: Egg Hornet**

"Hey, Sonic! I'm here to help!" I called to Sonic as I got beside him.

"Huh? You wanna help out?" The blue hedgehog asked surprised. "Y'know, I can do this myself. I don't really need a hand."

"I know, but I wanna let you know that I'm not some pushy uptight girl. I dreamed to be a hero too and I wanna help many people and save the world as well. C'mon, I wanna beat some bad guys too! Please!" Sonic sweatdropped from my begging and sighed.

"Okay, okay. Just be careful. Eggman may look dumb and weak, but he's not a pushover since he's smart and all." Sonic said as I chuckled by his statement about Eggman...who heard us speaking.

"I heard that!" The doctor growled as he flies far away from us and started to fire homing missiles at us. Thanks to both of our speed, we dodged all of them easily with no trouble.

I then transformed my Crescent Rose into sniper mode, much to Sonic and Tails's surprise and started firing bullets at Eggman. He barely dodges them but some managed to hit him and damage the hover car. It didn't do much, but it definitely scratched him.

"Whoa! Did your scythe, just change into a gun?!" Sonic exclaimed while I chuckled by his reaction, it was pretty funny.

"Yup! My weapon is customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." I explained.

"Basically a gun." Sonic putted it out.

"Yep!"

"CHARGE!" We both heard Eggman shout as he charged his car at us. It happened pretty fast too, because I couldn't react fast enough to dodge it, but Sonic was. He suddenly held me princess-style and zipped to another spot, without me noticing anything. It happened so fast, I couldn't react at all!

"You okay?" Sonic asked me. I was blushing red when he was carrying me like that. Seriously, it's embarrassing!

"Y-Yes! Please put me down now." I stuttered a bit, causing Sonic to laugh as he put me down. Yep, definitely embarrassing alright. I shook my head trying to get the scene out of the way, but something tells me it's not going to go away anytime soon.

"This time, you won't dodge this!" Eggman exclaimed as his drill attachments change to sharp pointy things (bad plural, I know). "ALL SYSTEMS, FULL POWER!" Once he's got the sight on us, he immediately rams us from above, trying kill us, literally. But he was slow enough for us to dodge out of the way as he slams his drills onto the ground. Now's he stuck on the ground like glue, giving us a chance to attack him. "Gah! Why can't I unstuck myself?!" Eggman growled.

"Sonic, let me go first and I'll let you take the finisher!" I said to Sonic.

"Alright, Red! show him what you got!" Sonic smiled. Red? Not often I get nicknames like those, but that one is fine by me. I turned to Eggman with a smirk, ready to make my move. I could see Eggman's face is pale and wants to beg for his life. I'm not letting this one go one bit since I'm going to enjoy this. Using my Crescent Rose scythe, I slashed away the drill pieces on the doctor's car off and also the big turbo piece on his back, leaving him nothing but his Egg-shaped car.

"My turn!" Sonic smirked as he jumps while curling himself into a ball and sends himself flying to Eggman hitting him hard enough for his car to cause smoke and explode a few times and then collapses down on the ground, meaning we won the battle, sweet!

Speaking of which, I never called the car 'the Egg Hornet', it was because the word 'hornet' kinda brings back memories...bad ones. When I saw one, I sort of freaked out by its looks and how it stared at me, like it was looking at its prey. I thought I'd never remember it...

"Yay! We win!" I cheered to me and Sonic's victory.

"Well, that wasn't so hard!" Sonic smiled.

"You did it, guys!" Tails cheered happily for us.

"Hmph! I could have done better than that." Weiss mockingly said as she and Tails approached them with Tails holding the Chaos Emerald. Geez, there she goes again; it's the 'I can do better than that' phrase. I don't know if she's ever gonna stop saying things like that. Little did we notice, that Eggman used some kind of claw hand and snatched the Chaos Emerald away from Tails's hands, much to our shock.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Theme of Dr. Eggman**

"Oh no!" I gasped in shock.

"He's got the Emerald!" Sonic exclaimed. No! I got careless, and maybe Sonic...and Tails and... actually, I think all of us got caught off guard by that. Why does this have to happen?

"Come on, Chaos, time to eat!" Eggman called out as if he was summoning somebody.

"Chaos?" Sonic and I spoke out in confusion, until we saw a blue puddle coming out of the ground. It looked slightly familiar somehow, until it turned into something that made our eyes widened in shock. It was the monster that attacked me last night.

"Oh no, isn't that the same monster we saw the other day...?" Sonic groaned.

"We?" Weiss asked in confusion. Oh right, she doesn't know.

"I...was kinda involved with that monster too." I faked chuckled while scratching my head. Weiss just rolls her eyes. We went back to Eggman to see him toss the Chaos Emerald to the monster named 'Chaos' and then suddenly shines, causing us to cover our eyes. When the light faded, we gasped in shock to see a big metal right arm inside him, and he looks surprisingly bigger than usual.

"Ooooh, yes!" Eggman laughed darkly. "It's just as the stone tablets predicted."

"What do you mean?!" I demanded.

"His strength increases every time I feed him a Chaos Emerald! With all the 7 Emeralds in him, he'll be invincible! And work for me!" Invincible? And working for an evil villain? Yeah, that is so going to turn bad. "Together, we'll destroy Station Square! And on its ruins, I'll build Robotnikland, the ultimate city! Where I will rule it all!" Robotnikland? That's the lamest name I've ever heard. "Come on, Chaos! Let's find another Emerald, shall we?" He then tosses a flash grenade at us, causing his to cover our eyes again from the light. In a few seconds, the two villains were gone from our sights.

"They're gone..." I slowly said.

"Guys, we can't him get away with this. Can we?" Tails asked us. What kind of question is that?

"No way, Tails!" I piped up. "There's no way he's going to take over the world and build his theme park!"

"Theme park? Really?" Weiss asked me in disbelief.

"What? The name describes it, doesn't it?" Weiss just facepalms. Sometimes, I just don't understand that girl.

"Without more Emeralds, the monster can't transform, so..." Tails was about to say more until I finished the rest for him.

"It's up to us to get the Emeralds before Eggman does, huh?" I said. "Okay then, let's find them so we can save the world from the evil that is here!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Sonic agreed as we high-fived each other. Weiss just sighs and Tails chuckles by our energetic personalities. I guess Sonic and I have that much in common, and maybe the only thing besides speed, although he's way faster than me, but I digress.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Mystic Ruin**

"Back to the main priority. Tails, you said about something you want to show us." Weiss said to Tails.

"Oh, right! My workshop is just up there. Come on!" The two-tailed fox said to us as we finally got to the workshop. Taking a closer look at it, it was small and old but it still looked like it's standing well. I wonder who built this or did Tails build this himself, I dunno. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Tails informed as he went inside the workshop.

"So what does Tails do in this workshop?" I asked Sonic.

"Well, I never really go in there and see what he does much." Sonic replied. "But when I do, he mostly tinkers with his inventions, such as making dash shoes that make you go faster, jet packs, radars and many other gadgets. Sometimes, I myself don't know what they do so I mostly leave them alone, not that I have any need for 'em anyway."

"Because you only rely on your speed?" Weiss guessed.

"Yep! Speed is all I need! The gadgets are just extra stuff to get new things."

"That reminds me, how are you able to go so fast? I mean, no being can run with that kind of speed. Unless you have a special ability, that would make sense." I was curious too, I never seen anyone run so fast before. He was like a bullet in which I could not react fast enough. I just gotta know his secret to this ability.

"...To be honest, don't really know either." Sonic admits, much to our shock. "Whenever I started running, I began to go faster and faster and faster without getting tired at all. Sometimes, I wonder why I can do something like this, but I ended up forgetting about since it doesn't matter. As long as I can do many awesome things, then I'm cool with it. I guess you could say I was born with this kind of gift."

"Wow, seriously?! You're so lucky! I wish I could run fast like you!" I exclaimed. I'll admit, I'm a bit jealous of Sonic's awesome power. I mean, come on, the guy can run faster than a bullet without getting tired at all. It's like God chose him and gave him this power to save the world. Anyone would want that ability.

"...I guess there's not point in finding more information about it, since you sound like you're telling the truth..." Weiss sighed.

"You mean you didn't believe him?!" I shockingly shouted at her.

"I mean, anyone would hide their secrets about their powers. It's not easy to trust others so they can easily spill the beans. You need trust in order to get the truth from them. And that's what I'm trying to do, unlike you who instantly befriends others without second thoughts!"

"Hey, at least, they're on our side, right?!" Before any of us can argue more, we heard the door open and Tails comes out with two slightly-big pairs of cool-looking sneakers. Each of pair was a different colour; one of them was red and black and the other one was white and grey.

"These are for you two." Tails smiled as he gave the two pairs to us. While confused, I took the red and black one since it suited my colour and Weiss took the white and grey one since it suited hers as well.

"What are these?" Weiss asked the yellow fox.

"I call them 'Sonic-Style Rocket Sneakers'!" Tails smiled. I like the name. "Gyroscopic sensors detect your movements and 25 mirco rocket boosters installed that increases your foot speed to 456 miles per hour." Definitely didn't get all of that, I don't speak geek after all, unless it's about weapons. "Basically when you wear these sneakers, you'll run so fast that you'll be able to keep up with Sonic without getting tired (This isn't really Sonic's maximum speed, but I'll leave that out for now). There's no limit so don't worry about overdoing it and keep running." Me and Weiss's eyes widen when he explained that.

"Really?! We can be as fast as Sonic?!" I exclaimed in excitement. This is great! I always wanted to be as fast as lightning. Now with this, I can be the fastest huntress in Remnant, with the exception of Weiss getting one too. I took off my shoes and put on the Sonic-Style sneakers. I suddenly felt a bit taller, maybe because of how big the shoes were. By the way, I put my shoes in my bag for keepsake.

"I worry where we watch where we're going." I heard Weiss grumbled.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Tails who heard, said to her. "The speed will allow you to react the same speed you're going... Of course, it's difficult for first timers but you'll get the hang of it eventually." Not sure if that makes me feel any better, but I hope I don't run into a wall when I go too fast. Weiss shrugs as she takes off her heels and put the sneakers on. She put her heels in her bag to keep it safe.

"I'm gonna test mine out." I said as I hopped a few times to get myself ready. When I began to ran myself down the stairs, I felt I was being pushed fast down as I was moving forward like a laser. When I noticed a wall coming, I immediately braked myself and almost hit the wall. When I turned back, I spluttered in shock to realise that I was already far away from Tails's Workshop, much to my surprise. I just got my way here to there in under 2 seconds. No human can do that. I was really running at the speed of sound. I don't know rather to joyful or surprised. I ran back to the group in the same ever to show how I amazed I was. Even Weiss's mouth dropped down and Sonic was just as surprised as I am. Tails however was smiling knowing that his invention worked perfectly.

"That was scary...and awesome!" I exclaimed. "I never thought I would run much faster than this! This is much better than my Sem- I mean, special ability! I'm gonna so much fun!"

"When did you get the time to make these?" Weiss who snapped out of her shock, asked Tails as she looked at her sneakers.

"Well, when I was having some thoughts, I had an odd feeling that some people will come and help us in our adventures. That gave me an idea and decided to make some footwear that can match up with Sonic's speed so they can keep up with us."

"Us? Are you fast too?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say I'm faster than Sonic. BTW, those shoes cannot reach Sonic's maximum speed yet." Ours eyes widen in shock. Sonic can go even faster than these shoes. I gulped not wanting to imagine what kind of speed Sonic can go. "I can use my tails as a propeller to accelerate my speed so I can keep up with Sonic, so I don't really need the shoes."

"Wow, that's cool!" I commented.

"And somewhat creative..." Weiss followed.

"Hey, Tails. What's that?" Sonic asked as he saw Tails holding something on his hand. It looked to be a green stone with a sphere inside of it. Looks very old too.

"Oh this? I found it somewhere in the ruins so I picked it up." Tails explained. "I'm not sure what it is, though I can say that it looks like some sort of key that can activate something. Maybe if we look around, we might be able to use it."

"Okay, let's explore around." I smiled. Everyone else nodded in response as we split up to look around. Thanks to our speedy shoes, it made it easier to look around without bothering to tire out and get lost. The place was small since most of the places were blocked. I saw a small cave and went in, what I saw there was a hole and four pieces of wood floating on it. Next to it was some kind of old green pedestal. I called out to the others to come here.

"What do you suppose this is?" Weiss asked.

"I dunno, but that hole sure keeping the wood afloat. I wonder if I..." I took steps closer to the hole. I looked down to see what's down there but it was pitch black. What surprised me though is that I felt a huge gust of wind flowing past me, making my hair fly backwards. When I step away from it, my hair was crazy as if I had a bed head. "Wow! That's some wind!" I commented as I fixed my hair. Weiss examined the pedestal and then looked at the key Tails was carrying.

"That key has the same symbol and colour to this pedestal." Weiss said. "On top of that, that hole in the middle seems to be the exact same shape as the square bottom."

"...Maybe..." Tails slowly moved to the pedestal and slowly placed the key onto the hole. It fit perfectly, and because of that, we heard louder wind noise. The wood which was floating then ascend high up and we could see the wind flow, leaves and smaller pieces of wood fly up.

"Y'know, I wonder what's up there." Sonic said curious. He hopped to the hole and then suddenly fly high up that we couldn't see him. I was excited but a bit nervous at the same time in going to the windy hole.

"You go next, Weiss." I said pushing Weiss to the hole.

"What the-! What are you doing?! I'm not going on that!" Weiss exclaimed as she tries to stop but I kept pushing.

"Don't worry, Weiss. I'm sure you'll be fine. Now let's go!" I tackled Weiss to the hole together and now both of us were going up and up and up high in the sky. "WHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled out.

"EYYYAAAAAAHHH!" Weiss screamed.

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Windy Hill ...for Windy Valley**

We kept screaming until we hit the ground. Sadly, I crashed headfirst onto the ground, meaning I got my head stuck onto the ground. I tried pulling myself off until Weiss helped pulling me off.

"Next time, don't make me do things until I'm ready!" She scolded me.

"Okay, okay." I sighed. We looked around to see the big view, it was beautiful. The landscape, the mountains, the clouds and lots of windmills, some are floating. "Gorgeous." I commented.

"Reminds me of Emerald Forest." Weiss said.

"Oh, there you guys are." Sonic said as we saw him along with Tails who flew down to us... hold on, FLEW?!

"D-D-Did you just fly...WITH YOUR TAILS?!" I yelled out in shock while pointing my finger at him.

"Yes, that actually surprised me too when I saw that for the first time." Weiss sweadropped. "Who would have thought that two tails can turn into a helicopter?"

"Let's just say I often do things with my tails a lot. That's why they're strong that I can spin them fast. I came up with this one my own too. Though, it does can tire me so I shouldn't fly too much."

"Okay, now you're just making me jealous!" I pouted. How come they get to do awesome things while our stuff looks cheap, even though they're amazing but not as amazing as theirs.

"Come on! There should be a Chaos Emerald around here somewhere." Tails informed as he took out a radar. The radar says it's around here."

"You have a Chaos Emerald GPS?" Weiss asked.

"Yep! Since we collect Chaos Emeralds all the time. I thought making a radar of it would make things easier to find." Tails smiled. We explored the place, and there were lots of floating platforms, thanks to the windmills keeping it afloat. The springs helped us go far places too. A few wind took us around too since it was pretty strong. There were also a few badniks around, which we assume that they'll looking for the Chaos Emeralds for Eggman.

There were lots of rings scattered about too. I asked Weiss about rings being money in this world, but she too had no clue how to describe about it. I wonder whatever happened to cash and coins and stuff.

We stopped as there was a dead end with no path left, at least that's what we thought. Sonic used his speed and when he ran off the solid path, our eyes widen to see Sonic running around in a trail of leaves, leading him to the next area.

"Wow! Now that's cool!" I commented.

"And reckless..." Weiss sweatdropped. I tired to do the same and oddly enough, I was running on a trail of leaves and managed to get to where Sonic was. Weiss did too, though she doesn't feel happy about it for some reason. As we moved on, the wind become more fiercer and the sky was covered by dark clouds, making the place darker to see.

"Umm... Is it just me, or is the wind getting more nastier than before?" I said to everyone.

"...Maybe it's because of that..." Sonic answered as he pointed to a giant tornado beside us. The rest of us jawdropped to see how close it was to us. How did we missed that?!

"What?! A tornado?! Where did that come from?!" Weiss exclaimed as the tornado grew stronger, dragging us close to it.

"AAAAH! RUN!" I screamed as I tried to run as fast as I can but we couldn't since we were running on the air. The tornado has already started to pull us to it. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" We all screamed as we all got sucked inside. What a cruel way to die. Is it the end of us?...

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST -** **Tornado ...for Windy Valley**

NOPE! Just kidding! We managed to somehow land on a piece of land which was also caught in the tornado.

"Is everyone okay?" Sonic asked us.

"Y-Yeah! We're fine!" I stuttered a bit as I shook my head to recover the dizziness from the experience with tornado. We looked up to see lots of other parts of the land also taken by the tornado. We then suddenly spotted a red energy ball. When we got close to it, it spoke of a girl, much to our surprise.

 **"Head straight up. You should be able to get out of the tornado."** It told us as it flies away, much to our confusion. We look up and the path almost look like a path to go up. "Do you the think we can get out if we go up there, like the ball girl said?" I asked.

"Perhaps, or maybe we could just wait here until the tornado disappears?" Weiss said sarcastically

"I was just asking." We jumped on springs to make our way up. There were a panel labelled one and there were two and three above us. I wonder what they mean. I just found out though, when Sonic stood on it and jumped high up and landed on the other panels really fast, as if he was a ninja. If he can do that, I can too. I stood on panel 1 and carefully looked at the other panels. After getting good aim, I jumped up on panel 2 to 3 to 4 to 5 and down to solid ground. I did it! Weiss managed to do the same, though I think she was better off that I was. Going on more springs and trampolines, we jumped on the last spring which sent us sky high and away from the tornado. We're finally out, yay!

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST -** **The Air ...for Windy Valley**

"WEEEEEEE!" I yelled excitingly as I was falling down with Sonic and Weiss who was screaming again. We managed to land on ground again, and this time I didn't land headfirst, HA! Looking around amazed me because we were so high, I can even see clouds beside me. Looking down almost made me dizzy because we were so high up. I can see lots of floating lands, maybe because they have propeller? I don't know, but that's nothing to worry about.

"Wow! We're so high up!" I commented.

"...Not even the best ships here can make it up here due to altitude." Weiss added.

"Maybe we can find the Emerald here." Tails, who surprisingly made it up here, said to us.

"Alright! Then let's roll!" Sonic smiled as he ran off again with us following him. We were running on a metal road which I have no idea where it came from, but it does look like it's leading us somewhere. Me and Weiss even experience a speed booster and our first loop-de-loop together, I had fun though Weiss looked like she was about to throw up. We then found a small rocket out of nowhere. Since there were three of us, we held onto Sonic as he activated the rocket which sent us far away onto another land.

"...Not sure if I'm gonna get used to that." Weiss shrugged feeling a bit pale from that. Moving on, the road seems to be very crazy since it curves down making on run down swirly roads, run on walls and make us run on leaves again. But in no time at all, we finally found our Chaos Emerald. This time it was a blue coloured gem.

"Wait, do Chaos Emeralds have different colours?" Weiss asked.

"Yep! Red, blue, green, yellow, white, cyan and purple." Sonic answered.

"Wow! Kinda like rainbow." I commented. I guess it's to make sure that one colour is the right one. Seven Emeralds with the same colour would be very confusing. "Now, that we have it, I got a question... How do we get back down to the Mystic Ruins?" Everyone turned to look at me and turned pale.

"Oh boy..." Sonic shrugged.

 **BGM END**

* * *

We finally managed to get back down to the Mystic Ruins grounds after we found a couple of parachutes lying around. I don't know where they come from, but I'm glad we found them.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"Well, since we're done in the Mystic Ruins for now, how about we go back to Station Square?" Sonic said to us.

"Okay." The four of us made our way back to the train station and boarded in to get to Station Square.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Welcome to Station Square**

When we got back, it was already noon as we saw the sun setting down, night time was coming soon.

"So where's the next Chaos Emerald?" Weiss asked. Tails took a look at his radar.

"It's at the Casino." Tails stated. "It's close, unfortunately it only opens at night so we have to wait." A casino, huh? I've never been in one before. I heard people can get lots of money in there with luck. I wonder what you can do in there?

While we wait for night time, we decided to take a small walk around Station Square. I took a bite at the Burger Shop when the owner shrugs for some reason.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I worry you." The Burger Shop guy said. "It's just working here right now... I feel like somebody's staring at me. What can it be?" A stalker? I don't like the sound of that. I wonder who it is. Asking people about, a person told me that a girl was staring at the Burger Shop all day. I thought it was because that she wanted something to eat. I went to the girl deciding that I should talk her, but I stopped when I heard her muttering about something.

"Oh, my heart's breaking." She muttered out. "I thought it would be enough just to stare at him from a distance. But I can't go out like this! I'd love to get to know the Burger Shop guy!" She's in love with him?! Now that is what I did NOT see coming. Though, if you think about it, the Burger Shop guy does have a pretty face, but he's not my type. From the looks of it, the girl seems pretty determined to get the man's heart. If she does get to him, I'll support her in every way.

As the sun was setting, I took a small walk at the beach, only to trip on something. Good thing, I fell on sand, if it was concrete, it would hurt badly. I wiped the sand off my face before picking up what I just tripped on. What it looked to be was a red old looking sniper scope which looks surprisingly fine. I took a peek and when I did, I could directly see seagulls flying by, as if I know where they're going next. Curious, I placed it on top of my Crescent Rose in its sniper form and much to my surprise, it fits perfectly. When I did that, the red ball of light comes to me again.

 **"You have obtained the Lock-On Scope. Now you can accurately snipe enemies even when they move, without the need to focus as the scope does it for you. If shot accurately enough, it could fiercely break down the enemy's defence, leaving them exposed, fragile and open to attack."** After she explained that, she flies away. I was amazed by the scope's ability. I can shoot without needing to concentrate on my aim? That's awesome! Now I can stop worrying about my firing aim. I can't wait to tell my friends about this. Though, that ball of light, how did she know this stuff? Did she drop it here so I can get it? What a mystery.

It was finally night time. We regrouped and made our way to the casino by going to the hotel and to a different door that leads to there. We can also go there by the train station but we decided to pick this route. The door was closed all of the sudden. The sign says to hit the circle on the below the logo for the door to open, why they came up with a gimmick like that is what I don't know. Before I could ask Tails to hit it for us, I noticed Sonic wearing different shoes and they look more stunning that usual.

"Hey, Sonic. Are those new shoes?" I asked the blue hedgehog.

"Yep! And they give me a special ability." Sonic smiled as he spots a button beside him. He steps on it and a trial of rings that lead to the circle appears. "In fact, I'll show you." Sonic then curls into a ball and started spinning. I can see blue energy flowing into him as he keeps spinning. When he stops, he was covered in blue energy and was the in front of the rings. He then launches himself to the rings flying his way and hits the circle. It flips and the door to the casino opens. "Like this." Our eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow! How did you do that?!" I exclaimed.

"When you asked me about the new shoes, these aren't ordinary shoes. These are Light Speed Shoes. I can spin to store up power and once I've got enough I can do this ability called Light Speed Dash. The Light Speed Dash lets me race towards rings at light speed, even if they're in the air. As long as there's a trial of rings, I can go just about anywhere."

"That's awesome!" I commented loudly. Seriously, fly about in a trial of rings. That makes exploring the place and collecting rings much more easier. "Where did you find them?"

"In the sewers." Sonic answered. Of course, he'd find something like that in the sewers. There's always goodies under there. Man, I wish I could have gone to the sewers and find goodies but it's too late now. Sighing, I decided to go in the casino with everyone.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - The Dreamy Stage ...for Casinopolis**

"Wow! This place is bright!" I commented as I looked around inside the casino which was called Casinopolis, funny name. So many people are around here, I could hardly count all of them. There were lots of slot machines spewing out rings when its won. There was even a shower room in here which was very nice of them. I saw two teleporters which weer both pinball related. One of them was called '777 Slots Pinball' and the other one was called 'Card & Pinball'.

"The Chaos Emerald is in there." Tails said to us as he pointed us to the vault. At the top, we could see the grey Chaos Emerald right at the top. While we loved to go and grab it with our powers, but because there are so many people around here, I think we should lay low and not. Besides, there security around the place so we can't do anything to get that anyway. We went to the information bureau and asked how to get to the top of the vault.

She told us than we need to store the vault with rings. To get to the top, we need to save at least 400 rings. That's a lot. I know this is a casino where we can get a lot of money, but 400 rings sounds like we got a lot of work to do.

"Let's split up! We'll collect rings faster that way." Sonic stated. "I'll go with Ruby and Tails can go with Weiss."

"Will do!" Tails nodded. "Come on, Weiss. I know a place where we can get a good number of rings." Tails went off with Weiss to, wherever they went. As for me and Sonic, we went to the 777 Slot Pinball room.

"I'll go in first." Sonic stated as he went in. When he got inside, the door in front of me closes and Sonic floats as he glows bright, causing me to cover my eyes. When the light faded, my eyes widen to see a pinball machine inside the room but Sonic was nowhere to be seen.

"S-Sonic?!" I called out for him when I came in.

"Ruby...in here." I heard Sonic's voice but it was very high-pitched and I couldn't see him anywhere, until I took a look at the pinball machine. It looked like a Sonic-style pinball machine, it even had his face in it with all sorts of things related to him. Wow, he must be popular. "S-Sonic? Is that you?" I said dumbfounded as I saw him so tiny at the ball shooter lane. "You're so small..." I commented.

"I know right." He said in a high-pitched voice. Man, that's so cute! "The pinball must have mistook me for a pinball and I was in here now. Though I did become a pinball at some place."

"Really? Where?"

"It's a long story. Right now, why don't you play this pinball machine and get some rings? Use me as a pinball, don't worry, I can take the hits, I'm pretty tough against hard things when I'm in this state."

"Okay then." I replied. In all honesty, I haven't played pinball for a while. I think it was about a year ago since I played, for some reason I stopped. I don't know why, muss have forgotten about it. But I think I remember how to play it right so I shouldn't have that much problem. Besides, the game is simple, just hit the ball with the flipper bats and watch the ball move around like crazy as it gets points.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Blue Star ...for Casinopolis**

I pulled the ball shooter and let go to see Sonic, I see him hitting the bumpers which cost one ring. Apparently the rings are the points, so we know how much we get after the game ends. I hit Sonic with the flipper bats and sent him into a slot machine and the slots in the middle of the pinball spins. I ended up getting Ring 3K which is three rings in a row that makes me get fifteen rings and get a thirty second multiplier, meaning every bumper Sonic hits, he gets two rings instead of one. I accidentally missed hitting Sonic again with the flipper and cause him to fall down the drain. Now I only have two balls left as I see Sonic at the ball shooter lane.

"Don't give up, Ruby. You still got two chances left." Sonic smiled.

"Y-Yeah! I won't screw up this time!" I encouraged myself as I pulled the ball shooter to sent Sonic up again. When the slot machine was open, I sent him there and this time, I got a Speed Star which is three Sonics in a row. I won fifty rings and got a ninety-nine second multiplier, much to my delight. When I stroke a cyan-glowing switch which opens up a gate, I sent Sonic there and then suddenly rolls out of the playfield which I need to help him jump specifically. I earned a bubble full of 100 rings; sweet! I'm so lucky right now! But that luck didn't last long when I got Sonic down the drain again. Now I only have one ball left.

"Come on, Ruby! You got one more, so make it count!" Sonic gave me a thumbs up.

"You got it!" I smiled back as I used my last ball and shot him back to the playfield. I sent him to the slot again and got Final Eggman which is three Eggman faces sticking their tongues at me, much to my annoyance. I lot 50 rings when I got it. What's even worse is that the slot machine doesn't start until a minute has passed so all I could do was send Sonic around the place until the time is up. I grunted as I accidentally sent Sonic into the slot machine while it was still block and ended up getting Final Eggman again which made me angrier, but that didn't last long. Because I instantly earn one-hundred and twenty rings after getting that. My jaws dropped down to the ground as I subconsciously let Sonic go down the drain. After that, we were instantly teleported to the vault with the huge sack of rings beside us.

 **BGM END**

"...What just happened?" I asked in disbelief. I got an Eggman, and I ended up getting a huge ton of rings from doing that. HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?! Was that a glitch or something or is the game just making fun of me. Man, I'll never know!

"I don't know, but at least we got butt-load of rings." Sonic said. He was right on that one. The sack was bigger than me, I wonder if this is enough to fill the vault and get the Chaos Emerald. "But we only have two-hundred and sixty rings, so it's not enough." Apparently not. I let out a sigh in distraught.

"Let's hope Tails and Weiss got some good amount of rings." I said.

"We did." The two of us turned around to see the two-tailed fox carrying his own sack of rings but it wasn't as big as ours. "Looks like you had a good time collecting them as well."

"Where's Weiss?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's just...cleaning herself for a moment."

"Cleaning herself?"

"L-Let's just get these rings to the vault and get the Chaos Emerald while we wait for her, okay?" I looked at Sonic and he looks at me. We just lifted our shoulders in confusion and went to the vault. We gave the rings to the claws at it shakes the bags, spewing rings everywhere. In no time at all, the vault was filled with gold rings. I tempted to fill my pockets with all this loot, but I doubt the security would let me. I climbed the mountain of rings and got the grey Chaos Emerald.

"Woo-hoo! We got it!" I smiled in victory as I got down. As we left the vault, we saw Weiss coming to us while she was oddly wiping her hair with a towel. Must have got that from the shower room. What's odd is that I could see a bit of steam coming out of her, almost as if she took a bath or something. "Weiss, were you-" I was cut off by the princes-er heiress before I could finish.

"I know what you're going to say and I don't want you to ask me. Have you got the Emerald?" She asked me.

"Yep! Right here!" I showed her the grey gemstone of power.

"Good, now let's leave! I'm tired and need a rest." I agree, it's midnight and I didn't get much of a nap today. Deciding what we're going to do next, we were about to leave the casino until I saw Sonic looking at the Card & Pinball room.

"Do you wanna go in there, Sonic?" I asked my blue-furred friend.

"Huh? Oh no, it's just that this pinball is about a friend that I know about. But I don't really wanna talk about now. Best if you know it some other time." Sonic replied as he went on. I wonder what Sonic is talking about when he was looking at that pinball. Decided that I should slide that away, we left the casino but just as we did that, we were suddenly ambushed by Eggman and his hover car.

"YIKES!" I squeaked as I saw him trying to ram us. We all dodged out of the way but I accidentally dropped the grey Chaos Emerald as it hits the ground. "Ah! The Emerald!" I shouted as the four of us tried to grab it before Eggman could.

"On, no you don't!" Eggman cried out as he sprayed some kind of blue gas right in front of us, making us cry out in pain. All of the sudden, I began to feel sleepy and sleepy and sleepy. My head was getting dizzy and my eyes became drowsy.

"Hahahahaha! I can hear Eggman laughing from a distance.

"E-E-gg-m-ma-n-" I moaned out my last words before I ended up collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

 **GL: Phew! That ends chapter two of Ruby's story. That took longer than I expected, but hey, I got it done.**

 **Yep! I'm also giving the heroes of Remnant upgrades, just like the Sonic characters. It would be unfair if I didn't give them anything so I decided to give them good gadgets to help them on their new adventure. Of course, the gadgets are things I made up, so don't bother looking it up.**

 **I decided to skip NiGHTs pinball as it took too much space, so I just decided to make a reference about it. Anyone who is confused about that Final Eggman ring gain was a glitch. When I first played it, this happened. I don't know how but I might as well accept it and add this here as well.**

 **I also decided to give Ruby and Weiss speed shoes since Sonic and Tails go super fast. So in order to keep up with them, I gave the girls this so they have no need to get tired and get lost when running, now they're clones of Sonic (not exactly but you get the idea).**

 **Looks like Eggman stole another Chaos Emerald from them. What will the four heroes do now? See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Ruby's Story Path Part 3

**GL (GalaxyLight): Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for being so long. Too much schoolwork in the way and so is my career work. I'll try to write as much as I can before I go to sleep. Anyway, let's get to it!**

* * *

 **Ruby's Recap**

 _What's up, everyone? I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY!_

 _We found out that this Eggman guy and his partner Chaos in planning to take over the world by using the Chaos Emeralds to give them power. I won't let that happen, and neither will my friends._

 _We managed to get two Chaos Emeralds from the Mystic Ruins and the casino in Station Square. Things were just getting good until the Egghead ambushed us._

 _He must be after the Chaos Emeralds. I only remember dropping one but I ended up collapsing from trying to get it! I wonder what happened to me..._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes before blinking a few times to found out I was lying on the ground with Sonic, Tails and Weiss who also woke up and lifted themselves up. When I got up, I suddenly got a huge headache. Was it something I ate, drank or smelled? Luckily, the headache wore off pretty quickly so I don't have to worry about that anymore. Looking around, it was daytime ow. We must have slept through the entire night.

"Oh man, what happened to the Emerald we just had?" Tails asked. I searched to my dress to see if I have the grey Chaos Emerald, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Aahh... I guess Eggman's got one of them." I answered in depression.

"At least the other one's safe." Weiss said as she revealed the blue Chaos Emerald. Well, that's a good sign.

"Ugh! That guy must be desperate." Sonic grunted.

"That means his two to our one, and that's not good!" Tails informed us. Ugh! I hope Eggman doesn't find another Emerald before we do, if he does, we'll be having a huge problem.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Welcome to Station Square**

"Come on, guys! We need to get busy!" I told everyone.

"But where do we start? That's the question." Weiss sighed. Oh right, we don't know where to go next. We tried to think of something until I spotted a...rabbit flying from the alleyway... WHAT?!

"...Did I just see that?" I said out loud.

"See what?" Sonic asked me. Did they not see her, she must have been too high for them.

"Oh, nevermind! Hey, let's check that alleyway over there! Maybe we can find something since we haven't been there yet!" I did see her go out from there, so she must have left something at the very least I thought, I was right. When we got to the end, we found a crystal key stone similar to the one in the Mystic Ruins. except this one was blue and this one had a snowflake symbol on it.

"Do you think this can open something?" I asked everyone.

"Why don't we go back to the Mystic Ruins and find out?" Weiss said. We all nodded in agreement as we made our way to the train and rode our way back to the natural place.

 **B** **GM - Sonic Adventure OST - Mystic Ruin**

When we arrived at the Mystic Ruins, something BIG changed. A mountain wall was holed revealing a cave passageway inside, much to our surprise. What in the world broke it through and who or what was strong enough to break that? One guys said, that the soil of the rocks seems a lot like the soil from the Mystic Ruins, I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. I guess mysteries are better left not knowing, huh?

What was inside was another of those windy hole that sends us high up. Looks like we're going on another trip up, much to Weiss's dismay. Going higher up to the caves, we found a ice wall with a snowflake symbol on it. There was also a pedestal similar to the one below, except this one is blue instead of green. I placed the keystone on the pedestal, which opened the ice wall. What was in there was a long wooden ladder which was covered in ice a bit, must have been old.

"I fee like when we got up there, it's going to be cold." I commented.

"Ugh! I should have brought my coat with me." Weiss groaned. Tails looked at the Chaos Emerald radar.

"The radar says that the Emerald is up there." He stated.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sonic smiled as he began climbing up ladder, followed by us.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Snowy Mountain ...for Icecap**

The cave got more icier with snow and the place was getting very cold, there were even ice crystals around too. I was shaking a bit while folding my arms to keep myself warm. Although, I think Weiss is having much worse than I was. She was shaking more rapidly than me, I guess it was because she wasn't wearing much on that dress.

We finally got outside to find out we're on a snow mountain. The windy made us even more colder than now. Surprisingly, Sonic and Tails feel fine on their own, much to our jealousy.

"J-J-Just how are you two not c-c-cold in this weather?!" Weiss asked.

"There's a good reason why we have fur, Weiss." Tails explained.

"Yeah, if we weren't for them, we'd already be frozen in ice." Sonic chuckled. Wow! I guess fur really does wonders when it comes to dealing with the cold. Climbing up the cold snow (which I wished I bought gloves before we got here), we were ambushed by flying bee-like Badniks.

"Man, couldn't they attack us 'after' we got onto a flat rock?" I puffed my cheeks. Good thing, I had the lock-on scope, because thanks to it, I managed to one-shot every single one of them with my Crescent Rose.

"When did you get so good at sniping?" Weiss asked me in surprise of my awesome shooting.

"Must have been practising." I lied. I think explaining about my special power-up will wait until the whole gang is around. I wanna surprise them with my cool scope. When we were almost to the next cave, Weiss accidentally slipped when trying to get up on a ledge and began to fell backwards.

"WEISS!" I cried out in panic as I couldn't catch her hand before she could fall. I looked down with deep worry until I saw Tails flying up with his Tails while carrying Weiss's hand, much to my surprise. They then managed to get back up to us safely.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, thanks to Tails..." She replied back while Tails gasped a few times for air as if he was tired.

"Wow! For a young small fox, you're pretty strong to carry someone twice your size and fly with them." I praised.

"Yeah, though it depends on how heavy they are." Tails explained.

"Are you calling me heavy?" Weiss asked in an angry tone.

"What?! Of course not! Why would I think that?!" Weiss just scoffed as we continued to move on.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Limestone Cave ...for Icecap**

The cave was pretty bright and quiet, except for the Badniks walking and flying around the places. Still, the silent kinda keeps me shivered for some reason. I wonder if it's because of the chill.

"How old is this place I wonder?" I asked myself.

"Probably hundreds of years." Weiss betted. "I mean there are lots of traps that still work. It may be to prevent any trespassers about."

"I think there were an old tribe of ice climbers who climbed up these walls years ago." Tails explained. "They might have crafted this place with their equipment for shelter and left this place. The traps may be if someone manages to sneak in here and use it for their own purposes. At least that's what I assume. My theories aren't always accurate."

"Well, whatever works, they did a pretty good job with the place." Sonic commented. We nodded in agreement. e looked around the place and couldn't find anything, so we decided to go up and boy, was it high? We have to manoeuvre our way in every actions. Sonic can hold onto a ice spike from above the ceiling but we can't since it was too slippery and cold for our hands so we used our Semblance to go up instead. When finally reaching the top with the help of the jump panels (which causes a giant ice spike to fall down to the ground to create a pathway for us), we found another pathway which Tails says that the Chaos Emerald is that way.

 **BGM END**

We went on the pathway to find a door completely barricaded with wood planks. I wonder why? Was it to prevent people from getting in or out here?"

"...Do you think it's safe to bash the door?" Weiss asked.

"Why not? It's not like a huge avalanche is going to happen now once we break it." Sonic snickered as he smashed the door. I have a bad feeling about this, and I was right. When we got out, I cold wind came back causing my nose to itch.

"A-A-A-AAAA..." I was almost about to sneeze until Weiss covered my nose.

"Don't you dare!" She growled. The moment I tried to sneeze, it didn't happen. I stopped and gave a sigh of relief after Weiss got her finger off under my nose...that is until my nose went crazy again. "WAAAACHOOOOOO!" I couldn't hold it anymore and sneezed loudly to make an echo. There was silent until we felt an earthquake. We all shivered as we looked up to see the avalanche coming down.

"YOU JUST COULDN'T HOLD IT, COULD YOU?!" Weiss shouted angrily at me.

"I'M SOOOORRRY!" I wailed out loudly. "WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?!" I repeated while freaking out as the avalanche got closer.

"Tails! Can't you fly us out of here?!" Weiss asked the two-tailed fox.

"Are you kidding me?! I can't carry all of you at once!" Tails protested.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Be Cool, Be Wild and Be Groovy ...for Icecap**

"We'll have to jump outta here!" Sonic advised.

"What?! Are you insane?!" Weiss cried out.

"It's better than getting buried in cold snow! Besides, I got an idea!" Sonic smirked. He jumped out first and somehow landed on a wooden blank. Now he was riding on it like snowboard as he began sliding down the mountain.

"Snowboard? Cool! I'm going too!" I smiled as I jumped off.

"Hey, that's not safe!" Weiss protested but I ignored as I managed to land a wooden blank and began snowboarding down the mountain. Let's hope Weiss does the same, because I lost sight of her. And I can't even turn around since I'm too focus on the front.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I squeaked as I was uncontrollably tilting left and right. Okay, I'm gonna be honest, but I don't know HOW to ride a snowboard...that is until Sonic came along.

"Never rode a snowboard before?" Sonic asked.

"What do you think?!" I panicked.

"Relax, girl! Just don't rush too much when you ride, start long, slow and smooth. Take a deep breath and feel the wind." He advised me. I get it but I'm bit worried. I did what he says and breathe deep, not panicking, not worrying. I stood still and relaxed my arms, and now finding myself snowboarding freely. "There you go!" Sonic smiled.

"Wow! I'm actually doing it!" I said happily.

"See? No problem, right?"

"Y-Yeah!" Gaining confidence, I looked behind myself to see if Tails and Weiss made it. They did as I saw them riding perfectly and are catching up to us, much to my surprise.

"Weiss?! Since when did you know how to snowboard?!" I asked.

"I'll admit that Tails is a good learner, even though the knowledge of learning how to snowboard is beyond me." Weiss shrugged as Tails snickered a bit.

"So is the avalanche still after us?" I asked, just before I saw the big avalanche of snow coming. "Forget I asked! Let's go!" We dodged a few ice blocks coming on our way, although one of them hit me. Luckily it wasn't tough so I ended up smashing through it, though it hurt a bit but I used my Aura to heal the damage. We finally lost the avalanche after jumping over a cliff and landed onto the other side of the mountain. Now we can have fun snowboarding without any troubles... at least that's what I thought.

 **BGM END**

"Did you guys hear something?" I asked the others as I heard a sound of big loud footsteps behind us.

"Yeah, it would seem that we're not the only ones here on this mountain." Tails said. We looked behind us to see a huge robot which looks like a yeti, chasing behind us, much to out surprise and shock.

 **BGM - Sonic Unleashed OST - Boss Battle - Day**

"WHAT IN THIRTEEN SNOWFLAKES IS THAT?!" I shrieked.

"Looks like the Abominable Snowbot is here." Sonic smirked.

"Now is not the time to make name jokes here!" Weiss scolded.

"Eggman must have sent this big robot after us when we were looking for the Chaos Emeralds!" Tails said.

"When did he get the time to make something THAT big?!" I exclaimed, before I saw the big robot monster slam its fist onto me. I tilted left to dodge the ground pound, though I almost lost my balance because of the force but I managed to stay on the board. "Phew! That was close!" I said wiping the sweat off my forehead, despite how cold the place is.

"Looks like the robot won't let us go alive." Weiss said. "We'll have to take this thing down, even if it means snowboarding like this." Beating bad guys while snowboarding? Sounds like fun.

"Maybe we can use this to our advantage." Tails said. "The yeti robot is big but it is very slow. We'll attack him once he's open, and if we can find its weak point, we can destroy it to smithereens."

"Sounds like me kind of game." Sonic smiled. "Let's do this!" I smiled back to his confidence. If he think we can win, then I will too. The snow up ahead were gone and how switched to an icy road, which made the skating much, much more harder.

"Whoa! Whoa! We're snowboarding on thin ice here?!" I squeaked trying to balance myself to prevent falling off, even though I was waving my hands like crazy as if I was calling out for help.

"Just try to stay on, maybe this ice can keep the monster bot from coming after us." Sonic told us, but when we looked back, we could see the robot still chasing us fast. The claws are sinking onto the ice which helps him run easily, without slipping. "...or not." Sonic continued. Great, just great!

We dodged a few more ice blocks, and none of them doesn't seem to work on the robot, much to our dismay. We then saw a few cracks on the ice road and when we rode on them. It split into pieces almost making us tip over from the sudden shock.

"Waaah! Too thin!" I cried out in panic. Luckily, Sonic managed to get me back on my board by holding my hand. I blushed a bit before he let go of it. I wonder if he actually squeezed it tight, but I shouldn't really be talking about that... should I?

Anyway, there were icy water ahead which was not a good sign. Don't get me wrong, I like swimming, but swimming in icy water is something nobody should do. We used a ramp to jump over the water. And just as the yeti robot jumped too, Sonic jumped off his snowboard and delivered a ball attack on the yeti, causing him to fall down to the water.

"Yeah, go Sonic!" I cheered when we landed on the road again. We stopped to see if the yeti is down for the count, but we hoped too soon as two giant robotic hands rose up in front of us and grabbed the ice road and rose itself, much to our shock that its still alive. We moved on again to get away.

We finally got back onto the snow and this time, the yeti robot was sliding down on his stomach hoping he can go faster and catch us. Oddly enough, it did which was bad for us. And you what's even worse, he's now sending his minions which are small wendigo robots to attack us.

"Great! Now he's got mini-wendigoes doing slide-bys!" I exclaimed in annoyance. Luckily, they weren't as troublesome as the yeti. Me and Weiss used our weapons to destroy them while Sonic and Tails punched and kicked them respectively, freeing some animals.

 **BGM - Dance Dance Revolution - DM Ashura - Aftershock!**

"I've had enough of this robot!" Weiss gritted her teeth. "We're taking this thing down, one way or another!"

"You got a plan?" I asked. Weiss nodded back and explain the plan, which was enough to help me understand. When we got our roles, it was time for us to shine. When the yeti tried to swipe us with its arm, we know it is time. "Act now!" Weiss ordered as Operation: Yeti extermination is under way.

We dodged the swipe while Sonic jumped high up and ball attacked him on the eyes, blinding him. Weiss then began to melt the snow and then froze the rocky road in a fast time, making a ice road, causing the yeti robot to spin around, having no idea what to do. As for me, I was being carried by Tails by hand with my sniper rifle on my right hand. Of course it was heavy with one arm, so I can only make one shot before I get dropped.

"Steady... steady..." I focused hard to aim for the most weakest point of yeti. When I saw the mouth opening back and forth, I could see a small piece of crystal inside, could that be the weak point? If so, then I got to make my shot count. "Tails, lower me down in front of the yeti, I find its weak point!" I called out. My fox friend nodded and lowered me down. Using my lock-on scope, I carefully targeted the small crystal, but it was pretty hard because the yeti was still spinning around and it was opening and closing its mouth back and forth, much to my annoyance. But after enough concentration, I got the right aim and pulled the trigger firing a fast bullet piercing the crystal.

The yeti roared in agony as its body began to have electrical chains around it, meaning it can't work probably and that's good for us. Tails dropped me off and I landed back on my board which was coincidentally on top of me. Lucky! Now instead of the yeti spinning when the snow returned, it began rolling and turned itself into a huge snowball and was coming right after all.

"Yeti-lance!" Sonic called out.

"Was that supposed to be a pun?!" Weiss scolded.

"I'm pretty sure it was." I sweatdropped. And here I thought Yang's puns were the only ones bad. But the real bad part is the road is ended to a cliff. I thought we were done for until I saw a ski lift dragging on a lane.

"We're gonna have to jump on and hope we can grab the lift!" Weiss stated when the mountain got steeper down causing us to slide faster.

"AAAAAAHHH! You mind if we catch a lift?!" I squeaked loudly as I was the first one to jump before Weiss, Tails and Sonic. Luckily, Weiss managed to grab the ledge of the ski lift while my jump was less higher and grabbed onto Weiss's legs, swinging ourselves.

"Whoa! Ruby! Don't swing so fast! You're making me lose my grip!" Weiss shouted.

"I can't! I'm just holding on!" I protested. We looked back to the yeti robot who fell off the cliff, most likely falling to its death. We couldn't hear a crash though, must be deep, and that is scary. I really though we were going to die if we didn't catch the lift. Weiss then lost her grip and let go of the lift. But it was a good thing because she let go when we swung forward and managed to land on the other side of the cliff.

 **BGM END**

"We're Sonic and Tails?" I asked as we looked around to find our furry friends.

"Up here!" I heard Sonic call above us. We looked up to find the Sonic held onto Tails while he was flying. "Glad you guys made it!"

"You too!" I smiled.

"Look! There's a town over there!" Weiss said as she pointed at small town not far from here. "Let's take a rest! I'm freezing!" We nodded in agreement we walked our way there.

* * *

 **BGM - Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST - Spiran Scenery/Spira Unplugged**

"Haaahh! That's much better!" I let out a huge sigh of relaxation after slurping a hot cup of cocoa. The townspeople here were nice enough to give us shelter and relax for a bit. I guess they were a bit surprised when they saw us covered in snow and we desperately needed to get in. We all set on a chair with warm blankets on us, it was like a cure for coldness.

"Thank you all for kindly giving us shelter, even though you've never met us." Weiss said to the people who lives in this house we're in.

"It's the least we could do." The wife smiled. "You all must have been out there for a long time."

"You can say that again..." Sonic smiled.

"Wow! It's Sonic The Hedgehog, in the flesh!" The kids yelled out in joy of seeing their favourite superhero with their own eyes. Yep, they've also heard of Sonic The Hedgehog, the hero of saved the world which was another reason why they let us in because we're stated as friendly people.

"So what brings all of you here in these cold mountains?" The husband asked us.

"We're here to find a diamond-shaped gemstone." Tails asked, trying not to talk about the Chaos Emeralds. He showed one of them to the family. "They look like this, the colours are blue, grey, red, yellow, purple, cyan and green."

"Oh, I think we have one of those..." The wife said. She went into away and came back with a green bright gemstone and it was definitely what we need.

"Ah! You found one!" Ruby cried out.

"The kids found it near our town and brought it to our house." The wife explained. "This is what you're looking for!"

"Yes!" Tails replied. "...Look, I know this is too much to ask, but do you think we can have it?"

"Absolutely." The husband instantly said, much to our surprise. "I have this hunch that you all need to save the world again, am I wrong?" We all looked at each other and the back to him.

"Nope! You're not wrong!" The husband just smiled.

"Then take it, it's yours. No need to give us anything in return."

"Wow! Thank you so much!" I smiled as I got the Chaos Emerald from the family.

"And I thought things could get more complicated..." Weiss muttered.

"Great! Now that we're done, let's go!" Sonic stated.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! I feel like it's too far from the station now." Weiss shouted. "I am NOT going back there by walk again!"

"If you need a lift, there's a cart transport outside for you to ride on back below to the lower grounds." The wife suggested.

"THANK YOU!"

 **BGM END**

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Mystic Ruin**

After finally getting back down to the station, we could relax easy before going back to search for Chaos Emeralds again. I asked a few safari travellers and one said he saw two odd people. One of them had long arms and red body. I could only think of Eggman with that description. But what shocked me though was the other person. He said she had long blonde hair with lilac and she looks to be in her teens. I can think of one person from that description, and if he's telling the truth and I am excited to happy to see her again. He said they headed towards the waterfall, so I called everyone and we went together.

"Are you sure it's her?" Weiss asked me.

"Of course! There's no one in the world who I can think of!" I replied.

"I hope so..."

 **BGM -** **Sonic The Hedgehog: Passion & Pride "Unknown From M.E" Ver. 1 (Instrumental)**

When we got to the waterfall, we were met with a red creature who looks to be the same size as Sonic. He looked to have long quills which I think is his hair. He had a white curved mark on his chest. He had red shoes with a yellow stripe along with an iron plate on top of the yellow stripe (looks cool). But what's cool is that he had white knuckles with two spikes with each hand. He must be a brawler like Yang. Speaking of which, where is she? I can't see her around.

"What's up, Knuckles?" Sonic asked him.

"Eh? Knuckles is his name?" I asked. Weiss and I looked at his knuckles and became deadpanned to this. He was literally named after them, can you believe it?!

"If he was named because of those gloves, I am not going to like these creatures much with their choices of names." Weiss stated. Before we went to greet the red guy, he suddenly lunged at us with a punch, giving us a shock to quickly dodge it.

"YIKES!" I squeaked as I leaped away from the punched. What in the world has gotten into him. He just met us and now he want to kill us? Why?!

"Somethin' buggin' you?" Sonic asked.

"No time for games, Sonic!" Knuckles cried out. "Give me the Emeralds you have! Right now!" Huh?! The reason why he attacked us is because he wanted the Chaos Emeralds? If so, why doesn't he just ask us instead attacking us? Is that his way of getting what he wants?!

"What?! Let's just see you take 'em, huh!" Sonic taunted.

 **BGM END**

That's when the two started fighting each other; Knuckles delivering punches and Sonic dodging every single one of them using his speed.

"...Just what is going on?" Weiss asked out of the open.

"That's what I wanna know!" I answered. "I thought Knuckles was Sonic's friend. Why do they have to fight each other?"

"Apparently, he wants us to hand over the Chaos Emeralds."

"But why?"

"Beats me. He hasn't given us his answers...yet." While we were discussing, we suddenly heard a soft scream, but it was getting closer.

"...uuubyyyy!" Why does it sounds familiar?

"Does anyone hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, and it's getting closer." Tails said.

"And it sounds an awful lot like..." Before Weiss could finish, I was immediately tackled from behind and hugged tight, enough to feel like I was twisted by vines.

 **BGM - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep OST - Innocent** **Times**

"AAAAAHHH! RUBY! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE AND ALIVE! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED!" I recognised that voice anywhere. I slowly looked behind me to see it was my lovable and strong blonde sister hugging me tight with a big smile with a few tears falling down on her eyes. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE! BUT I KNEW I WAS WRONG TO THINK THAT! I'M NEVER GOING TO THINK THAT AGAIN!" She hugged me even tighter, much to my dismay.

"ARGH! Yang! You're squeezing me too tight!" I gagged. "I won't be able to stay alive if you keep doing this!"

"Ah! Sorry...again!" Yang squeaked as she let go of me. Goodness, if I stayed like that any longer, I would have been suffocating. Meanwhile, I saw Knuckles landing punches on Sonic again, only to miss and stomped on Knuckles's head. It was pretty funny.

"I didn't think you'd come here out of nowhere." Weiss sweatdropped.

"Oh, hey, Weiss. Still has cold as ever." Yang greeted.

"You sound like you had nothing to worry about with me, but Ruby is more of a worrisome!"

"Duh, she's my sister! Family has been known to be safe, y'know!"

"Whatever." When she said that, Knuckles tried to pound Sonic to the ground, only to miss again as Sonic ball attacked him in the face.

"What is Knuckles doing, fighting that blue guy?" Yang asked us when she saw the fight.

"You know Knuckles, Yang?" I asked.

"Yeah, he and I have been travelling into all sorts of places together to search for some shard pieces. And it looks like I'm not the only one who is accompanying a furry."

"Furry?" Tails asked in confusion.

"Don't mind her words! Sometimes, she tends to say something dumb!" Weiss called out trying to get him to forget what Yang said.

"Hey! I do not!" Yang retorted.

"Your puns count as something dumb!"

"They do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!" The argument went on and on and on.

"...Do they normally argue like this?" Tails asked me.

"Most of the times..." I sweatdropped.

 **BGM END**

I looked at Sonic and Knuckles who were still fighting. They both charged to each other and sent themselves flying in their opposite directions. But the bad part was that when Sonic was sent flying back, the Chaos Emeralds he had flew off of him.

"Oh no, the Chaos Emeralds..." Sonci exclaimed.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Theme of EGGMAN**

And just when he said that, Eggman popped up from below the waterfall out of nowhere, while doing his evil laugh.

"Eggman!" Sonic, Tails and Knuckles cried out.

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss groaned loudly.

"Where did you come from?!" I shouted in shock before Eggman took the Chaos Emeralds.

"Ha! Like taking candy from a baby!" Eggman smiled.

"Great! Now we're back to zero!" I groaned before Knuckles went to see the Emeralds he was holding.

"That's a Chaos Emerald!" He exclaimed. Well duh! What did he expect it to be, a normal gemstone?

"That's right fool! You made it all too easy!" Eggman said. "You practically gave them to me!"

"Eh? What is he talking about?" I asked. But I couldn't get my answer when Sonic spoke up.

"Hold it right there creep! you can't get away with this...!" He stated before turning to Knuckles. "Knuckles, don't tell me Eggman tricked you again?" Tricked him? AGAIN?! Am I missing something here?!

"Me? What about you?" Knuckles retorted.

"Way to go, Knucklehead!" Lol, Knucklehead. Totally fits him.

 **BGM END**

"Now, I have four lovely Emeralds..." Eggman stated. "Chaos..."

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Event: Strain**

"Oh no, not that blue blob again." I frowned as the blue puddle appears next time. Chaos appears again, this time big with two metal bone arms. That means he has two Chaos Emeralds in him; one is purple and the other is grey which we got from the casino.

"Still looks creepy as ever..." Yang groaned.

"Ah, you met him too?" Weiss asked her.

"Yup!"

"These are for you, my friend..." Eggman exclaimed as he threw both the Chaos Emeralds into Chaos. He transforms again into something I don't even know. He looks like a shark from the fin on his back, except he still has arms which look like fins and have no thumbs. He had a horn on his forehead, where his brain is. Inside his hands and wrists it has grey bones, each with a Chaos Emerald embedded in them. He also has bones running from its tail fin to its belly where he has a pelvis-like bone holding two Chaos Emeralds now.

"Ah! He transformed again!" Tails stated.

"Is that... a shark?" I asked curiously.

"I don't even know what that is, neither do I care." Weiss shuddered.

"Man, no one ever cuts us any slack!" Sonic groaned. Before we could fight, Chaos then suddenly summons water from the waterfall pond and creates a giant wave, trapping us all in the water. I couldn't see anything because I lost my movement underwater as I was spinning around like crazy from the water flow. Eventually, it stopped as I managed to control my body again. I was running out of air so I quickly began to swim up to the surface. When I got up, I looked around to see that we're in an entirely different place. I was in the middle of a lake surrounded by rocks and trees. I climbed onto a huge lily pad which somehow keeps me afloat and searched for the others.

"Sonic! Weiss! Yang! Where are you?!" I called out. Nobody responded, except for one.

"GAH!" I turned to see Sonic holding onto a lily pad. I quickly jumped my way there to help him up.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Sonic replied gasping for air. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I hope they didn't drown..." I said worryingly. I wanted to look for them if I could, if Chaos didn't appear from the water now of all times.

"I don't think we'll be going anywhere with him on the way." Sonic said. "Let's take him out first, then we'll worry about the others."

"Aw. Seems there's nothing else we can do." I frowned as I took out my Crescent Rose. I wanted to find the others and see if they're okay, but I don't think Chaos will let us, so there's no other way. "Just wait, guys! we'll come back for you soon!"

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Boss: Chaos 0, 2 & 4**

Chaos makes his attack by creating a wave attack using his tail. We jumped over it to dodge it and separated ourselves in different lily pads. Chaos turs his eyes on me and charges to me at high speed. I freaked and jumped onto another lily pad before Chaos destroyed the one I previously stepped on. When it rose up, I took this chance and fired my Crescent Rose at the brain. He breaks into small pieces with four Chaos Emeralds flying around, before they reform Chaos back to normal.

 _'Guess one shot won't be enough...'_ I thought in my head. I looked at Sonic who was looking around his surroundings in a very paled look. I wonder what's wrong with him. I lots my thoughts when I saw Chaos charging to him.

"SONIC! LOOK OUT!"I called out to him.

"Wha-?!" Sonic turned to Chaos but did not react enough to dodge as Chaos flips the lily pad over, sending Sonic flying and into the water. "ARGH! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" He screamed as he coming down to the water. He tried to keep up to the surface but he keeps coming down.

"What's wrong, Sonic?! SWIM!" I shouted.

"RUBY! HELP ME! HEL-BLUB-BLUB-BLUB!" Sonic couldn't speak anymore as he descended down the water drowning.

"NOOOO! SONIC!" I shrieked in horror as I jumped into the water to save him. I noticed Chaos looking at us and began to swim to us. My eyes widen panicking, I need to act quick. I grabbed Sonic by the hand and quickly swam back to the surface and leaped up to the lily pad before Chaos could get us. I gasped for air and Sonic did too as he was lying down. "'Huff' Are you okay, Sonic? 'Huff'" I asked him between breaths.

"Yeah, I think so. 'huff'" Sonic replied.

"What happened? You looked at the water as if you're afraid of it, and then you started drowning."

"Yeah... that's because... I can't swim."

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Can't swim? Oh, that is so not good... Do hedgehogs swim? I've never seen one before. Then again, if he was an actual hedgehog... yeah, he definitely can't swim. "I mean; I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. Should have told ya earlier. But it must have slipped my mind. AND WATCH OUT!" He shouted as I turned around to see Chaos turn into four ball of water. They try to bounce on us but we reacted fast enough to dodge out of the way. The moment he reformed back, he was at the surface. Sonic took this chance and used his homing ball attack on him on the head. He breaks into four pieces again but then reforms back to normal, but it looks weakened as he moves more slower than usual.

"One more shot could defeat it." I said.

"Then we'll just have to wait until it pops out then." Sonic smirked as I agreed as well. Chaos did multiple wave attacks again and we dodge them. He used a shockwave attack flipping over almost all the lily pads in the area. I couldn't react to that and fell into the water. Sonic did too so I saved him and climbed onto another lily pad. There weren't many left so we need to finish him quick or we'll be his food, that's for sure, I hope I tasted bad for him. We handled his attacks pretty easy, except for one which really caught me off guard. Chaos suddenly extended his arm and punched me in the face, causing me to fall down on the lily pad in pain.

"RUBY! Are you okay?!" Sonic asked me when came to me.

"He his ny nosh." I said. I was actually supposed to say 'He hit my nose', but my nose hurts so much, I couldn't speak properly and I was holding onto it. I think I got a nosebleed from that too. Sonic turned to Chaos with an angry face.

"You stupid ugly blob! Hitting a girl is one thing! But right in the nose is taking it too far!" He shouted at Chaos. "Come out there and fight like a real man if you think you can just hurt people like that!" Whoa! I didn't think Sonic would be so angry for me. Sure, I got hurt hard but it was just minor damage. But judging how Sonic looks now, I don't think he's gonna take that chance and forgive the monster so easily. I think Yang would act the same way too.

Chaos extended his arm again trying to claw Sonic, but Sonic side-dodged it and caught the bone claw, much to my shock. he 'ran' on the water (yes, he literally did that), dragging Chaos with him through a stick, then rock and then a tree. Geez, that's gotta hurt! He then ran on a rocked shaped ramp and was in the air with Chaos. Sonic let go of the bone claw and turned into ball and spun much faster than usual before homing him piercing through the monster.

Chaos roared before turning himself into a puddle of water now. It went into the water and was no gone. Wow, Sonic did some stunt and I was amazed by it.

 **BGM END**

"That'll make you learn not to make cheap shots." He snorted before jumping to my position. "You okay, Ruby?"

"Yeah, I'll think I'll managed..." I replied finally speaking properly. There were still blood on my nose so I sued the pond to wash it away.

"Great! Now let's find the others before Eggman-" Sonic couldn't finish when there was another earthquake happening. The water began to shake rapidly as well. The pond then suddenly turned into a whirlpool sucking us in before we could get away. We screamed before getting sucked in.

* * *

"...R...y... Wa... up... by..." I heard someone's voice call out. I tried opening my eyes but it was heavy, I was about to dose off again until a loud voice was heard into my ear. "WAKE UP, RUBY!" I jumped from the loud voice and landed back to the ground with a groan.

"Ow! That was loud!" I whimpered in pain.

"You're alive! Thank goodness!" It was my sister's voice as she hugged my tight knowing that I was alive.

"ARG! I told you to stop with the tight hugs, Yang!" I squeaked. "You're choking me!"

"Sorry...again." I looked around to see Weiss, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic here as well and they seemed safe.

"You guys are alright!" I cried out in happiness.

"Yeah, I don't know what really happened to me." Yang said. "I must have been knocked out. But more importantly, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NOSE?!" Oh, that's right. The injury is still there.

"Heh heh heh, well apparently Chaos landed a cheap shot on me." I explained. "Sonic got really angry for that and landed an awesome stunt. He dragged him through rocks and tree and sent him in the air and smashed through him. You should have seen his angry face and moves he did. he was like a speed freak of destruction."

"Heh heh. I only did to cheer my friend up." Sonic chuckled.

"Sonic? Getting angry? That's something you don't see everyday..." Tails said. Really? I guess he acts cheery all the time then.

"Hrm. I wanted to get a piece of Chaos too for hurting my sister. But since Sonic beat me to it. I guess I can't argue with that. Thanks for dealing with him." Yang smiled at Sonic.

"Don't mention it. Just doing a hero's work." Sonic replied as I chuckled through. "It's Eggman, you're done." We turned to Eggman who was still here. He doesn't seem happy that we beat Chaos, but he smirked looking like he still got some more tricks on his schemes.

"Ha! I'm far from done!" He snarled. "You may have taken out Chaos for now, but I still have my carrier." He pressed a button on his hovercar and something loud was coming from the sky. There was a huge shadow from the ground to tell it was coming from the sky. We all looked up, shocked and surprised to see a huge floating red airship appearing above us.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Weiss shouted.

"IT'S HUGE!" I followed.

"Behold my floating masterpiece, the Egg Carrier!" Eggman stated. Egg Carrier? Wow, very original. "But it pales in comparison to the power of Chaos!" If he's talking about Chaos with all seven Emeralds together, then he would be right. "Adieu... Until we meet again, my friends... Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"We're not your friends in the first place." I bluntly said before getting stares from others. "What?"

"You know that's not what he meant, right?" Weiss said to me.

"About what?" I asked again. Weiss just face-palmed while Yang just sighed, leaving me confused. Was it something I said? We then saw Eggman being surrounded by green light coming from his carrier ship. It was sending him up inside it before flying away.

"Hey, we can't let him get away!" Tails stated.

"But how? He's in a ship and we don't having anything to fly!" I said.

"Not everything." Weiss said.

"Eh?"

"Tails has the original plane, the Tornado which is flyable enough."

"We'll go to the workshop and use it and catch up to Eggman!" Tails said

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Sonic agreed.

"You guys go!" Yang said to us, much to our surprise.

"What? You're not coming with us?!" I asked in shock.

"Knuckles and I have some unfinished business to take care of." Yang answered. "But don't worry, when I'm finished, I'll catch up with you all in no time flat!" While I did not want Yang to go away from me again. I feel like she needs to do her own work while we do ours.

"...Okay. Just be careful." I told her as I hugged her.

"Dummy. I'm the one who should be saying that to you." Yang smiled as we separated our hugs and went on our separate ways. We made our way back to Tails's workshop, I wonder what kind of plane he has.

"Wait here for a second, guys." Tails said as he entered the workshop.

"What does the Tornado look like, Sonic?" I asked the blue hedgehog.

"Oh, it's just a classic normal air plane, nothin' special." Sonic replied. "I had for a long time, it helps me go on various adventures through many lands. I even needed it to go after Eggman's airships. Tails flies it most of the times since I don't use it often, but I really don't care much. If he likes it, I don't have a problem with it."

"Wow. I wish I could fly one." I said.

"Until you're 18, you're not flying one." Weiss remarked.

"You're one to talk!"

"I just need to wait until next year until you have 3 years to go." I puffed my cheeks. She was right, guess flying a plane will have to wait for a while, before I can get my pilot license. We then felt a sudden quake coming from Tails's workshop. What's he doing in there?

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Believe in Myself (Theme of TAILS)**

Much to our shock, the palm trees began to slowly tilt down, but it didn't fall off the cliff, instead it was stuck attacked to the ground. And the reason it moved away was because the ground split itself to reveal a road popping up from under. While this is happening, the garage door opens and a red plane comes out of it. It looked like a normal classic air plane with two tails symbols on it. Besides that, it looks cool to fly.

"Sonic! Hop in!" Tails said to Sonic. The blue hedgehog jump behind Tails and stood there as if that's his seat.

"Wait! You're going to stand there?!" I asked worryingly. "Won't you fall off?"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty good at keeping my balance on planes." Sonic smiled. "And this spot is the safest place from behind backed up by the wind. I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so..." I looked at the plane again and realised there was only one seat and that seat is where Tails is sitting on. "Hold on! What about us?! What are we supposed to do while you're out there going after Eggman?!"

"Took you long enough to notice." Weiss sighed. Looks like she knew about the one-seat scene first before I did.

"Eheheheh! Sorry, but I don't think I have enough space to fit all of you in this plane." Tails chuckled nervously. I frown after hearing that, are we just deadweight for this kind of thing. That's just mean.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you all look for the rest of the Chaos Emeralds, while we take care of Eggman?" Sonic asked us. "There are still three left to find."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I squeaked slamming my fist to my palm.

"Here you go, Weiss." Tails said tossing the Emerald radar to Weiss. "You'll need this to find the Emeralds."

"Got it. Good luck out there and be careful." Weiss warned them.

"Let's go!" Tails stated as the jets on his plane were on. The plane zoomed on the road before gaining altitude and flew itself high to the sky.

"Come back soon!" I waved goodbye before we lost sight of them. There was now silence in the area.

 **BGM END**

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Mystic Ruin**

"So... where do we start now?" I asked Weiss.

"Well, might as well search for the remaining Chaos Emeralds." Weiss said. She pressed the button on the radar to turn it on. The radar shows an Emerald is around in the Mystic Ruins so we're still here. It lead to a mine cave which was now opened to use. A safari traveller told us that since the first party didn't report back, they're sending a second party. He fixed the trolley so it should work now.

"So, are we all ready for a serious trek into the jungle?" He told the party and us as well.

"Yeah!" They all shouted, I joined in too. We all hopped into the big trolley and transported through the cave to anew place to go. The leader said that it leads to the jungle, so that means the Chaos Emerald is there... Yeah, this will take a while.

* * *

 **GL: That's all for this part of Ruby's story, I hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **Looks like Yang is okay now and she's with Knuckles. That totally make sense for both brawlers to partner up together.**

 **I decided to add a mini-boss in Icecap since someone wanted me to make stronger Badniks for them to deal with. Depending on who's story it is, the main character will take on Chaos 4 as Ruby and Sonic has. Weiss's story will be with Tails and Yang's story will be with Knuckles.**

 **Since the Tornado has one seat. Ruby and Weiss have to drop out and decide to go for the rest of Chaos Emeralds. This route will be similar to Tails's storyline, but not too much. I'll make it be as unoriginal as much as I can.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see in the next chapter!**


	5. Ruby's Story Path Part 4

**GL (GalaxyLight): Back for another chapter! Now this one takes place outside the character's story and is exclusively for both Ruby and Weiss. I'm gonna put my imagination through this a lot, so I hope you enjoy this new story chapter.**

* * *

 **Ruby's Recap**

 _What's up, everyone? I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY!_

 _That stupid Eggman took not just one but two Chaos Emeralds from us and gave them all the Chaos. Now we're back to zero, can't anything get any good for us?_

 _Sonic and Tails are going after him with the Tornado plane but we can't go since there are no more seats, meaning we're staying here in the Mystic Ruins, bummer!_

 _Looks like it's just me and Weiss now, searching for a Chaos Emerald of our own. We also got a new place to go in the Mystic Ruins, I wonder what we'll see..._

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Mystic Ruin**

"WHOA! THIS PLACE IS BIG!" I exclaimed as I saw the new place in the Mystic Ruins. We were at the top of a huge jungle full of trees, rivers and a temple from a distance.

"...I feel like we're going to get lost once we get down to the forest." Weiss said worryingly.

"Oh, you worry too much, Weiss. It's not like we'll be having absolutely no idea where we're going once we explore the place." I smiled at my best friend when we climbed down to the forest using a ladder.

 **Soon Afterwards**

"Okay... we might be lost." I frowned in exhaustion. Apparently, the jungle is bigger than I thought it would be, because we spent an entire 25 minutes walking around the area. It was like a maze here.

"You just cannot take my word for it, can you?!" Weiss scolded at me.

"I didn't know this jungle would be so big?!" I protested. Weiss just sighed.

"Let's just forget about it and look for the Chaos Emerald!" She took out the emerald radar and activated it. Oh, yeah, I forgot about that, how did I forget about that? "Let's see..." We took a look at the radar, it reads that it is at the left side of where we are. We made our way there to found a mysterious cave which was pretty well hidden, because the path to get there was literally covered with trees and vines. It was hard getting through all that, especially when we sometimes got stuck by the vines, it took minutes for us to get off of it, and did I forget to mention they were itchy as well?

"It looks pretty dark in there." I said. I'll admit that I'm slightly scared of the dark, especially when I'm by myself. I can't help it, who wouldn't be scared enough to go in there by yourself.

"...I see torches in there." Weiss said. "Someone must have been here before we did... Do you suppose the missing squad would be there?" I gulped when she aske me that. If that was the case, then going in there made me feel even more scared.

"Uh... I-I don't know. B-But should we really go in there?" I asked nervously.

"Of course we are! The Chaos Emerald is in there and we have to get it before Eggman and Chaos does. Do you want to save the world or not?!"

"Well, sure but-"

"Then let's go before we can sit in this place any longer. These annoying vines remind me of the annoying itches I got from them!" I let out a sigh as I was forced to go into the cave with Weiss. Hopefully we don't meet any dangerous monsters in there. Inside was a wooden elevator, which means we're goin down into the caves.

* * *

 **BGM - Sly 3: Honour Among Thieves OST - Mining Camp**

We went down to find we're in an old mine shaft, very old most likely. There were rocks, pick-axes and a few glowing mushrooms. They look tasty, but I don't want to get a tummy ache from eating those.

"How old is this place?" I asked Weiss.

"Don't ask me. I don't even know anything about this world." Weiss rolled her eyes. We opened the door and proceeded through the passageway and were met with a mine cart coming straight towards us from the uphill.

"WATCH OUT!" I panicked as Weiss and I jumped over it and watches it fall off the hole where the rail ends.

"Who the heck pushed that down on us?" Weiss asked in an angry mood.

"We're gonna have to go up there and find ou- LOOK OUT! HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE!" I yelled to see another mine cart coming down to us. After we went the hill while dodging the mine carts going down, we finally got up to find that the culprits are some spider badniks.

"Ugh! Spiders? I hate spiders!" I squeaked before we took out our weapons to get rid of all of them. The webs they threw at us was yucky and sticky too, so we had to tear it away from us and our clothes for minutes before going back to where we were.

Moving right along, we got to the next place which was big and there were bottomless pits, which to my frightening dismay. Seriously, I don't anyone would want to fall on something that deep, I can't even see the end for crying out loud. We saw badniks pawns mining the area, maybe they're looking for the Chaos Emerads too. Well, we're not letting that happen.

"CHARGE!" I shouted as I began running to them with my Crescent Rose.

"Wha-?! Don't just recklessly charge you way without a plan!" I heard Weiss scold me but I ignored it, bashing robots goes first. The robots tried to attack with the pick-axes but they were swinging it so slow, they were pretty easy to dodge. After that, I slashed them in half with not problems.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" I turned to see Weiss shooting lightning balls at the robots from another side of the bridge. "You think I'd le you cut down the bridge, leaving us stuck, then you've got another thing coming!" You mean the robot tried to cut down the bridge to stop our path. That is so low! When we ran past the bridge, we could see more robots coming across, time to play their game.

"Since you guys want to cut us off, why don't I do it for ya?" I smirked as I used my scythe to cut off the ropes holding the bridge, it falls and so does the robots. I chuckled looking at this, it was very funny. When we moved on to the side of the mountain-rocks. The ground we were walking began to crumble itself much to our shock, but what shocked us even more was that boulders was falling on top of us.

"YIKES!" I shrieked as Weiss and I jumped onto the other side. The boulders smashed the ground apart all falling into the bottomless pit.

"Phew! That was close..." Weiss panted from the sudden shock. Seriously, that almost gave us a heart attack. Just how old are these mines?! There are also some old shacks around the mines, people must have worked here for years. I wonder what they were searching for in here.

Moving along in the narrow mines, we suddenly heard crackling noises which was very close to us. We took out our weapons to be ready to what's coming. What popped up was a bear's head, which surprised me. We took our battle stances, ready to fight, only to found out that the bear head was just a costume of a human miner with a shotgun, he's even wearing bear-like shoes.

"Oh, nothing to scream about... Maybe except a man wearing a bear's head." I shuddered.

"I doubt that can make anyone scream since it's just a costume..." Weiss said giving me a narrowed eye.

"Shhhh!" The man shushed us. "You'll scare 'em all off!"

"Scare what off?" I asked.

"The werewolves!" Hearing that made me shudder again.

"See? Now THAT'S something to scream about, but I am NOT going to do that!" Weiss stated. She once told me that werewolves tend to look a lot like beowolves. I thought it because y'know, they rhyme. I wonder if that's true.

"Quiet!" The miner reminded us again, this time we kept our mouth shut. Now, we heard some growling noises and it was very close. "Hahaha! Here they come, girls!" What showed up was just as Weiss and I expected.

 **BGM - Fire Emblem Fates OST - Puppet's Feast**

"Yep, you were right, Weiss. They look like beowolves... except they're brown and have more hair and no mask on them either." I said firmly.

"Nothing weird there..." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Oi! Unless you blokes can fight, you better high-tail outta here before ya get hurt!" The miner said to us.

"I'll show you who's the bloke here!" Weiss growled, irritated by his personality, that's nothing weird either. The werewolves fight exactly the same as beowolves so they were pretty easy to fight against, although their growls and faces look a little more creepier than them, and did I forget to mention they're a little bit faster? And they seem to be a little bit more tougher to take down for some reason.

I managed to make a few scratches on them, but didn't manage to kill them. One almost got me cornered until the miner took care of that. I went to shooting mode instead, just to be at the safer side. Weiss used lightning Dust magic to scare them away, though I have a feeling they'll come back again. After dealing with the werewolves, we began catching our breath, those monsters were worse than beowolves, and don't ask me how, they just where!

 **BGM END**

"Well, you two can handle yourselves alright, but that's still no reason to be playing in these dark mines!" The miner told us.

"We're not playing!" I protested. "We're only here to found something that we clearly need for Sonic!"

"Sonic? Ya mean the fast blue hedgehog, the world saver?" I nodded to him. "Heh, thought he might've. Ya see, I'm here protecting the Mystic Ruins mines. But why would he sent you two?"

"Are you saying we're not good enough?! Is that what you're telling us?!" Weiss said angrily. "I have you know we've dealt a whole army of robots and monsters, we'll be already done with them before they can take us as food!" The miner just laughed at us.

"With the more darker hungry werewolves about, you are most likely the food." He said.

"D-Darker werewolves?!" I shuddered.

"Yeah, especially if you're plannin' on messin' around at the depths of this cave that's further on..."

"Oh, we won't, we won't... Why not?" I asked.

"The locals call it 'Devil's Pool'. They say bad things are happening there."

"D-D-Devil's Pool?!" My face turned even more blue. I can't imagine what's there.

"Please, I'm pretty that's nothing but superstitious myths that everyone just blabbers about it." Weiss shook her head, instantly not believing it. The miner just laughed again.

"Don't try to be so sure of yourself, lady." He smirked. "You never know what you'll find deep in these mines. You be careful now!" After that, he left us to do his own thing.

"What a weirdo." Weiss commented.

"I don't know, his tales do sounds pretty believable." I protested.

"Come on, now. People like them just tell false tales these days. Besides, other monsters such as Vampires, banshees, aliens and mischievous spirits are just made-up monsters from fictional stories and historical tales!" Though, when she said that, we heard a loud howl coming from in these caves. The two of us shuddered by this. "...But let's keep our eyes on the dangerous places. Just in case." After that, we moved on.

We then found a huge door which looked a bit like a vault. It was pretty locked up well, the miners must have found something big inside there. Driven by curiosity, we decided to open the door, and by doing that we both had to pull the lever at the same time to get it open. On the other side was a narrow passageway. What was down there was real lava which gave me the nerves. I do NOT wanna fall down there. We slowly tried to get pass this narrow road without falling off, but luck wasn't on our side today.

 **BGM - Sly 3: Honour Among Thieves OST - Mining Camp ~ Fight**

The road began to crack, one cracking in front of us, and another from behind. We were about to go down.

"Quick! We must move before it-" Weiss was cut off when the rock we were standing on finally gave in, and we began falling down along with rock.

"NNOOOOOOOO!" We both screamed at the top of our lungs. We didn't want to die, not after we've come this far. I closed my eyes, hoping something good will come. But nothing felt like it happened. I opened them to see that the rock that we're still standing on was floating on the lava. Weiss and I gave a sigh of relief that we're still alive.

"Phew! I thought for sure we were gonna die on that part." I said.

"Don't get your hopes up too soon." Weiss said to me. "We don't even know where the lava takes us now." She was right, we don't know where we're going anymore, but since we're stuck, all we can do is wait for it to take us somewhere, hopefully not a lava waterfall.

"Y'know, I think this is what the miner what by Devil's Pool." I said.

"Your choice of assumption." Weiss replied as we wait.

Too bad we can't rest while floating on this rock, because there were robot flyers attacking us. We fought back, but the rock we were on was breaking itself part from the flyers' shots. Luckily we managed to spot another floating rock so we jumped on it for safety. Repeating the same thing over and over, we found a metal pier near the waterfall. With full relief we jumped off the rock and into the pier. Hopefully we never do anything like that ever again.

 **BGM END**

Using a cable car (Which wasn't turned on, so Weiss had to activated it) to go to other side of the cave which was a old laboratory full of stuff we don't even know. There were old chemicals, empty test subject canisters, and old documents. The computers were ripped into shreds, in fact, we saw lots of claw marks around the place, yikes!

"What happened here?" I asked.

"No idea, must have been attacked by robots or something else." Weiss said.

"Like what?"

"Judging by the claw marks, they look similar to a Beowolf."

"You mean there's actually Grimm here?!"

"Impossible. There's no way Grimm can appear in another world. Besides, we haven't even seen one yet, so there you have it. Let's just get back to where we were. I'm getting sick of talking about Grimm." I agreed as I don't wanna talk anymore about it, either, I mean who wouldn't? Anyway, since the computers don't work, because they're all broken, we decided to look at the documents. Although most of them are blank, torn or smeared. None of them were readable, except for one. Normally, we don't pick on others' things but since this the only thing that's left around the place, might as well take a peek at it.

 _In many further studies, I've found a way to create a n ultimate being that will surely change the world into something that will be for the good of all. However, the method to creating it was very tedious work and unfortunately found no way into creating it. However, I've recently discovered some kind of black material hidden in these mines. It was something I've never seen before. It would looked to be some kind of black alien material. I took multiple research on it and found something peculiar about it. It looks to that it contains chaotic powers to even rival deities. If this is said to be true, then this is most likely that I'll be able to succeed on creating the perfect being; The Ultimate Life Form!_

The note finishes, it has a page 1, but the other pages were torn and smeared with blackness, we couldn't read any more of it.

"Ultimate Life Form?" I asked in confusion.

"Must be some kind of method to making a weapon of mass destruction." Weiss said. "Though, I'm not sure if this creation is supposed to spread justice or chaos given to the writer's intentions. Let's just leave it there." She took out the emerald radar to see where to go next, it shows that the Chaos Emerald is in the next room. When we got in, there were hundreds of blueprints and drawings in this room. Some of them looked like they need work, but they are all crossed out for some reason.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"If I were a guessing girl, these must be the designs to making the 'Ultimate Life Form'." Weiss said. "From the looks of them, they all seem to be failed designs since they're all crossed out."

"Must have been difficult to choose a good one then..." Looking around, we saw something red glowing, it was a red bright diamond-shaped gemstone aka. the Chaos Emerald.

"Yay! We found it!" I cheered.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about looking anymore... with the exception of how to get back." Weiss shrugged. She was right, since we're far away from the outside and most of the places inside the mines seems like a wreck, we don't know how to get back. Before we could come up with any ideas, we heard something creepy.

 **"HOOOOOWWWWLLL!"**

"...What was that?" I asked. "Werewolves?!

"Looks like they're back for more..." Weiss grumbled. That's when another earthquake happened. The floor below us began to crack and shatter itself, making fall down to the hole before we could react. We crashed down into another tunnel we don't know off.

"Ow. What was that?" I grumbled. We then heard a scary growl making us nervous a bit. It was coming from behind us. We turned around with our eyes widened to see a werewolf but that's not what scares me. What REALLY scares me is the weird but freaky black and red veins that's coming from his body to his left face, its eyes were red and it had more hair too. It's almost like it's been turned into a zombie or something. And we can see a freaky dark aura coming from it too.

"That doesn't look safe for us to fight." I shivered taking small steps back. I want to take out my Crescent Rose to fight, but I feel like I'm going to die trying if I do.

"Come on, it's just one werewolf. It shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said taking out her weapon. But just when she said that, we heard more howls coming behind the werewolf and saw more red eyes, meaning there were more.

"You were saying?" I asked back to her in an annoyed tone. The werewolves howled again, this time louder causing another earthquake. The scary part is that the rocks are falling down and the wooden pillars that are holding the cave fell off. The cave began collapsing as more rocks were falling.

"We can't stay here! There's only one thing left to do!" Weiss stated.

"What's that?" I asked.

"One word: RUUUUUUUUUUN!" She then dashed off. I flinched before I ran to catch up.

 **BGM -** **Scooby-Doo! First Frights Soundtrack - Episode 4 Chase**

As we began running for our lives, we could hear the werewolves coming after us. And that's not all, more werewolves appeared from other tunnels, much to our fears. More wooden pillars started falling in front of us, forcing to us leap over them, it did slow us down since the werewolves had no problem getting over them since they're so big.

We managed to platform our way through the bottomless pit area. Luckily, the werewolves couldn't follow us, but luck wasn't on our side anymore when more werewolves appeared as soon as we entered a new tunnel. Big rocks collapsed on top of us, hurting us with scratches and bruises but that didn't stop us from running for our lives.

We went pass the lava area, and some of the werewolves ended up burning themselves from it, much to ur relief, but when more came, our relief instantly disappeared.

When we reached the mine shaft, robot spiders appeared again. We didn't bother to fight so we ran and leaped past them. I looked behind me, shocked that the werewolves were tearing them apart and eating them. Robots can't be edible to living things, can they?!

After running and passing through platforms, we stopped to end up in dead end, and by dead end, I mean a deep hole right in front of us and nowhere else to escape. We turned around to see the werewolves coming after us.

"AAAH! We're stuck! What do we do now?!" I panicked. Weiss looked at the hole and at the werewolves again.

"...We'll have to jump." She stated, much to my shock. "...Hey, would you rather be digested by a beast's hunger or fall to your death?" I let out a sigh. While I don't like falling down and kill myself, it's better than being eaten by a unknown monster.

"JUMP!" Weiss yelled out. I closed my eyes and jumped together with Weiss before the werewolves could grab us.

 **BGM END**

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Theme of TIKAL**

I screamed while I was falling until I felt something bright. I opened my eyes to see a red light ball in front of me. It began shining bright on me causing me to cover my eyes and close it from the brightness. After that, I don't know what happened.

* * *

When I finally opened my eyes again, where I am now was way too shocking for me.

"Huh? Where am I? Weiss?!" I looked around to see that I'm in a strange opened island with the sky blue and such. What I see ahead is a stone shrine and someone there. "Either I'm dead and got sent to heaven or am I dreaming?" I asked myself. Worrying about myself can come later, right now, I need to go see what this place is about. I walked my way to the shrine to see what was there.

When I got close, I saw seven Chaos Emeralds on the pillars, which confuses me to why they're here. I also saw small cute creatures chatting to each other. They were blue and yellow and had a dot as antenna. What's more cute is that they had small butterfly-like wings attached behind them. They can walk like humans too. I couldn't help but squeal lightly to see how adorable they were. I know, I'm a sucker for cute things like many other girls.

The problem was that I couldn't understand what they were saying, they were speaking in some kind of language that while cute, I just cannot understand them at all. If only I had a translator for them, I would have gotten the message. Although, judging by how they're acting, they look like they discussing things while panicking at the same time. I could even see sweat coming from their faces.

"Just what are they saying?" I asked myself.

"They're trying to figure a way to keep the emeralds safe from evil's hands." A female voice was heard behind me. I turned around to see a girl who looks a bit like Knuckles except she's more pink-skin coloured. Are they related at some sorts? "My father, the leader of our tribe, is planning to make war against other countries and he's going to take the emeralds to help him conquer."

"What?! But why?!" I asked in shock.

"He says that it's for the sake of the tribe's survival and peace, but I cannot accept violence as the answer for the people. I tried to convince my father to change his ways but he refuses to listen. When I went to warn these innocent creatures, they already seem to know the case and are panicking by this event. I've been also trying to convince the emeralds to escape from this shrine, but they wouldn't go. I cannot understand why."

"Can gemstones even move by themselves, even if they have power?" I muttered to myself.

"Please, all of you. Calm yourselves." The girl went to calm the little ones down. "I'll find a way to convince my father from coming here. I won't let this shrine be attacked. I promise with all my life!" All of them looked at her and they seemed to calm down a bit. I guess it takes hope to know that you can find a way to be safe. Suddenly, everything went bright on my eyes again. I covered my eyes from the bright once again.

 **BGM END**

* * *

When I was able to open my eyes again, I looked around to see that I'm somehow in a hotel room. It took me a while to find out that I'm in Station Square again.

"What the heck?! How did I get here?!" I exclaimed to myself. First, I was in the Mystic Ruins, and now I'm here in Station Square. Did that red ball of light sent me here. I pinched my arm to see if I was still alive or dreaming, it hurt so I must be alive and awake. "Just... what's going on with me and with this world...?"

"Ruby?" I turned around to see my blue friend.

"Sonic? How did you get here?" I asked. "What happened to going after Eggman?"

"Uh... about that... We sort of messed up and got hit and lost my plane. Ugh, my beloved Tornado. Gone." He began to sulk.

"Oh... sorry. Though I'm glad you're alright now."

"I could say the same to you, look at yourself. You look like you went underground." I looked at my clothes to see it was covered in dust.

"Oh yeah, Weiss and I were looking for the Chaos Emerald in the mines so we ended up like that... Wait... WEISS!" I freaked while looking around to find her but she was nowhere to be seen. " Oh nonononono!"

"So you got separated too, huh? That sucks!" Sonic sighed.

"Wait, you too? What happened to Tails?"

"We got separated after we both fell off our plane. I don't know where he is now. I was just about to go look for them. Shall we go together?"

"Oh, definitely. I hope they're okay..."

"But first... you might wanna clean yourself first." I was confused until I found that he was talking about my dirty appearance.

"Oh right, let's go back to our hotel room." I sweatdropped while chuckling nervously. We made our way to our room, which you remember that we've booked when we first met, I took my bath and dusted off my clothes. After that, we began our search for Tails and Weiss.

* * *

 **GL: I decided to stop here with this exclusive chapter for Ruby only. The next will go back to the main story of Sonic's walkthrough. This one was hard since I had to come up with many ideas and since this was never in the game, this took some time to get ready.**

 **You noticed that the laboratory part is foreshadowing two games; Sonic Adventure 2 & Shadow The Hedgehog. I did it just to spice things up for a change. You'll be seeing a few of those in the future.**

 **I also decided to make this rated T, due to some of the chapters being surprisingly dark, than I thought it would be. Sorry for the change.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Ruby's Story Path Part 5

**GL (GalaxyLight): Time flies when you're trying to write a chapter. Anyway, here's the next one. Looks like Ruby is going to meet Amy Rose but apparently, it's not just her around. I wonder who it is or who they are.**

* * *

 _Ruby's Recap_

 _What's up, everyone? I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY!_

 _Weiss and I managed to get another Chaos Emerald but we got separated after being chased by scary werewolves._

 _I thought we were gonna be food for sure, but a mysterious light saved us and it took me to Station Square, which I still don't get how I got there._

 _I meant Sonic who couldn't get Eggman, and what's worse is that Tails is missing too. Looks like we got two friends to find and boy, isn't that going to be hard?_

* * *

After taking a quick shower as well as dusting off the dirt on my clothes, we began our search for Weiss and Tails. Before we left, we were informed by the hotel manager that a girl with pink hair came here and is looking for Sonic. When I turned to him, he was pale as heck. I was confused to why so I asked him but he didn't answer. Did the girl do something to him? The manager said she's near the casino so I guess there's time to go and see her, despite Sonic's protest.

We also met a confusing couple. The lady was being very embarrassed while man was just having a good time, at least that's what it looked like, but his impression sounded really uncomfortable with me for some reason, I don't know why. I have a feeling we're going to meet this couple again one day. After that, we made our way to the casino.

"Why do you want to be away from her so bad?" I asked Sonic. "Do you hate her?"

"I-It's not that I hate her. It's just that she can be...difficult to deal with." Sonic replied to me.

"With what, exactly?" I asked in confusion, until I heard a girl's voice behind us.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - My Sweet Passion (THEME OF AMY)**

"Sonic! Wait up!" We turned around to see a pink haired girl who looks a bit like a hedgehog like Sonic. She wore a red dress, a red headband and red shoes with a white stripe in the middle of them. "Long time no see!" She greeted us with a big smile, although it was for only Sonic.

"Huh... A... Amy?" Sonic turned pale as he began stepping back a few times. So her name's Amy, huh? Very popular name. Although, what's with Sonic? He looks scared of her.

"What's wrong with you anyway? But more importantly..." She then turned her face to me. "WHO IS THAT GIRL?! What are you two doing, huh?! What is she to you?!" I haven't got a single thing of what she said until she asked this. "You think you can go on a date with her while I'm out, huh?! A human girl for that matter!" Hearing that, I immediately blushed red. Me and Sonic?! On a date?!

"What?! That's crazy!" I pleaded. "Why would I want to go out with a small guy like him?!" Why the heck am I even saying this?!

"Y-Yeah! Where'd you get that malarkey?! We're just friends! We only met two days ago!" Sonic said, siding with me. Amy just puffed her cheeks, not believing it, much to my dismay.

"Ruby?" Hearing someone call my name, I looked up to see two familiar people that gave me a big smile of relief.

"Jaune! Phyrra!" I cried out, both hugging them. "I'm glad you're alright!"

"Whoa! Easy there!" Jaune squeaked, trying not to fall off. "We're glad you're alright too, but...please let us go. I don't know if I can balance myself any longer." That being said, I let go of them.

"Sorry." I scratched the back of my head.

"You guys know each other?" Sonic asked us.

"Yep! We're friends too." Ruby smiled before turning back to Jaune and Phyrra. "By the way, what happened to Nora and Ren? They're not with you?"

"No, we must have got separated." Pyhrra replied with a sigh. "What about you, Ruby? Where's your team?"

"Well, Yang has to help somebody, I don't know where Blake is, and I'm looking for Weiss and Sonic's friend, Tails."

"Sounds like you got a lot of stuff to do." Jaune commented.

"Hey, I'd like to see you loom for them by yourself!" I pouted.

"...I think I'll pass..."

"Ahem!" We turned to Amy who was impatient for some reason. "Listen, this birdie seems to be in trouble. So you need to be his bodyguard for a while!" She said to Sonic.

"Wait, bodyguard? Why?" I asked confused.

"Apparently, some odd robots are looking for this bird so we're trying to keep it safe from harm." Pyhrra explained to me.

"Although, I thought we were his bodyguards." Jaune scratched his head confused.

"You must be kidding!" Sonic cried out in shock.

"If you don't, we're just gonna tag along anyway!" Amy stated.

"So there's no yes or no answer into this..." I sweatdropped by this statement.

 **BGM END**

"I guess we're stuck with her...But at least I get to go with you guys." I was referring to Jaune and Pyhrra.

"Same here." Pyhrra smiled.

"So...what do we do now?" Jaune asked not sure what to do next.

"I say we got look for everyone else." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Sonic agreed. We walked about to search for the rest of our friends. What bums me down is that the trains right now are on strike so we can't go to the Mystic Ruins. I had a feeling Weiss would be there, but I can't seem to go there right now. Fantastic!

"Well, we looked everywhere in this city, now what?" Jaune asked depressed that they found nothing.

"We can't go to the Mystic Ruins since the trains are on strike." Pyrrha sighed.

"There's gotta be some place we can go!" I protested. Just then, we heard something behind us. We turned to see a big green robot with boxing gloves on it.

"Aah, look! Eggman's Robot's on the loose!" Amy shrieked hiding herself away from it.

"No problem! He's just a chunk of cheesy hardware." Sonic smirked. "Besides, it's five against one, so this'll be a piece of cake!" But just before we were about to take out our weapons. Amy shrieked which made us jump in surprise.

"Whoaaa!" She cried out.

"Oh, now what?" I groaned as we all turned around to see what happened to Amy. She was looking at an elevator with sign that reads 'Twinkle Park'. Sounds like a theme park. Is it?

"Look here! It says 'Cute Couples get in free!'" Amy stated. "But it looks like one of you has to drop out." She then tugged Sonic. "Let's go, Sonic!" She began pulling him in before I grabbed Sonic's hand.

"Hey! You can't just go and automatically decide to take him like that!" I angrily protested.

"Get your hands off my Sonic and find your own soulmate!" Amy pluck out her tongue.

"No way Jose!" While we were pulling, we didn't know that we were slowly moving towards the elevator which ascended us up. Amy was surprisingly strong because she didn't let go of him. But I didn't let go either. I don't know about everyone else, I ended up losing and amy got him. She was now dragging him to the entrance.

"HELP MEEEEE!" Sonic screamed as he went off.

"Geez, that girl is crazy as heck!" I remarked.

"No kidding..." I turned around to see Jaune and Phyrra behind me. "What's even more crazy though is that you made it inside the park entrance."

"Say what?" I looked around to find out I was in the tube of route of Twinkle Park. The way to access inside is the elevator and now I ended up in already without a boyfriend. "Huh?! How did I get in without a boyfriend?!" I asked in confusion.

"...Maybe, the computer assumed there were two couples going in." Pyhrra said.

"Come again?"

"It must have counted the bird as male, so the computer must have assumed that Amy and the bird are a couple and you and Sonic are a another pair." I began to blush again when she said that. The computer assumed that Sonic and I were a cute couple?! Oh, I feel like I'm going to get dizzy.

"By the way, what happened to the robot?" I asked, getting my head back in the game.

"It's down there and it doesn't seem like it can catch us from up here." Pyhrra said. "I guess we're safe for now."

"We...should probably go now." Jaune said. "I feel like Sonic and Amy are far from us by now."

"Ah! Right! Let's go!" I stated as we made our way inside. There were two doors; one was called 'Twinkle Circuit' and the other was called 'Twinkle Park'.

"Two doors, by which to choose?" I asked. Twinkle Park sounds like an official theme park. Twinkle Circuit sounds like a race for people to be in. Somehow, that one is what got me motivated. I didn't realise that Pyrrha was staring at me who was staring at it.

"If you want, you can go to the Twinkle Circuit." She told me. "Jaune and I will go to Twinkle Park. Hopefully, we'll run into Sonic and/or Amy."

"Okay. Good luck!" I smiled as I went inside Twinkle Circuit.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Twinkle Cart ...for Twinkle Park**

What I saw blew my mind. I looked to be inside a futuristic room with hover bumper cars bumping into each other. Although, all of them are monkey robots. When one saw me, it charged to me, only for the robot to be destroyed by a blue ball who hit it out of nowhere.

"Sonic?!" I spoke up.

"Hey, Ruby. What's up?" Sonic smiled at me.

"What's up? Where were you and where's Amy?" I asked.

"I ended up getting separated from her before we got to the entrance, in other words; I lost her. I assumed she went in here, but it looks like she went to Twinkle Park instead."

"I guess Jaune and Pyrrha will find her then. Hey, how about a little car race now that we're here?"

"Asking for race, huh? Alright! You're on!" Sonic smirked as he jumped into a blue empty hover car. I hopped onto a red one, and by the time we strapped in, the gate opened revealing a space track. Looks like fun!

 **BGM- Sonic Adventure OST - Twinkle Circuit**

"Here we go!" Sonic stated as we both put the pedal to the metal and raced to the track. Looking outside, I feel like we're actually in space. There were asteroids, a few small-type plane spin-a-round rides (I think those are replicas of the original ones), ring capsules, and a few stars. I know they're not real, but they do look like they are. It makes me wish I would really go to space.

While we were racing, we found a few badniks in the track, I don't know why though. I drove pass them but Sonic just rammed through all of them, which they exploded in the process, maybe I should have rammed them too. There were ones that are driving on hover cars as well, but they're going the opposite way, trying to ram us. Too bad, their driving sucks since they can't go back when we passed them.

Right now, Sonic is in the lead and I was unable to keep up. I tried going onto the boosters but he also gets every one of them. He's good, very good.

"Sorry, Ruby, but I'm gonna be at the finish line before you!" Sonic yelled behind me as he got more far away from me.

"Grrr. There's gotta be a way to get past him..." I muttered to myself. Looking at the track, I saw them below us. I have a feeling that the finish is way down below us. I began to think of a shortcut I can use to get past Sonic. I got an idea but it was very risky, but if it means to reach first place, then I won't take any chances. _'I hope this works...'_ I thought to myself. When we got to a sharp curve with no fence on it, Sonic turned. I got close to the curve lane and slowly turned and drifted off the track. I can tell Sonic looked behind to see me gone, as if I'm way behind him now.

I began falling down, hoping to land on something. Eventually, I did. The land, was rough as it let out a loud crash sound to the ground even when it's a hover car. Good thing, I wore my seat belt on, if I didn't, I would have gone out of my car. I pushed the pedal once more and made kept going.

I finally got passed the finish line first while Sonic got here, shocked to see me here.

"What the-?! Ruby?! How did you-" I liked how he just looked to stunned that he saw that I was behind him and now I'm in front of him.

"Let's just say I used a shortcut." I replied while letting out my tongue while scratching the back of my head.

"Ruby..." Sonic let his head down with his eyes closed. I was nervous, was he mad that he lost. He then finally open them and smirked at me. "You... are... GOOD!" His answer gave me a surprise. "The next time we race, I won't lose! So you better prepare yourself for the next race!" Hearing that declaration, I let out a big smile, knowing that Sonic doesn't have a grudge on me and wants to race me again for fun.

"I will!" I replied as we moved on. Before we left the attraction however, we found a big capsule thingy with a big button in it. Looking at the window, I saw lots of animals (which Sonic calls them 'Flickies') in there. "Wha- There're Flickies in there!" I stated.

"These things are called 'Robotizisers'." Sonic told me. "They're made by Eggman, used to capture the Flickies so he can put them inside robots." I gritted my teeth after hearing this. Those poor animals, forced to do Eggman's bidding without mercy. I won't forgive him for this. Sonic jumped on the big button opening the Robotiziser and releasing all the freed Flickies. "But as long as we're here to free them, we'll have no problem whatsoever." He smiled. I smiled too, knowing that we can save these cute creatures.

"So...I guess Amy's not really here, huh?" Sonic asked me. I almost fell over in shock, I completely forgot about her! I looked around but could not find her. Recalling our race, we didn't see her in the track either.

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say that she did not come here... that or she already left this place." I answered.

"Great! We lost her now! Let's go back, maybe your mates found her." Sonic said. I nodded in agreement as we left Twinkle Circuit together.

 **BGM END**

We're back at the main pathway. Coincidentally, Jaune and Pyrrha just got out when we did. Crazy, huh?!

"Did you find Amy?" I asked them.

"We did, but she went ahead again..." Jaune answered miserably while letting his head down.

"So...how did it go on your side?" Pyrrha asked me and Sonic.

"Well, we did have some fun, but yeah, Amy didn't come here." Sonic sighed. "I bet that robot hauled butt after her. We better catch her before it does." We nodded in agreement as we left Twinkle Park. Now outside, it was night-time now. This is going to be a little bit hard, since searching for someone in the dark is entirely different than in the day.

"...Think we should split up?" I asked my friends.

"Yeah, we'll find Amy faster that way." Pyrrha agreed. We split up, Jaune was with Pyrrha again and I was with Sonic again. I guess there's not room for a swap. Looking around, we could not find her, but we did find a key card in the grass. Who left that there? Did someone drop it? It looked to be a employee card, which can be used to get into a building. Since there were nowhere else to go, we decided to go there. We used the key card to open the garage door which revealed two elevators. One was out of order but the other one was still open so we used that one. We went up and up and up until we got to the top.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST -** **Run Through the Speed Highway ...for Speed Highway**

Looking outside now, we were pretty high up. I saw skyscrapers and highways everywhere around the place. Who placed them there must be a total trickster, who uses these roads? Apparently, this is where the elevator has taken us so we couldn't go anywhere else.

"Looks like a fun place to run in, wouldn't you say?" Sonic smirked.

"More like scary and dangerous, I mean look how high we are!" I pleaded. I know this is exciting but this is suicidal. Even I'm not crazy enough to do this. The worst part that I don't want to see is Sonic getting hurt like this.

"That's what makes it more fun! Besides, we still need to find Amy. She could be anywhere after all."

"But high up here would mean she's crazy, and she can't be crazy enough to-" I was cut off when Sonic immediately took off. "...be here." I groaned by this. Is there anything that Sonic doesn't want to do...besides dating Amy, because I can tell that he does NOT like her. I won't tell her that though.

I ran after Sonic with my speed sneakers in the highway, going through loop-to-loops, jumping onto buildings and beating more badniks as usual. There were monkey badniks driving police cars. What's up with that, are they on the good side or bad side? I would say bad side, because they started attacking us, the moment they saw us.

"Any idea what's holding these highway tracks up?" I asked Sonic.

"Ask the ones who build them." He replied to me. Yeah, that was definitely a stupid question to ask someone but the builder of these roads. We even ran on walls which is oddly connected to the roads... Is this place only exclusively for new runners such as Sonic to do these kinds of things?

Getting to a new building, there were nowhere else to go; a dead end. We did saw a helicopter that was about to take off.

"Let's go!" Sonic said.

"Eh? Go where?!" I asked Sonic but he took off, not answering my question. Just when the helicopter lifted up, Sonic grabbed into the landing skit, much to my shock.

"Grab on!" He called out to me. With little to act, I ended up grabbing onto the other landing skit. The pilot doesn't seem to notice us as he takes off. After a few seconds of hanging on, we saw another helicopter pad. We let go and continued our search.

There were more tracks about, including a corkscrew road. Is there anyone besides Sonic who can do this, if so, I'd like to see him or her. There was another rocket we can use to get up inside another building.

 **BGM END**

The hallway was pretty long and there weren't anyone about. I guess no one works late in these parts. We ended up standing at a window looking at the wonderful view. So many buildings with many lights down below. Why can't I see things like these often?

"Pretty..." I spoke without thinking.

"I know right?! This city is full of surprises!" Sonic smiled. Just then, I heard cracks below us. We looked down, shocked to see the glass under us cracking into pieces, and judging by how high we are, I don't think I want to fall. I tried to turn around and get away, but it was already too late. I was falling down, screaming at the top f my lungs, hoping something will save me, oddly enough I already was.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Goin' Down?! ...for Speed Highway**

Sonic grabbed me princess-style (again) and began running down the building.

"Hang on, Ruby!" He said to me. I couldn't say anything but I did nod to him as I held onto him tight. He dodged the random glowing signs sticking out which I don't know why they were put there. We went through the glass, going inside the building. Now he dodged the pillars there around and when we finally reached the bottom, we got separated and managed to land on the ground safely.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked me.

"Thanks to you." I replied back. "That was scary."

 **BGM END**

'Yeah, but tight too! That was some awesome attitude speed there!"

"Let's not do that again, please." I begged him. I think I'd had enough of going high on buildings for once in a while. After taking a quick break, we noticed the sun coming up meaning it's morning now, we decided to leave the building at that time.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - At Dawn ...for Speed Highway**

The moment we got outside again with the sun shining bright and the city is colourful with fresh air... and annoying police car badniks. I guess they just don't only search at the top places.

"What is it with these robots disguised as cops?" I asked.

"Probably trying to keep a low profile." Sonic answered. "Since Eggman's robots are pretty common in these places, the people here tend to be careful and the human cops always have to clear the area because of that. It's annoying as heck!"

"Tell me about it." While we continued searching for Amy, we used the springs to help us get high up on buildings. We went from the highway to the shops and to the fountain to the clock tower, which had another Robotizisers close to the bell. I stepped onto the button and freed all the Flickies. "Fly and don't get caught again!" I called out to them.

 **BGM END**

We got back to where we usually were in Station Square. The train was still out of order so we still can't go to the Mystic Ruins yet, bummer. And remember how I spotted an odd couple with the man acting weird? Well, it turns out he was cheating on his girlfriend with another woman. Now the three are having big argument now. Since this is a love problem, I don't think Sonic and I should get involved into something like this, so we left them to do whatever they did.

When we got to where the casino is, that's where we met Jaune and Pyrrha again.

"Found Amy?" I asked them.

"Not in there." Jaune answered us about the casino. "You?"

"Nope, not even in the high buildings." Pyrrha's eyes narrowed by my answer.

"What made you think she would go up in the skyscrapers?" She asked us.

"Long story..."

"Oh man, where could she be?" Sonic sighed stepping his right foot a couple of times. While we were thinking, we heard a loud scream.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - ZERO The Chase-master ...Boss Eggman Robot ZERO**

"Aaaaagh! Sonic! Anyone! Help!" It was Amy's voice. Sonic and I turned around to find that the bug green robot has caught Amy and is heading through the express tube.

"Oh no! The robot's got her!" I exclaimed exclaimed.

"We can see that!" Jaune said to me.

"We'll cut 'em off at the Mystic Ruins!" Sonic stated.

"But how? The trains are still on strike!" Pyrrha told us.

"Ugh! Please! At least there be a miracle or something that can help us!" I prayed. Just then, we heard an intercom from the train station.

 _ **"Apologies for the long wait, people. The train express are now available for travel now."**_

"YES!" We all cheered with a fist pump. That's the best announcement I've heard all day.

"Now we'll be able to save Amy!" Pyrrha stated as we all nodded.

 _ **"The train headed for the Mystic Ruins will departing soon!"**_ Another intercom was heard.

"Oh crud! We gotta go now before it leaves!" Jaune cried out. We made our way to the station, got ourselves some tickets and ran our way into the train just before it closes. Talk about a close call.

* * *

When we finally got to the Mystic Ruins, we saw the robot down below us.

"Let me go you hunka junk, I mean it!" Amy shouted at the robot who completely ignored her. Do robots normally listen to anybody else besides their masters?

"Hey there, bolt brain!" Sonic shouted at the robot. "You better give Amy to us, or we'll squash ya!" We took out our weapons (except for Sonic who doesn't have any) and jumped off the station and cornered it so it won't go anywhere from us.

"We got you surrounded!" Jaune said.

"If you want to keep your parts, please give Amy to us!" Pyrrha demanded. The robot didn't do anything, though.

"Not much of a talker with robots these days." I sighed. "Fine, we'll just have to do this the hard way!" But just when we were about to attack, a huge shadow covered all of us out of nowhere.

 **BGM END**

"Hey, what's happening here?" I squeaked in surprise. We all look up, shocked to see what I think it is.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Egg Carrier - A Song That Keeps Us On The Move**

"Oh no, not this ship again!" I groaned. It was the Egg Carrier. It then suddenly surrounded the robot and Amy with a green light. Oh no, it's going to take them to the carrier. "AH! Somebody stop the robot before it goes up!" I shouted, but it was already too late. The robot ascended up with Amy.

"AAAAH! Help me!" Amy screamed as they both got inside the carrier, with light disappearing again.

"Shoot! we lost her again!" Sonic gritted his teeth in frustration as we see it leave over the direction of the rock with the hole.

"Come on! Let's go after it!" Pyrrha told us. We nodded in agreement as we went in the hole and ascended up with the wind booster.

 **BGM END**

We kept going but Jaune and Pyrrha stopped when they saw the icy doorway.

"What's that?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, just a place me, Weiss and Sonic went in. But I don't think we need to go there." I replied to them. The two lifted their shoulders in confusion as we passed the icy doorway and kept going. The door that was once closed, is now open, hooray! What we saw wasn't much but there was an old shrine which is connected to a bridge. I think I've seen that shrine before...

"Sonic, what's that?" I asked Sonic pointing at the shrine.

"Oh, that's the shrine of Angel Island." Sonic explained to me. "Angel Island is where my friend, Knuckles lives in and this shrine is hold by a big green gemstone called the 'Master Emerald'. It's like the Chaos Emeralds, except that one is the leader of all of them."

"No way!" There's an Emerald far stronger than the Chaos Emeralds? Man, these gems are scary.

"But let's not talk about that! We have an airship to chase after!"

"Oh, right!" We asked a safari man where the airship went. He said it went to that direction where there's a unopened gate with a monkey badnik stuck in a cage with lights. I don't know why it was there, but I found out the moment we got closer, the badnik saw us and it immediately closes the gate shut. We tried pulling it back up, it was shut tight.

"Great! We're stuck again!" Jaune groaned. "Now what?!"

"We're going to have to destroy that robot if we are to get through it." Pyrrha said.

"Hmm." I tried shooting it, but the metal lines in the cage were so close together, I couldn't get a clear shot, even with my lock-on scope. "Ugh!" I groaned. I then saw Sonic walk somewhere, so I followed him. What Sonic was approaching was a ball of light. It then suddenly entered into Sonic, much to my shock. The light was soaring around him, as if he got new powers. "Sonic?" I spoke, hoping he can still here me. He then tuned to me with a smile.

"I think I know how to get rid of it now." He smirked. He walked to the cage and curled up to a ball rolling as he charges some energy. After he finished charging, his body was glowing a neon-like blue light and then smashed the entire cage along with the robot with a strong homing attack, stronger than his normal one. With the robot destroyed, the gate was now opened. "That's that!"

"Wow! That was cool, Sonic!" I praised him.

"Impressive." Pyrrha smiled. "I guess the people call the world's greatest hero for a reason." Sonic smiled while scratching his nose.

"Well, you know me. I'm good!" He said. "C'mon! Let's go find Eggman!"

"Yeah!" We all cried out as we entered the gate to find Eggman again.

* * *

 **GL: That's it for this chapter! Looks like Jaune and Pyrrha are with Amy. Somehow, that makes sense in some way. Now what happened to Blake, Ren and Nora? I guess we'll have to find out in the future chapters. Looks like Jaune and Pyrrha are going in Sonic and Ruby's route due to Amy being kidnapped (again!).**

 **Next up will be Red Mountain. Will they be able to save Amy and get Eggman? Found out in the next chapter.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Ruby's Story Path Part 6

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back for another chapter! Even in stages, the heroes get tied up into situations and the characters have their hands full in their own conversations. You'll know what I mean.**

* * *

 _Ruby's Recap_

 _What's up, everyone? I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY!_

 _I found Jaune and Pyrrha, and am I glad to see them?!_

 _Though we sure are in a big pickle. We lost Sonic's wanna-be girlfriend, Amy because of her 'annoyance' of fun and now she's been kidnapped by Eggman's robot and now we have to save her._

 _To be honest, I do not like her, and I don't know why. I just don't like her._

 _The Egg Carrier is getting away and we're trying to chase after it, by going through what Sonic calls 'Red Mountain'._

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST -** **Mt. Red: a Symbol of Thrill... for Red Mountain**

"Phew! I dunno how high we climbed up, but man this view us big." I commented as I looked around the place. There were lots of mountains around and they were all connected because the places looked like a literal obstacle course.

There were badniks, crates, bridges, zip-lines and construction equipment. I feel like someone decorated this place for challengers, maybe Eggman? Hmm...

"Well, Red Mountain was always high and there are a lot of red stuff which is way it is named like that!" Sonic said.

Jaune felt sick because he looked down to how high we were up.

"Oh man, that's high!" Jaune grumbled turning green.

"Vomit Boy strikes again!" I stated. Hasn't been a while since I said that when we first got to Beacon.

"Please don't go there again...Crater face..."

"Hey! I heard that!" And it hasn't been a while since I was called that when we first got to Beacon.

"Come on, everyone! We have to go after Dr. Eggman or we'll lose him!" Pyrrha told us.

"Let's step it up then!" Sonic smiled as he took off again. Jaune and Pyrrha were amazed by his speed.

"Wow, I guess what Amy said was true." Pyrrha said. "His speed is incredible."

"How does he not get tired?" Jaune asked.

"I used to ask myself that question all the time." I shrugged. Getting through the insane obstacles as well as getting rid of the badniks. We didn't have any problems...except Jaune getting accidentally burned by one of the traps because he didn't see it coming. But it's a good thing Sonic can use his wind attacks to blow away the fire. I bet wind is his signature of nature's power of the gods...okay, that's it, no more RPG games for a week for me.

After taking one long zip-line (which Pyrrha held onto and Jaune and I had to hold onto her while Sonic rode on top of it), we found a opened hatch which leads underground.

"Looks pretty deep down there." Sonic said.

"...I think I can smell smoke." Pyrrha followed.

"...Are you sure we have to go in there?" Jaune said very fast. "I mean, there's another to get that aircraft so we don't really need to go down there and fight for our lives as we may meet more frightful monsters and robots...right?"

"Nope! We're goin' in! You go first!" I smiled.

"Wait, what?!" Before Jaune could say anything else, I pushed him into the hatch as he screamed as he falls. The rest of us went in.

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST -** **Red Hot Skull ...for Red Mountain**

We made a safe land to the ground...except for Jaune who crashed head-first into the ground and is now stuck there. Good thing he had us to pull him out.

"Ruby...I wish these days you would stop doing things WITHOUT LETTING US KNOW!" Juaune ranted at me.

"Sorry, sorry, I just knew you weren't gonna go in anyhow, so I kinda had to force it." I scratched the back of my head.

"Maybe it would have been better if you let me do this type of thing, okay?" Pyrrha told me.

"Okay." As we ran our way inside this mountain, it turns out that this mountain is actually a volcano as we saw lava around area as well as collapsing rocks and more badniks and flamethrower traps. There was a big lake of lava ahead of us. Luckily, the collapsing rocks gave us a platform so we can go around fine.

"Who designed this place?" Pyrrha spoke up. "How did the doctor even do all of this?"

"Eggman is a genius, he can do lots of things, even inside a volcano." Sonic said.

"Okay...so we're inside a volcano?" Jaune asked.

"Yep!" I replied to him. He the took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

"Okay, I'm keeping calm...as long as there's nothing else that could make me scream..."

"What about that?" I asked pointing at some scary ghost monsters inside a prison. What's scary about it is that there are two electric chairs in both cells and a couple of tombstones near them.

"What?" When Jaune turned to look at the scaries. He began to scream in abject horror. "AAAAH-AAAAAH-HAHAAAAAH-AAAAAAH-" And he's been doing that...for 30 solid seconds. Just what kind of lungs does this guy have?!

"...Are ya done?" Sonic asked with a sweatdrop, as we had one too.

"Hold on! I got one more in me..." Jaune said to us before making one last scream. "AAAAAAAH! OK, I'm good. So...WHAT ARE THOSE?!"

"It must be some kind of prison inside this volcano." Pyrrha said. "Looking at the electrical chairs as well as the tombstones, there were people who have been imprisoned here inside a volcano and were tortured to death and never came out. These ghosts must be the people who died here in the cells."

"Wow, that's deep." I exclaimed. "Should we let them out?" I asked.

"I don't think we should." Sonic said. "Because they died here, they have to be stuck here and we can't really do anything about. All we can do is just leave them."

"Aww." To be honest, I really wanted to help them somehow, but since Sonic says we can't, we had to leave them be. I hope the volcano doesn't kill them, but then again they're ghosts and ghosts can't die.

Moving into another tunnel, we encountered another robot...which is some kind of faced creature...riding a motorcycle.

"What is that?" I asked in confusion.

"We seem to be in the presence of a motorcycle...with hands...?" Pyrrha said unsure of what she's looking. The robot then charged to us, which we dodged barely because of how fast it went. "Must be another of the doctor's creations."

"Looks fun to play with too. It'd make a fine pet for speed." Sonic smiled. Y'know, if Yang was here to se this, I bet she would keep it for motorcycle races.

"You're not seriously thinking about keeping that thing, are you?" Jaune asked nervous.

"It's either that, or ride it."

"HAAAYOOOOO!" Sonic and I called out loudly. I couldn't help it, that line was cheesy...and I love it! I must have been hanging around with Yang a lot to do that.

 **BGM END**

"How does a tiny blue hedgehog ride a motor-?" But Jaune cut off when Sonic annoyingly grumble out;

"I'm gonna smash it." He did with one strong spin dash attack, destroying it completely.

"Wow, Jaune, way to make an insult to your own ally." I disappointingly said to Jaune.

"What? N-No, I didn't mean it like that!" He protested but he was totally ignored by Sonic as he stormed away. Even animals have anger issues about heights compared to humans, y'know?

Using a rocket launcher to finally sent us out of the volcano. We found a roboticizer and opened it to release all the flickies. We also found the Egg Carrier flying away from us again.

"Ugh! We reached this far and we can't get anywhere at all now!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Are you telling me we came all here for absolutely nothing?!" Jaune cried out.

"Looks like it..." I sweatdropped and Jaune looked like he's going to scream in rage now.

"Is there anything that can help us get to it?" Pyrrha said as we tried to think. While we did that, we heard an airplane noise. We looked around to see a plane similar to Tails's plane, except that it was blue instead of red.

"Hey, Sonic!" Wait, that IS Tails!

"So that's where you two were! We were worried sick!" Weiss was there too, behind Tails in another seat. I guess he fixed that.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" I waved to them.

"Tails! Weiss! We're glad you're okay!" Sonic called. "C'mon, Ruby! Let's go together!"

"What?! How?!" I asked in shock.

"Leave that to me!" Sonic then suddenly held me up above him and began running to the cliff, much to my shock. "Thanks for the help, you guys! We'll catch you up later! Good luck with finding the rest of your friends!" He shouted to Jaune and Pyrrha before he jumped off with me screaming for my life. I didn't realise Sonic tossed me to the tail of the plane while he landed on one of the wings. I felt a little sick when I landed.

"Jeez! Sonic! If you were going to do that, at least warn me!" I scolded.

"Sorry, but I had to make sure you make it with me." Sonic smiled. "Can't go on an awesome adventure with the three of us without you around." Well, he is right about that. Me, Sonic, Weiss and Tails are a good team for us as we anywhere. I looked around to find a safe place or at least another seat, but there wasn't one at all.

"Uh, is there a spare seat for me?" I asked.

"Sorry, Ruby. I could only make two." Tails replied. "You're going to have to hold on to the tail."

"What?!"

"Look, as long as you just hold onto that tail, you won't be flying off the plane." Weiss said to me. "So stop whining, and be careful not to get shot."

"That's easier said that done!" I exclaimed, but it seems like I got no other choice. Let's hope I'm not an open target for any fliers we meet.

"Anyway, ready to roll, champ? Let's go!" Sonic said to Tails.

"Roger!" Tails replied as he boosted to the Egg Carrier, causing my to hold onto the tail of the plane.

"By the way, was that Jaune and Pyrrha on the mountains with you a moment ago?" Weiss asked me.

"Yep! We were looking for you and Tails, but you seem to be alright." I smiled. "I let the two go and let them look for Nora and Ren, btw, have you seen them?"

"No. Nowhere in the Mystic Ruins." Weiss said.

"Right. So how did you get the new plane?" I asked Tails.

"This is second version of the original Tornado; The Tornado II!" Tails stated. "It bears similarities to the Tornado I but I added a few new feats that'll surely surprise you." New features, sounds cool! I can't wait to see them in action.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Tornado Scramble ...for Sky Chase**

The sky became darker as dark clouds began covering it, as if a storm is coming. Lots of troops of planes were flying around. Some of them flew to the carrier and some were firing at us, forcing Tails to shoot them all down. There were also missiles, mines and turrets attacking us from the Egg Carrier so Tails had to take care of those as well. I shoot a few of my own with my Crescent Rose, but I'm not good with moving targets. And I also had to balance myself on the plane's tail so I don't fall off, so I barely got many.

"So far, so good." Tails proudly stated.

"Hope you know what you're doing." Sonic said.

"You bet! Watch this!" Tails then steered to fly in front of the Egg Carrier. "Transforming, now!" Pressing a button, a claw then appeared from the Tornado II and suddenly grabbed me and held me up, causing me to squeak in fright. That's when the plane began transforming itself into something I did not see coming. The propellers were transferred inside and the wings folded into a X-shape and the tail ascended a little. And the jet booster was a little more bigger now. After the transformation, the claw gently put me back down on the tail.

"WHOOOAAA!" I cried out in amazement to how much the tornado as changed.

"So this is what you call 'Attack Mode', not bad." Weiss praised Tails. Attack mode? That is so cool! Maybe with this, we'll have a chance and get to the Egg Carrier.

"You and your awesome thinking, Tails!" Sonic smiled.

"I do what I always love to do." Tails accepted the compliments. "Now, let's do it!" He pushed the pedal and the Tornado II began to go even faster than before. It had stronger firepower too as it shot down more troops and mines with ease.

After shooting more planes, we were at the top of the Egg Carrier and I saw some robots firing cannons and bullets using their turrets. We barely managed to dodge those and Sonic and I almost lost our balance due to the quick swift steering.

"Okay, that's it! I'm going down there and not be a target practise! Who's with me?!" Sonic offered a volunteer.

"I am!" I shouted raising my hand. "I wanna go and kick some butt too!" _'Plus, I'm feeling nauseous from all that balancing on the plane.'_

"Be careful, you two and don't fall!" Weiss warned us.

"Not coming, Weiss?" I asked.

"I think I'm fine here. We'll catch up with you later! We still have one more thing to take care of." There is? I wonder what it is.

"Good luck out there!" Tails cheered for us.

"GEROMINOOOO!" I cried out as Sonic and I jumped off the plane and freefall our way down to the Egg Carrier. Dodging the missiles and shooting and slicing them back. While taking out the missiles, Sonic managed to deflect it and rode on it. Using my Semblance, I formed into roses to curve my landing to go forward to the air with out the need to land. When I turned back, I spun myself with my scythe like a spinning top and began cutting every single robot I could hit in half. After finshing the spin, I sniped one of the turrets, putting it down into commission.

As for Sonic, he was doing pretty great himself. He was awesomely mopping the floor with all the badniks like dust. When one of the robots fired a bomb, Sonic kicked it back into the hole. They began to panic and tried to escape but they all exploded when the bomb did. You should have seen their faces, they were so hilarious, even though they were robots. The explosion was pretty big, I bet you could see it at a distance.

While we landed safely to the ground. There was a sudden quake, as the front of the Egg Carrier opens to reveal some kind of cannon that shot out a giant blue laser, much to my shock.

"What the heck as that?!" I asked loudly.

"That was the blast that shot me and Tails down." Sonic said. "Man, I hope that doesn't happen again, I'd be worried." So that's how Sonic and Tails got separated. Man, Eggman did a pretty good job at doing that, even though I'm not supposed to be praising him like that.

While we took care of more robots who are tried to ambush us, the cannon blasted again, only to explode a few times, as if it was too damaged to fire again as it closes. Tails and Weiss must have took care of it. Awesome, I knew they could do it.

When we got to the landing road, we saw the Tornado II coming closer to land.

"Hey! Over here!" I waved to get their attention. The plane then got closer and closer an closer.

"...Uh, why is it not slowing down and looks like it's going to crash again?" Sonic asked. When I turned to the plane again, I realised it was heading straight for us at fast speed.

"WAAAAAAH!" I screamed as Sonic and I ran and the plane crashes down to the road. Tails and Weiss got off dizzy and hurt by the rough landing.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Egg Carrier - A Song That Keeps Us On The Move**

"Ugh! Remind yourself to add that in next time!" Weiss scolded Tails.

"Sorry." Tails replied back.

"What happened?! You weren't supposed to crash like that, were you?" I asked in confusion.

"Of course not, but two-tailed genius fox here forgot to make a landing gear while in Attack Mode, so we ended up crashing." Weiss said annoyed.

"Why didn't you transform back?"

"Didn't realise I had no landing gear when we were about to land, and we didn't have enough time to change." Tails sighed. "But hey, at least we made it!"

"I guess so..." Now that we're relax, we took a look of how big the Egg Carrier was.

"Wow! I wonder how long it took for Eggman here to make this big ship?" I asked in wonder.

"No time to gawk now. We need to find Amy!" Tails informed us.

"You're right, my friend! So, here we gooooooo!" Sonic stated. But before we could go any further, we could hear Eggman's intercom speaking. Looks like he knows we're here in his carrier.

 _ **"Don't get too many ideas, you fools!"**_ He spoke out. **_"You haven't seen the power this vessel really has! Get a load of this!"_** All of the sudden, the Egg Carrier began to change and the areas look totally different now. Since when could he do that?!

"Ahhh, wow! It changed shape. Did you see that?!" Tails cried out.

"How could we NOT see it?!" Weiss grumbled.

"Darn! This makes it harder for us to get to the bridge!" Sonic cursed.

"I hate it when he doesn't listen..."

 _'To what exactly?'_ I thought in confusion.

 ** _"Ha ha ha ha ha! I bet you weren't expecting this!"_** Eggman taunted us. _**"The only way you can get to me is through the Sky Deck. I doubt you can figure this one out!"**_ He began laughing again before the intercom was finished.

"Oh yeah! Well, we'll show YOU! C'mon, guys! Let's do this!" We nodded in response as we went to the Sky Deck which was the big door hole in front of us. I wonder where it'll takes us? Nothing crazy, I hope...

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Skydeck A Go Go ...for Sky Deck**

Not knowing what's happening, we somehow ended up being shot out of cannon and were slammed directly into circle canister.

"Owie! What the heck was that all about?!" I groaned from the pain. When I looked down, I gasped to see that there's nothing there but a big drop down. Freaking out, I clanged myself onto the canister to avoid falling.

"This must be the Sky Deck...BUT WHY ARE WE DOWN BELOW THE EGG CARRIER?!"

"Either Eggman made this to get us down or he must have made this as an obstacle course for us." Sonic suggested.

"If you guys fall, I'll help you back up." Tails said to us which relieved us since we have someone who can fly. Slowly side-stepping around the canister, we made it safe onto some solid walkway to our relief. We saw a cannon shooting us. We began running away from it as it completely destroys the walkway so we needed to move fast. Far away from the cannon now, it deactivated itself and hid inside the ship.

"Let's watch out for that, the next time we see another one of those." Tails said to us as we nodded in agreement. There were a lot of badniks to take care of but they were not that hard, only that we had to shoot them and Sonic and Tails can just homing attack them.

"Say guys." I spoke up to get their attention.

"What is it, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"After we rescue Amy, what do you suppose we do after we somehow leave the Egg Carrier?" I asked. That came to my mind for quite some time. "I mean we can't just leave it afloat, can we?"

"Pah! Of course not! Especially when I have this!" Weiss stated as she took out some kind of bomb which looks to be filled with red Dust.

"Is that...a bomb?" Sonic asked.

"Yep! Weiss and I invented it ourselves." Tails smiled. "Weiss showed me these crystals called Dust. She explained that they hold some kind of magic power depending on the colours. Red is fire, blue is ice, yellow is lightning, etc. So we decided to make a bomb using my technology skills and the red Dust crystals."

"And we're going to use it to blow up the Egg Carrier by planting it in the Engine Room, so Eggman can never use it again!" Weiss gave out an evil smirked which chills down my spine. "I can't wait to see the look on his face once he sees his ship in pieces! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Wow, never before have I seen Weiss look like that. Mischievousness is scary.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction when she acted like that." Tails shrugged from our surprised faces.

Back to the going around the Sky Deck, we had to cling onto more Circle Canisters to get around it to get to the other pathways. There were also ladders to climb and monkey bars to get across. It snapped and fell down, off guard, I let go of the bars and luckily landed on a walkway. That was too close.

Afterwards reaching the underside of the tip of the wing, which is completely surrounded by a large hanging three story square shaped walkway with a huge cannon in the middle. I feel like we'll be blown to bits if we get hit by it. While running away from the cannon fire, we tried to fire back, but the cannon was too big and tough to even hurt it.

"None of this is working!" Weiss stated. "We need bigger firepower!"

"Yeah. but what though?!" I asked loudly. I looked around to find something and found a rocket facing the cannon. "How about that one?"

"...That might outta do it." Sonic said. He ran his way there with the cannon facing him along with the cannon. Sonic launched it before the cannon could fire again. The cannon was totally blown up the moment the rocket touched the barrel of the cannon. "Yeah! Eat it, cannon sucka!" Sonic shouted with a fist pump.

"Alright! That's one down!" Tails said.

"Yeah...and another one hundred to go." Weiss groaned.

"Ugh! This could take forever." I sighed.

"Let's split up then, I'll go with Ruby to the upper." Sonic suggested.

"Okay, Weiss and I will go to the storage Bay." Tails suggested as he lifted Weiss up. "Good luck, guys!" They then took off, I hope Tails can lift Weiss up well, she is two times bigger than him after all.

"Come on, Rubes! I know where to go next!" Sonic said to me. Rubes? Isn't that what Yang sometimes calls me? Great, there are two people who calls me that now. With a sigh, I followed to he's going.

* * *

By going through the wreckage of the cannon, we somehow ended up at the top of the wing where the airships altitude is a little stronger now. I mean I can feel the wind pulling my hair back, literally. In fact, the wind was so strong that my feet can't stay on the ground for too long. I grabbed onto something to prevent myself from being thrown overboard, Sonic did the same too. Guess he can't take the strong wind, even though he's so fond of it.

There were a lot and I mean a lot of cannons and machine gun turrets around the wing, forcing us to destroy them before they can get us first. They were so many, we had to use our speed to get away fast while keeping our feet to the wing from the winds. There was just so much to do here. This is worse than the under places we were in. There were grapple plates on the floor and some big tower assembly of sorts with a scrolling light bar around the base that help us hang onto the ship so we can't get blown away. Very useful stuff.

"Wow! This wind is crazy, when you're high in the sky, huh?!" I called out to Sonic.

"Yeah! I guess we'll be 'hanging around' here for a while, huh?!" Sonic laughed. D...Did he just make a pun? Oh my god! We have another pun-maker in the fray. I feel like Yang and Sonic are gonna get along well with pun-making.

Once we've reached the monkey bars leading up to the second part, the tip and everything on it is then somehow destroyed, falling down. Did someone put a self-destruct system on this wing. But that's not the scary part, the wing we were standing on is collapsing too as we speak.

We ran like crazy as we race the collapsing segments of the big hanger here while constantly released mini airships try to stop us with missile payloads. There was no time to fight so we ran passed the missiles as well as the ships themselves. I can see them miserably fall down to their doom because they didn't have enough speed on the runaway, how sad for them, then again they're robots so why do I bother?

Once we were at the end, leaping into the third and final section to battle another giant cannon which looks exactly like the one we faced before, though this time with the cannon firing at different areas, which means we have to choose a rocket to fire, because it'll only blow up if we hit it inside the barrel. This was now about timing now.

Sonic and I split up to use a rocket of our own and hope that the cannon will face us. The moment it faced me, I immediately fired the rocket before the cannon could fire its own firepower. The cannon blew up big, so big that there was a big hole now.

 **BGM END**

"Nice shot, Ruby!" Sonic smiled giving me a thumbs up.

"Aw, it wasn't that hard!" I happily accepted the praise. We looked inside the hole, which looks like an entrance inside the Egg Carrier. "Should we go in?"

"Well, there's no other place to, so yeah, let's." Sonic replied. I nodded in response as we both jumped together inside the airship.

* * *

Exploring inside, we looked to be in the middle of the Egg Carrier, at least I think we are.

"Is that it?" Sonic asked.

"I dunno." I spotted a cleaning bot heading straight for me. Before I was about to take out my weapon, it stopped in front of me and turned around. It's not hostile, maybe it's only for cleaning and nothing else. I also saw another robot who wore a maid costume. It was so funny, I began to chuckle a bit. I looked to see and air vent gate fall down on the opposite side of the room. What came down were our two friends. "Weiss! Tails!" I cried out.

"I see you two made it out okay as well." Weiss stretched herself.

"Let's check out the bridge. Eggman is most likely out there." Tails said to us.

"You three go. I'm going to find something that may be worth investigating." Weiss said to us.

"Okay, good luck, best buddy!" I smiled.

"I'm NOT your best buddy!" With a growl, she stormed off.

"Is it cool to antagonize her like that? You know she hates it, right?" Sonic asked me.

"Yeah, but she's still our irend at heart. That's why we're best friends!" I grinned.

"Maybe that hexagonal transport will get us there." When we hopped onto it. It began spinning around and it floats up to the top of the ship. I was getting very dizzy from the spinning, I hope it stops.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Egg Carrier - A Song That Keeps Us On The Move**

When we finally got to the top, I stumbled out of the hexagon, dizzy from all the spinning. As soon as I got better, we saw Eggman and Amy.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out. She looks happy to see him, but not us. Hmph!

"Hah! They're too late!" Eggman smirked as he used his claw to snatch the blue bird away from her.

"Not the birdie!" Amy protested as she tried to get it back, but no luck. When we finally approached Eggman, he looked like he was taking something off from the bird. When he let go of the bird, he revealed something that shocked us completely.

"...A Chaos Emerald!" Tails cried out in shock.

"No way!" Amy followed.

"How did we not see that one coming?!" I questioned.

"Be gone! All of you! This is all I need!" Eggman stated. "Gamma!" He called out for someone, and it seemed to have came from behind us.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH, MASTER ROBOTNIK?" What ascended from the hexagon was a red robot which looked almost as tall as me. The arms and legs were skinny and it had a number plating of 02. So that means there's more than one?

"Get rid of these pests! Show them what you got!" Eggman ordered it.

"AYE AYE, SIR." The robot called Gamma responded.

"And don't disappoint me, or else..." After that he took off.

"I feel like this one is a little bit hard to deal with." I told Sonic.

"Hah! That thing will be trash meat before it can say anything!" Sonic smirked as he and Gamma clashed together in a fight.

 **BGM END**

 **BGM -** **Sonic The Hedgehog: Passion & Pride "It Doesn't Matter" Ver. 1 (Instrumental)**

Gamma fired multiple missiles at Sonic but he dodged every one of them at super speed, after that, he homing attacked him, damaging him a bit. The robot wasn't done yet, he now used machine guns to get him, but that didn't help him either because Sonic was too fast. Sonic then spin dashed onto him again and again and again, and then sent it flying onto the wall with a kick. There were a lot of lightning chains around it and one of his legs gave out, meaning it can't fight anymore.

"He's down! Go, Sonic! Finish him!" I cheered on for him. I did feel a little bit sorry for the robot though, but I also want to free the animal inside it, so it had to be done. But just when Sonic was about to deal with the finishing blow, someone stopped him.

"Stop it, Sonic!" Amy intervened and blocked Gamma behind her to stop Sonic from running. What is she doing?!

"Step aside, Amy! Out of my way!" Sonic demanded.

"Yeah! You're going to get yourself killed! Get away from him!" I followed.

"No!" She shook her head. "This robot is my friend. He helped me. Don't hurt him." More than what he already has?... Wait, this robot helped her. From what, exactly? Did he protect her from robots? Helped her escape? Ugh! My head is going nuts! Sonic hesitates for a few seconds and finally gave up.

"Okay. Whatever you say." Sonic sighed. "You must have your reasons..."

"I hope you're telling the truth." I said while approaching them. "He's still an Eggman robot, y'know." I know I sounded a bit harsh, but when I talk to Amy, I can't help but feel annoyed when I see her flirting with Sonic. I don't know why though. I hope I'm imagining things.

All of the sudden, the ship started shaking rapidly and I think I'm feeling much lighter than usual.

"Hey, this ship is losing altitude!" Tails stated.

"Eh?! But how?!" I squeaked in disbelief. Did someone mess with the ship inside?

"Hurry, Tails! Take Amy and get out of here!" Sonic stated to Tails.

"But what about you?" Amy asked.

"I'll find that Eggman and put him out of commission!"

"Yeah! Let's do it, Sonic!" I cheerfully said.

"What?! No, Ruby, you should get out of here too! There should be an escape pod inside! Use that!" Sonic pleaded to let me get out, but I don't want to.

"No! I want to help you! I'm pretty sure Eggman has given Chaos another Chaos Emerald. I don't think you can take care of it alone! Please, let me go with you!"

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want you hurt if this ship crashes. Don't worry about me, I can manage this. I'm pretty good at surviving many accidents. It's a long story...Take care of yourself!"

"WAIT!" But he already took off before I could stop him again.

 **BGM END**

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Event: Sadness**

"Let him go, Ruby." Tails said to me.

"How... Just how can he be so stubborn and reckless?" I questioned. "Doing things by himself and all? I don't get it!"

"That's just how he is. He lets us out only because he doesn't want us to do the hard part with him due to how dangerous it is. No matter what he does, he'll always do it without any complaints. But that's not really a bad thing. Sonic cares a lot for his friends and doesn't want them hurt, which is why he does this."

"I know doing things alone is reckless but strangely enough, he managed to save the world without any help from anyone. He's like a superhero who can do anything. That's what I admire about Sonic, because no matter what risks he have to take, he knows that he'll win in the end!"

"Wow. He really is amazing!" I quoted. I never knew he was that cool! Saving the world all by himself without any help, he must be very fast and strong. It makes me wanna know how he did it. It's a bit sad that he does all this by himself though, he must be lonely doing all of this stuff. But he doesn't seemt o be that bothered of loneliness. I guess all the adventures he's been in gives him the energy to keep going.

If he can do something that great, then I want to do it too. To help my friends and other people, which is why I'm going to help him! I don't care of he wants me to get out! I can't just let him do all the work!

"Tails...Take Amy and go. I'll go my own way." I told Tails.

"Okay, just be careful." Tails nodded as he took Amy and flew off. As for Gamma, he transformed into some kind of propeller mode and flew off too. It was just me alone now. I hope Weiss got out fine in an escape pod.

 **BGM END**

Just then, the Egg Carrier suddenly transformed back into its original form.

 ** _"Emergency alert has been cancelled. Resuming monorail operation."_** I heard an announcement. Looking at the ship now, it's exactly how it looked when we arrived here for the first time. Now I can get across the bridge, where Sonic is going right now to the big circle engine.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Event: Strain**

Following him there, my eyes widen in shock to see Chaos in a monster that made me feel disgusted. He doesn't look like a humanoid anymore but instead resembling a bloated scorpion/frog-like creature. The body was huge with two extensions/antennas on its sides, two pair of digit-less legs, and a similar pair of large hind legs bending backwards. It has as well a large mouth with razor sharp teeth and two large eyes aligned vertically on its face with three smaller eyes aligned horizontally on each side. It also has a zigzagged tail with a blunt tip. Running through its hind legs are grey bones, connected in the rear by a pelvis-like bone, with a Chaos Emerald embedded in each of them. In its belly lies its bone-covered core, encircled by four standing bones, each with a Chaos Emerald on top.

He has six Emeralds now. SIX! I didn't think he would already have that many in such a short time. Tails said there are seven, then means there's one more left remaining outside. Where could it be? But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that Sonic is facing that THING.

"Chaos! Could this be the same beast?" Sonic asked to himself.

"Judging by its blue colours, most likely." I answered. Sonic's eyes widen as he turned to see me again as I waved to him with a smile.

"Ruby?! I thought I told you to get outta this ship! Why didn't you?!" He demanded an answer. Should I tell him that I want to help him, or should I play it safe and make a lie to keep cool? Screw it, lying won't harm him at anywhere.

"Uuhhhh...All the escape pods are gone so I'm sort of stuck here." I lied while scratching my head. "Sorry. But I don't think I'll be going anywhere. But hey, at least I get to fight by your side again. And holy moly! Get a load of Chaos now! He's huge!" I began to change the subject to avoid any more suspicions.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" We heard Eggman's laugh as he was there, riding on us hover car. "Oh, yes! Attack Sonic and the red-haired girl, now!" Eggman commanded Chaos.

"Hey! I have a name, you know! It's Ruby!" I shouted angrily, but he doesn't seem to care. All he cares is getting rid of us.

"Froggy." All of the sudden, a hug cat-like person appeared beside us. His fur was violet with purple stripes around him and he wears sandals. He also has a belt full of...lure and is that a fishing rod he carries. So...he's a fisherman?

"Ruby?! What are you doing here?!" Another person came to Big and my eyes widen to see someone I wanted to see for a while now.

"BLAKE?!" I cried out as the black-haired girl turned to see me in surprise. "I should be asking you that!"

"You two know each other?" Sonic asked me.

"Yeah! She's another one of my missing friends I was telling you about!" I replied. We were cut off when the big cat spoke up again.

"I must save Froggy!" He said. We turned to Chaos to surprisingly see a frog inside him. How did THAT get in there?! Is that the Froggy he's looking for?

"If he's your friend, we'll help you." The cat nodded to us. "Just leave it to us!"

"I'll lend a hand too. I feel like this monster means trouble!" Blake stated as she took out her weapon and fought by our side. Yay! I'm fighting side by side with another teammate again!

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Eggman began laughing again. "Now I have six of the Chaos Emeralds. There's only one more left to find. I even found Chaos' missing tail!"

"Missing tail?" I spoke in confusion. Blake didn't say anything, which was weird, did she know something about it.

"You won't get away with this, you madman!" Sonic clenched his fist.

"I will!" Eggman debated. "You're no match for Chaos - even though he's not perfected yet." I cringe to see his complete form. Having all seven Chaos Emeralds in him would mean disaster for the world. We can't let him do that! "Okay, Chaos! Destroy them all... immediately!" I gulped as I took out my Crescent Rose. Even if it were the three of us, this may be one of the hardest battles I've ever been in!

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Boss: CHAOS ver.6**

Sonic tried homing attacking it, but he ended up bouncing off of him. Blake and I tried to shoot it but it had no effect. Hitting it with our weapons didn't work either. We're stuck!

Chaos made huge shockwaves which sends us away from him. He even tried to suck us into him with his mouth. I stabbed my scythe onto the ground and held tight into it to prevent being sucked in, Blake did the same too. Sonic was just running fast and it was working as he outruns to vortex. He finally stopped as Eggman commanded him to do something different.

"Come on, Chaos! Do something that'll blow their minds!" He shouted out, and he did. He can now shapeshift as he turns his body into a container and reshape its body into a pillar with its tail on top to try and slam us with energy while it protrudes several spikes. Talk about scary, we could barely dodge them, and the tail and spikes did manage to tore bits of our clothes, but for me, it just got the cape which made me happy and angry at the same time.

He can also jump and smash its body into the ground to create huge shockwaves of energy. We had to run fast to get away from him, but the shockwave caught us off guard as we were sent almost close to the edge of the engine floor.

 _'Man! Is there ANYTHING that can stop him?!'_ I thought in frustration until I saw something in front of me. It was some sort of small satellite robot that tries to attack me with a spinning attack. I dodged and smack it hard with my scythe. It didn't seem to be moving anymore but it does look like it can do something. The moment I grabbed it, it was very cold and icy. What made this thing? I looked at Chaos who is going to suck us again with his mouth. That gave me an idea. I moment I was slowing sliding close to Chaos, Sonic and Blake saw me.

"Ruby! Move!" Blake warned me but I didn't listen. This is all according to plan.

"IF YOU WANT TO EAT, EAT THIS, YOU BIG BLOB THING!" I shouted as I threw the robot into Chaos' mouth. The moment he chomped on it, the robot exploded. Chaos then began to act weird. Then all of the sudden, his water-like body began to freeze up and was now an ice sculpture. It couldn't move an inch at all. "Yes! That did it!"

"What the- What did you do to Chaos, you red-haired brat?!" Eggman demanded in answer.

"Let's just say he needed to cool off for a while." I smirked at him. Did I just make a pun like Yang? Huh, I guess it runs the family...I think.

"Great job, Rubes!" Sonic praised. "Now let's waste it!"

"Let's hurry before he breaks away again." Blake stated.

"No way I'm letting you!" Eggman stated and tried to attack us with his own weaponry, but I immediately shot the guns before he could use them.

"Ah-ah-ah." I smiled with waving my finger three times. Now with him out of the way. The three of us charged to Chaos to finish him off before he can break out of the ice. Sonic made a homing attack, breaking it apart. After that, Blake and I began slicing every chunk of ice so he can never come back together again. With the ice scattered around, there was no way Chaos could do anything now.

 **BGM END**

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Egg Carrier - A Song That Keeps Us On The Move**

"We did it!" I cheered.

"I was worried for a moment." Blake gave a sigh of relief.

"Without what Ruby did to Chaos, we would have been toast." Sonic smiled.

"Heheh, well I know well on improvising." I chuckled as I scratched the back of my head.

"No way! I can't believe this!" Eggman stated in disbelief.

"Well, believe it, Egghead, because you lost again!" Sonic smirked.

"Sonic!" we turned to see Knuckles coming to us.

"Huh? Knuckles?" I spoke in surprise. How did he get here? ' _Hold on, if he's here, then that means...'_ I couldn't finish my thought when someone clung over me and Blake.

"Hey, guys! Miss me!" She grinned at us.

"Yang!" Blake and I cried out with joy, happy to see her again.

"I see you found Blake. Good job, Rubes!"

"Technically, I found her." Blake protested.

"Hey there, Knuckles and Yang." Sonic happily greeted them. "Glad you two finally made it! I thought you got lost, or something!"

"Oh, that's real funny, Sonic!" Knuckles groaned.

"Until we meet again, Sonic!" Eggman stated as he took off once more, but this time Sonic wasn't taking anymore chances this time.

"Stop! Come back here!" Sonic shouted as he ran after him. We all gasped in shock as we saw Sonic jump off the Egg Carrier and dived after him.

"SONIC!" I shouted as I went to see where he is, but I couldn't find him anywhere. The cloud was too dark and thick for me to see. Did he really jump off? Is he crazy?! Suddenly, the ship began sinking further as it shook more violently. I began balancing with one leg while shaking my arms rapidly as I was close to the edge of the ship. I felt like I was about to drop off, until Blake saved me at the nick of time.

"Are you alright, Ruby?" Blake asked me.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks for the save!" I replied while sighing with relief.

"We have to get out of here! This ship could crash any moment!"

"But what?! We can't make to the escape pods on time!"

"Come with me! I'll show you something that might work!" I tilted my head in confusion before following her to the landing road. What plan has she got?

"Wait, what about Knuckles and Yang?" I asked.

"They...have their own things to take care of. Don't worry about them! They can handle things no problem."

"I hope so..." When we finally got to the landing place, we saw the big cat again waiting for us at the Tornado II.

"There you are, can we go now?" The cat asked us.

"Yes." Blake replied.

"What? But that plane crashed here! I don't think it can work after a crash like that!" I protested. But when Blake took a look at it, he turned the keys that was still in the starter and engine sounds came out from it, much to my shock. "Eh?"

"Looks like you were mistaken." Blake smiled. Is she taunting me? I didn't think she would have a sense of humor until now!

"Um... You know how to fly a plane right?" I asked worried.

"I never got my pilot licence before I joined Beacon..." Blake admitted. When we looked at the big cat and his size. We shrugged, knowing there's no way he can pilot a plane. "But we'll have to take it, since there's no options. I'll try to fly the plane, I may not be good, but I'll give it a try. Big, get in the plane, we're going."

"Okay." The cat replied.

"Wait, his name is Big?" I asked in confusion.

"...Yeah, that's his name..." Blake shrugged. I tried not to laugh. That's a hilarious name, though it does kinda make sense considering how 'big' Big is. That pun wasn't intended, by the way. Blake was on the pilot seat while I was at the back seat. As for Big, he sat on the tail of the Tornado II, I hope he's safe there, his size may be a problem since he can fall off easily. Blake started the engine again and this time, the plane began moving again. She turned around and began to take off.

 **BGM END**

"And we're off!" Blake stated as she flew out. I watched the Egg Carrier falling down as explosions appear around it. I wonder how it'll look now when it crashes down. The what I'm worried about now is Sonic. I hope he's okay, especially if he survives that fall. He's a strong hero, right? He has to make it...right?

* * *

 **GL: That's it for this chapter!**

 **Welp! We know Blake is safe and sound and she's with Big, coincidence? Probably, probably not. Now they're off the Egg Carrier and are now flying off. Where is the question though.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Ruby's Story Path Part 7

**GL (GalaxyLight): Here we are with the last chapter of Ruby's story path. As you remember, Ruby, Blake and Big used to the Tornado II to escape from the fallen Egg Carrier and are now flying safely down before looking for Sonic. Let's see how this one goes.**

 **Sorry for the late, I had lots of internet problems which messed with my work.**

* * *

 _Ruby's Recap_

 _What's up, everyone? I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY!_

 _Blake and I have just escaped from the Egg Carrier which was about to crash down. Everyone made it out safe, but I don't know about Sonic who jumped off the airship without a parachute._

 _I really hope he's alright. Falling down from a high place is crazy. I'm not saying that nobody can survive that, I'm just saying that I don't want Sonic to die in such a horrible way._

 _Where we're heading right now is the Mystic Ruins again, I've been going there a lot lately. I wonder if it's because I need to be here, I guess I'm gonna have to find out once we land._

* * *

We made a safe (okay, maybe not safe) landing on a small river pond next to a treehouse which is apparently Big's house. We're all okay, at the very least.

"Thank you for helping me find Froggy, Miss Blake." Big thanked Blake.

"Don't mention it, just make sure you and your friend don't get separated again." Blake smiled as I did too.

"Okay, let's go home, Froggy." Big said to his frog friend as they went back to their house.

"That's so adorable!" I squealed in delight.

"Although, it's hard to tell if Froggy is his friend or his pet..." Blake said.

"Well, I personally think they're best pet friends, just like my dog!"

"YOUR WHAT?!" She shouted in shock.

"I'll tell you about it when we get home." I shrugged. I wonder what's gotten into her when she shouted at me like that.

"...Do you think your friend, Sonic survived the fall?" Blake asked me. That's when my thought were back together. I completely forgot about him.

"AHHH! SONIC!" I screamed in panic. "We have to find him! What if he's injured, wounded or worse-!"

"Alright! Alright! Calm down!" Blake cut me off. "Let's look around the forest and find him. Hopefully he's around here somewhere..." Even so, I was still scared and worried of what happened to him. If he's really gone, I will be very sadden. I know we just met a few days ago, but we got along so great. It was like having a friend I could always fight with and count on. Please, God of Life! Please let me see that Sonic is alive!

We searched for him around the big forest, but there was still no sign of him. We asked one of the safari people, and she said she saw fall down from the sky. That has to be Sonic! She said he crashed somewhere near the temple. When we got there, we saw him in front of the temple. I smiled tears of joy that he's alright and well. Although, that does confuse me to how he made it without being hurt so much. Eh, doesn't matter anymore, now that he's okay.

"SONI-" I cried out while running to him, only for an earthquake to appear out of nowhere. Again?! Why are there so many of them this week?! This time it was coming from the temple, the top part slowly ascended itself to reveal a open passage leading inside.

"Whoa! Did that ever happen before?" I exclaimed.

"Beats me..." Blake commented, not before Sonic ran inside the temple.

"Wait! Sonic!" I squeaked as we followed him into the temple, although I doubt we can catch up to him now. Let's hope we can find him before he leaves this place.

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST -** **Tricky Maze ...for Lost World**

When we got inside, we were surprised to how things looked here. There were lots of passages, large water streams and traps, including fire bars, as well as some security robot animals here, and by security robots, I mean badniks. Did Eggman come here before? Great. And there's even more other things to see under this place. It was like we're in a different world that has been abandoned for years.

"I wonder how old this place is." I said.

"Probably over thousands of years." Blake spoke up. "I'm surprised this place isn't in ruins yet."

The tunnel passages were pretty long so I grabbed Blake and ran my way through the tunnels. We were now in a cylinder-like tunnels with lots of blocks popping up out of nowhere, one of them actually got me face-planted into one, ouch! And what's worse is that there were flamethrowers everywhere as well. I had to act fast if I didn't want my cloak to be on fire.

After getting out of the scary trap-place and got to another place, a stoned snake opens a new room for us to go in. We flinched in surprise to see the entire room flooded with water. I can't even see the bottom from here. Although what scares us the most is the long stone snake that is flying around the room constantly, it doesn't seem to notice us or rather see us as enemies. I don't see any other doors around here, I feel like we're stuck until we met a ball of light in front of us.

 **"Press the three hidden switches in the room to open the front door above you."** She tells us before flying away.

"So the door is high above us." Blake said.

"But how the heck are we supposed to get up there?" I asked when I look up. I tried to find the door, but it was so high up, I could barely see anything up there because of the dark.

"We'll have to find the switches first then." Looking around, we found a switch with the ball of light next to it.

 **"Press this switch to raise the water level."** She tells us before flying off again. Will that help us get higher. I jumped on the switch to press, and the water level rose up a little to get right under us.

"Now what?" I asked in confusion. Blake was carefully looking on how the snake moves and flies past us. From the looks of it, she got an idea.

"Looking at the snake, I think it's used as a transportation." She explained. "Looking at it, it constantly flying in a loop which means it comes here every time. If we ride on it, we may be able to get to the other side of the room."

"A snake ride, cool!" To be honest, I've never rode an animal before, not even on a horse. So this will be a first-time for me, so excited! When the snake came back, we hopped on it and rode it to the other side of the room. Of course, it went underwater, so we had t hold our breaths until we got back up to the surface. After finally reaching the other side, we jumped off to get to the other platform. We found a blue square switch which may be one of the three switches, the ball of light was talking about. Stepping on it, we heard some kind of sound coming from above, nothing happened so we moved on.

Nothing really changed much when we went higher up the room and raising the water level. We just pressed the other two switches and we heard a door open which was at the opposite side of us. We can see the door, now that we're at the highest point of the room. After taking one last ride with the stone snake (as well as soaking ourselves again) we went through the door and continued the exploration.

 **BGM END**

* * *

Moving along, we were now at the Cliffside of this odd place where we could see other temples from the view, there were trees everywhere so I couldn't see what's down there properly. Also, the sky was dark yellow with most of the clouds covering it. I've never seen a yellow sky before, I really must feel like I'm in a different world now.

"What do you suppose this place, Blake?" I asked my comrade.

"I don't know, Ruby." Blake replied. "All I know is that this is no ordinary world. It almost feels like we got transported into historical era. I may just be biased though... Let's keep moving."

"Okay..." If we are in a history-like era, I wonder where everybody is at. Going back inside the ruins, we waited for a the door to open up for us, which had another door in the hallway. When I went to get closer, I felt like I stepped into something that was pressed down, I looked below to see a stone tile lower than the rest. It took me a while to realise than I triggered a trap when I heard something above me. I could see nothing but spikes above me and I could not react fast enough.

"RUBY! LOOK OUT!" Blake shouted as she pushed me forward, causing me to trip and fall, not before hearing Blake's scream and a metal slam afterwards. I turned around to see that all is black. I saw Blake's figure and a gate which was 'connected' to her, almost as if she was...stabbed by the gate entirely. My eyes widen in shock as I couldn't see Blake moving at all, and I could see something dripping down on her, was it...NO!

"BLAKE!" I shrieked in tears as I ran up to her. I couldn't believe I let this happen to my friend! I'm sorry, Blake! I'm so-

"Augh! That...was...too close!" I heard her mutter. My eyes widen in shock again to hear her alive. When I took a better look now, I found out that she was hanging her arms and her head, onto the squared holes of the gate and the drops were just sweat coming out of her face. "I thought I was gonna die...!" I could see her with anime-like tears coming down on her eyes.

"Blake, you're alright!" I squeaked happily. I thought she was gone, but she's safe, thank the gods! I wanted to hug her so badly... if she wasn't at the opposite side of the gate. "Oh no! You're at the other side! How are you gonna get across?" After Blake got off of the gate, she looked back behind her and then back to me.

"Ruby, go on without me." She told me.

"What?!" I asked in shock. "But what about you?!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll try finding another way around to get back to you."

"But-"

"Just go! I'll catch up to you when I found another way. Be careful!" After that, she dashed back, leaving me all alone in these ruins. I gulped, nervous of what's going to be in front of me as the door opens. I slowly walk before running again, knowing that I can't back down, now that I've come this far.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Danger! Chased by Rock ...for Lost World**

Continuing to run, I ended up stepping on another pressed tile (which I should have remind myself to watch out for traps next time). I cringe, afraid of what kind of trap have I set this time. And this one was probably not my favourites; the floor instead opened up and I began falling down while screaming in the process.

Luckily, the fall was short-lived, and what's more good; I landed in a river which was a saved me. But, little did I know the water current was ridiculously strong, I was literally dragged with it. I thought this wouldn't get any worse but I was wrong again, as I began to fall down from a waterfall, but luck was now on my side as I used my Semblance to safely dash down to the ground with no trouble at all.

"Phew! That was close." I said to myself as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. Heading to the next room (after dodging the flamethrowers), I'm now met in a big place full of square-shaped wall plates (coloured with dark blue mosaic that form a soft triangle in the middle) on the walls and lots of paths to take above me, though I dunno which one to take. I saw a switch similar to the one in the big water room, the ball of light was there too.

 ** _"Use the switch to light up the wall panels. You can walk on those panels when lit."_** She told me before flying off again. Are the wall panels she's talking about are the square ones? And did she say you can walk on them, like walking on walls? That sounds awesome! Curious, I stepped onto the switch and when I did, the wall panels began to move, they seemed scattered and did not lit so I tried pressing the switch again until I got something.

Pressing it a couple of times, the panel suddenly changed colour and than formed a path and the triangles glow pink. Feeling that I got it right, I slowly put my right foot onto the wall panel, I didn't feel anything. When I let go of my left foot, I realise I'm not falling down, I'm actually stuck on the wall like a spider. My eyes sparkles in amazement of this crazy puzzle, this is so cool! I wish Blake was here to see this!

Focusing on the task at hand, I walked along the wall to go up. When I want to get off the panels, I jumped off and landed myself on some platforms to continue my adventure. Following the same method again to find my way out of this room, I finally got out and went deeper to this world. Where's Blake when you need her? I'm really liking this place.

In the next room, it was a very long path, there wasn't really anything scary. Just what is this challenge supposed to be about. Taking a few steps, I felt a little earthquake and heard something behind me. I turned my head and screamed when I saw a gigantic boulder that is ON FIRE! I set another trap, didn't I? Awww! Why does this always happen to me?!

I began running as fast as I can, while the boulder chases me in the room. While I was running, I could see someone in front of me walking, it was Blake. How did she get ahead of me, or rather; how did the trap not happen when she went passed this?

"Blaaaake!" I called out not to just get her attention but also to save her from getting crushed.

"Ruby?" She turned around was gave out a deadpanned/shocked look when she saw me and what's behind me. "WHAT IS THAT?!" I didn't have the time to answer her question. All I did was grab her arm and kept running like crazy. After a few seconds of running, I saw another door with a huge pit behind it, it was our chance to get away from the boulder.

"JUUUMP!" I cried to myself before making a huge leap with Blake, landing safely to the other side. As for the boulder, it fell into the pit not having enough momentum and speed. "Phew! Made it!" I lied down on the ground exhausted from the tension of the situation I was in. My heat was beating like crazy.

"Ruby...what did you do to set off this trap?" Blake asked me while getting herself up.

"I didn't do anything! It just happened when I got to the next room!" I pouted. "By the way, how did you get ahead of me?"

"I took a detour which might have been a shortcut considering you're behind me." Blake replied.

"Hrm! Let's just go!" I puffed my cheeks as we kept going. Hopefully, we're done with the traps and obstacles and are close to Sonic.

 **BGM END**

After walking along the long hallway, we found Sonic staring at the new room. We've finally found him!

"SONIC!" I called out to him while running towards. He hears me and turns around.

"Eh? Rub-" I cut him off with a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright! When you jumped off the ship, I thought you died. But you're still alive, and I'm so happy that you are!" Geez, I'm starting to act like Yang now.

"Ack! Ruby! Too tight!" I hear my hedgehog friend, wince in pain from my hug.

"Oops! Sorry." I let go of him as he catches his breath. Yep, I'm definitely acting like Yang.

"No wonder you're sisters..." I hear Blake say. Great, now she thinks so too!

"What are you two doing here?" Sonic asked us.

"We would ask the same question to you." Blake said.

"Well, there was this red ball of light trying to tell me something and she was going inside the temple, so I think she's telling me to follow her." Right when Sonic said that, the ball of light returns. "Speak of the devil..." She was flying forward trying to show us something. While we were following her, I could hear drops from the water beside us. It was pretty loud, but then again, this is a very silent place. We've reached the end and look up to see a giant picture of some kind monster destroying some lands.

"Whoa! What's this?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Must be some kind of mural." Blake said.

"It's kinda...scary." I commented. I don't know why, but for some reason, this mural really creeped me out. While I kept staring at it, everything began to turn white, almost blinding me.

* * *

The moment, I blinked my eyes, I found out I was in another place. I looked around to see that Sonic and Blake are with me, the place we are in now is the alter place, where I once was before. How did we get here again? Although, the scary thing is that it is night time and I saw fire in the shrine, and I think I could see people lying on the ground. What happened?

"Huh? What's this place?" Sonic asked in confusion, finding out he was staring in a new place.

"What? Where are we?" Blake said, also snapping out.

"We can talk later, the shrine over there is on fire...and I think I saw people lying there." I spoke to them. That got their attention and we started running our way to the shrine.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Event: The Past**

The ones that were lying on the ground, outside the shrine were the little creatures and the echidna-like girl looking at the shocking turn of events. Looking at the shrine now, part of it were a wreck. I could still see the big green diamond on the shrine, but then I noticed that the Chaos Emeralds that were supposedly on top of the pillars were gone now. What happened to them?

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" She spoke before turning to us. "It's terrible!"

"What happened here?" I asked.

"They came...but I could not stop them, because of this. Hope is fading away. I must stop this now!" She turned to the shrine and walked up to the big gem, looking lie she's going to do something.

When we could do anything else, everything went white again and I could not see anything.

 **BGM END**

* * *

The moment I could see everything again, I looked around to find out we're outside the entrance of the temple. How did we get out here? Did the ball of light take us back?

"Huh, we're back here?" I spoke in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Sonic asked. "Do you think that was a dream?"

"I don't know, everything looked so real to me." Blake said. "If it wasn't, then I can't understand how we got back here."

"…Fair point." Sonic shrugged. Just then, we heard thruster noises above us, we looked up to see Eggman in his hover car.

"There he is!" I called out.

"What's he doing here?" Blake asked confused.

"Never mind about that." Sonic said. "This time we'll get him good!"

"Yeah, we've seen enough crazy stuff as we already have." I followed. We began to follow him, wondering where he's going. Surprised, we saw a huge base at the Cliffside with his symbol on it. How in the world did I miss that? There's a long bridge connected to it and it seems to be opened for anyone. No security for this thing? That's surprising. The bridge was long, but luckily, there was a moving platform that automatically takes us to the base.

* * *

 **BGM – Sonic Adventure OST – Mechanical Resonance …for Final Egg**

When we finally got inside, there was a lot of stuff around here in one room. There were computers, tools in boxes and even robots inside cylinder tubes, and what surprised me is that they look almost like Sonic.

One of them was made out of silver metal with yellow eyes named 'Silver Sonic II' under the tube, but the other looked more like Sonic with his blue skin colour. He had a yellow circular depression on its chest with a black center, which may be supposed to compare Sonic's peach skin on his chest. His head had metal fins which must the quills like the ones Sonic has and a pair of triangular "ears." He had a muzzle, shoulder plates, upper arms, legs, and fingers made out of silvery metal. His palms were black, while the backs of his hands are square yellow plates. His forearms and lower legs were blue metal like his head and torso, and he has red feet with white stripes which looked almost exactly like Sonic's shoes. He has optic sensors with black sclera and red irises. His name was 'Metal Sonic' written on the label under the tube.

"Do these robots look familiar to you?" I asked Sonic.

"They sure do." Sonic sighed. "These robots were created to take me down, mostly Metal Sonic. Heck, this thing was able to match up my speed; I was really surprised by that."

"Wha-! Seriously?!" I cried out shocked. There's someone who can keep up with Sonic? And it's one of Eggman's creations? That's scary. "But in the end, I beat him to a pulp before I went after Eggman. He was tough, I gotta say but, he still can't beat me in speed." He gave a thumbs-up after finishing his statement. I smiled from his cheerful personality. "I also had help defeating him, but that's another story…" Really? I wonder who they are.

I decided to see what's in the big boxes, hopefully something I can use for my Crescent Rose. While there weren't much that was good, I did find one that could work. What I took out from the box was a rectangular magazine which looked similar to my own ones, but this one wasn't a Dust ammunition at all, it was completely different. This one was orange-coloured and it had a symbol of a laser shooting through a wall. It even fitted into my magazine slot. Very curious, I was about to try it, until I haerd Sonic calling me.

"Ruby! Come on! We're going!" He called out.

"I'll be there!" I replied, while hiding the magazine inside with the rest of mine, deciding to try it out later. Blake and I regrouped back to Sonic had looked to have opened a door for us.

"I bet Eggman is through this path. You ready to rock?" Sonic smirked.

"You bet!" I answered with a thumbs-up.

"Actually, I'd like to go somewhere in a room which is downstairs." Blake said. "Do you two mind?"

"Nah, if you want to go, then we have no problem with that." Sonic smiled.

"Thank you, I'll find a way to get back to you." Blake waved goodbye while she ran to the stairs.

"Ready, Rubes?" Sonic asked me as we looked at the opened door.

"Like I said; you bet!" I smiled.

"Then let's do this!" Sonic stated as we all entered the door together.

* * *

Going through what I call a 'gauntlet', there were lots of lasers shooting around the place as well as pendulums swinging in our path. There were also quite a lot of flying robots about too, but then again this is Eggman's base so it's supposed to have a lot.

Moving along, we ran past a conveyer belt with rocket launchers trying to shoot us, too bad they were slow and could hardly catch up to us.

There was a horizontal circle path which was spinning around like a washing machine. Sonic was running on it like a loop. It looked fun so I gave it a try too, but after looping a few times, I got dizzy and almost threw up.

 **BGM – Sonic Adventure OST – Crank the Heat Up …for Final Egg**

The next room was extremely tall. I looked down to see a button down there, but there's no way I'm crazy enough to jump off from this height. We took a detour by using the tunnels that go way down and that helped us get to the ground floor safely. Pressing the button opens the floor with huge slow fans.

"Geez, how deep is this place?" I asked.

"Don't ask me, ask Egghead." Sonic replied.

"Good point…" Using the elevator to get further down, we used the floating platforms to get under the fan section, there was another elevator. The moment we got in, we found that this elevator was using crawlers to get us down. I never thought of it like that before.

 **BGM – Sonic Adventure OST – Mechanical Resonance …for Final Egg**

Going down once more, we kept going after the elevator stopped moving. We were met with a horde of small pink crab robots which can explode if they touch us. But it's too bad they can't climb up ladders since we got past them and continued our journey.

We also skydived down a huge pit, which Sonic forced me to. We were saved by fans that levitated us up, which is surprising since we fell from a high place. We would be falling at a very fast speed, but somehow, the fan managed to lift us back up, like a trampoline. Those must be strong fans...

Moving right along, we were now in a room that spawns out dolls of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. They must be dummies used for training, but does Eggman need it, when all of his minions are robots? Could it be that some aren't?

"…Creative, but I've seen better dolls." Sonic said. Although when he looked at the Tails doll, he began to shiver all of the sudden.

"Is everything alright, Sonic?" I asked worried.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm good!" He stuttered. "It's just that this one brings back memories…bad ones…" He muttered out the last one. I wonder what happened between him and that doll, let alone the Tails doll. Tails is a good guy, right? So why is this one bad?

"So you two made it down here as well." We turned around to see who spoke to us.

"Blake! Am I glad you're here?" I spoke in relief. "How did you get down here? I mean, this place is so low down; we must be underground or something.

"I took the elevator and a very fast one too." Blake answered. I jawdropped in shock before sulking, why didn't we use that earlier? That would have been faster!

"…Lucky girl…" I sulked.

"So what'd you find in your side?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing much, but some entail about Eggman's plans and that blue monster to what he calls 'Chaos'." Blake answered. "It turns out that Eggman did go into the temple as well and learned about Chaos. He plans on making his name on the entire world."

"We pretty much know about that part." Sonic sighed.

"But there's more; apparently, Chaos has an emotion of anger and hate. Something has caused him to know nothing but destroy, almost as if something or someone has angered him, wanting revenge."

"Revenge? On who?" I asked.

"I don't know, it may be on the tribe he was attacking or something else. I couldn't find any more detail. Sorry."

"No worries, we'll talk more about Chaos after we take go after Eggman." Sonic smiled. Blake and I nodded in agreement, since we were almost there to where the doctor is.

* * *

 **BGM – Sonic Adventure OST – Militant Missionary Boss …Egg Walker & Egg Viper**

Upon finally reaching the end of this place, we've finally encountered Eggman once again who was inside a new robot. It looked like large flying viper. It had two large red and gray spiked wheels on both side of the cockpit. The cockpit is round-shaped and is covered in red and gray armor with two fins on the bottom, yellow and black hazard strips horizontally along the middle, a single fin on top with a red and gray tube on each side, and a large laser cannon down the front. On the cockpit's rear are three large red and gray flaps with a long red and gray segmented tail in the middle which has spikes and green spots running down cockpit opens to reveal Eggman in his hover car again.

"Well, if it isn't my pal, Sonic! And I see you brought company as well!" Eggman said to us. "I'm surprised you all made it this far, which is why I made this as a backup project, I present you; The 'Egg Viper'!" Oh, so that's why the robot looks like a viper, no surprise there? "Normally, this was meant to crush only you, Sonic. But since your new girlfriends are here, I guess they can join in as well." Blake flinched while I blushed red.

"W-What?! We're not his girlfriends!" I stammered in shock. "We're just normal friends since we just met! Besides, he's just a hedgehog!"

"Yes… a cool, fast, talking hedgehog for that matter." Blake added. That is unusual, but why did Blake call him cool for?

"You know that you're gonna lose, Eggman." Sonic said to his nemesis. "So give up and we'll call it quits!"

"Try and make me!" Eggman smirked as he went inside the Egg Viper and flew up.

"Hold it right there!" Sonic shouted as he used a rocket launcher to send himself up.

"Come on, Blake. We can't let him do this by himself!" I told her.

"Right!" Blake nodded as we both used the other rocket launchers to send ourselves high up to the tower room. When we saw Sonic standing on one of the two floating platforms, we let go to stand beside him. We were facing Eggman once more, the final showdown!

Eggman made his first attack by firing four or five laser beams from its tail in a row while saying; **_"Get a load of this!"_** He did that three times while saying that, does he need to do that, though? We managed to dodge the laser beams, thanks to our speed and dodging capabilities.

"Ha ha! See if you can make it through here!" Eggman taunted us as he revealed himself. I don't know if he was dumb enough to show himself like in front of us, because Sonic easily homing attacked him, damaging him and the machine a bit. Good going!

Eggman started doing the laser beam attack again while saying the **_"Get a load of this!"_** line again, why? But he wasn't done yet. He starts to charge and shoot three energy balls on all of us.

The cockpit exposes itself on the machine again, giving us a chance for attacking him. But this time, it was away from us, but the nodes on the tail were in front of him. Sonic had an idea and attacking the nodes to get to Eggman and hit him, which worked. He was now at the other platform now.

While doing the laser beams (while saying that annoying line) again, and doing the energy balls again, the next phase that he's going to do was pop up in the middle and then take aim at Sonic before firing a fast laser at him, I can't tell if Sonic dodge it from his speed. He then shot lasers at us next, we managed to dodge it, but my cloak didn't sadly. I ended up getting a hole, I'm gonna have to ask Beacon to mend it later. He revealed the cockpit the same way as last time, but this time he was doing it to us.

"Think you girls can get me from here?" Eggman taunted while pulling his moustache. Blake and I looked at each other, before taking out our guns and aimed at him. He became dumbfounded, that he didn't notice this. "…Crud!" Either he's dumb or he hasn't notice we have guns. We all shot his car with bullets before he could get inside the robot again. Sonic was just laughing his head off for what he had just seen, can't blame him, I would laugh too if I was the one watching the entire scene. Eggman growled at us before going back inside the robot.

Then he flies over the platform where Blake and I were standing on and then began to shoot laser beams at us as he gloats at us with **_"It's no use, give up!"_** Little did he notice that Blake grappled onto the tail and was now flying with the Egg Viper. They were both flying around like a snake; I wonder how Blake is feeling right now. She eventually let go and landed at Sonic's platform while she was on her knees. She must have been sick of flying, literally.

Eggman is now attacking on Blake and Sonic's side, completely ignoring me. I tried shooting the robot, but I could hardly make a dent on it. All I could do is watch as Eggman launches razor discs which were the spiked wheels, much to my surprise that he could do that. Blake ducked down under the discs while Sonic hopped onto the spinning disc. When the discs came back to Eggman, Sonic made his chance to attack him, but because he is still inside the robot, he couldn't do anything. If only there's a way to get him out.

When Sonic got back, after the discs where back on the robot, Blake loaded something on her gun and fired a bullet which appeared to be covered with electricity. When it hit the Egg Viper, lightning began flowing around it as it went crazy all of the sudden before it began to slowly power down, causing Eggman to come out.

"Gah! What the heck?!" He growled as he saw the bullet wound on the armour which was fired by Blake. "You! What did you shoot me with?!" He demanded.

"An EMP bullet." Blake answered. "I found some of those before I got here. Ironically, I got them from one of your supply boxes." Ouch! Talk about getting the taste of your own medicine.

"Why you-!" Eggman couldn't finish his sentence when Sonic homing attacked him. After that, his robot started working again and he was able to control it again. Now, the next thing he's going to do, shocked all of us. He was literally destroying the platform I'm on, meaning I have to get out of here.

"Ruby! Get out of there, now!" Blake called out to me. I looked around but, there wasn't anything I could go. The only place though, was the other platform. I'm going to have to make a leap of faith for this. As soon as the Egg Viper was about to break the platform I was standing on, I took a big leap and blasted my Crescent Rose backwards as an air boost. Sadly, I wasn't able to make it, but it was only barely enough for me to grab onto the handle before falling. Good thing Sonic and Blake were close enough to grab my arms and pull me in.

"You okay?" Sonic asked me.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine…" I replied while catching my breath from the sudden situation I was in. "That was scary."

"I didn't think he would heartlessly do that. He's really determined to get rid of us." Blake said. Then suddenly, Eggman popped up above a platform, destroying the part of it. Is he going to break this one too? Oh man, that is so low! That then began to launch his discs again, which makes us stuck once more.

"Use those EMP bullets again, Blake!" I said to her.

"I don't think Eggman is going to fall for the same trick if I do it again." Blake said back. "We're gonna have to think of something different."

"Aww." What can we do? "If only I had some Dust Ammunition which I forgot to bring, by the way, I would have-" While I was talking, I was looking into my pockets until I found something in there. I took it out and found it out was the laser magazine I got from last time. I completely forgot about that. Maybe that will help. I placed the laser magazine into the slot and reloaded before ducking under another razor disc.

"HAHAHAHA! It's no use, give up while you still can!" Eggman laughed at us.

"Sure hope this works…" I said to myself before taking aim at the Egg Viper. Thanks to my sniper scope, I was able to easily mark where I want to shoot.

 **BGM END**

"TRY LAUGHING AT THIS, EGGHEAD!" I shouted, pulling the trigger of my gun. What fired out of Crescent Rose was a powerful red and orange laser beam which was visibly fast, that I was caught off guard to the fact that I was pushed back by the force and fall on my bottom, owie. The laser on the other hand, pierced through the Egg Viper, not in the middle but close to it. The discs were dropped and the robot was making constant explosions and was out of control. Sonic and Blake looked at me in shock to what I just did.

"What the heck was that?!" Sonic asked me.

"I…might have stolen something from Eggman and used it against him…" I scratched the back of my head while sticking on my tongue.

"You too, huh?" Blake smiled at me as we were at the same boat now.

"NO WAY, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Eggman shrieked at he lost control of the robot. He was flying around like crazy while small explosions were around the robot while the tail was breaking apart; the head was all that's left now. He's been doing that for a while, which confuses us until the ball of light comes to us.

 **"Watch out! He's up to something!"** She told us before flying away. She means Eggman's not done yet? What's he up to now?! We watched carefully to what Eggman is doing…and why does he look like he's going to ram us?

Sonic was the first one to notice this and grabbed both of Blake and my arm, and immediately dashed super-fast right past the Egg Viper as he crashes onto the platform we once were. He eventually stops at the other side of the platform with our hair entirely messed up from the speed we were in.

"You guys okay?" Sonic asked us.

"We are now…" I replied while fixing my hair. Never before have I been in a speed like that. No wonder why Sonic is called the fastest thing alive.

"So he was planning to take us down with him, that's deep." Blake said as she was fixing her hair as well. We watched as the Egg Viper falls down to the hole. After that, a massive explosion was seen in front of us. "Do you think that's the end of him?" She asked.

"Nope!" Sonic instantly replied.

"WHAT?!" Blake and I cired out in shock.

"Believe it or not, Eggman actually managed to get out of the robot before it exploded. Don't ask me how, he just does. If you ask me, he's a very stubborn guy to go down."

All of the sudden, the entire place began shaking like crazy as debris of the tower was falling down.

"This place is falling apart! We have to get out of here, now!" Blake said. Sonic then notices a falling rocket launcher coming down beside us.

"Way ahead of you!" Sonic smiled as he grabbed both us and used the launcher to send us high up to get to the top of the tower. After that we took the bridge to get back to the forest of the Mystic Ruins. We watched at the base explodes into pieces and notice Eggman flying away in his hover car. Wow, he really did survive; guess Sonic wasn't really lying about that, huh?

"So…what do we do now? Shall we go after him again?" I asked.

"Nah, let's leave him. I doubt he has any other tricks on his sleeves. Let's go home. Everybody is probably waiting for us."

"Well, I guess there's been enough bringing down evil for one day." Blake smiled.

"I can't wait to tell Weiss, Yang and everyone else of what I did! They won't believe what we've been through."

* * *

"You're right, I can't believe you!" Weiss coldly said to me. Team RWBY was back together in the Mystic Ruins as we talked about our latest adventures.

"Oh, come on! It's for real! Blake, tell her!" I pouted.

"Even if I did, it still would be impossible for me to convince her." Blake sighed causing me to pout even more.

"Still, did you two have fun with the Blue Blur?" Yang asked us. Blue Blur? Did she mean Sonic?

"Yeah, we had lots of fun. We beat bad guys, fly away from airship and visit an old temple. There was all kinds of cool stuff!" I smiled. I began ranting more about Sonic and his friends.

...Still, there are things I don't get though. What was with that monster picture we saw in the temple? What was with vision I kept seeing in my head? And who is Chaos and that girl I keep seeing and hearing? 'Sigh' I wish I could find those answers. Oh well, I'll let Sonic take care of it since we're leaving. Once JNPR is here, we'll be ready to leave as Tails can find something to get us back to Remnant.

I had lots of fun in this world, it's sad that we have to leave. I wanna stay here a little bit longer. But, I know that I don't belong here so I don't really have much of a choice. I will always treasure the memories I have here with Sonic. I really hope I get to see him again if we cross paths once more. We'll be having another great adventure.

* * *

 **GL: That's it for Ruby's story path. Since there are lots of unanswered questions, we're going to see the other characters' story path until we get to the true story. Next, we'll be tacking is Weiss's story path.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Weiss's Story Path Part 1

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back to start another character story. Next will be Weiss Schnee and her story path is similar to Ruby's, just a few changes here and there. You'll understand if you played Sonic Adventure. Remember that this story will be played by the character's point of view, so you'll be reading a lot of Weiss's perspective.**

 **And the story and how it goes maybe more different than Ruby's (mostly because of me changing the course).**

 **Now let's start!**

* * *

"Uuugh!" I moaned in pain while trying to open my eyes. However, my head feels like it's been hit by an anchor. Hopefully, the pain will wear off soon. I find myself in a bed, and quite an old and dirty one at that, much to my dismay; but it beats lying on the ground at least. As I, at least tried to lift myself up, I heard a voice of a young boy.

"Glad you're awake, you've been out for a while." He said. I couldn't see him because I was dizzy getting, that my eyes weren't working properly.

"Ooooh, were you the one who brought me in here?" I asked while shaking my head to regain my sight.

"Yep! I found you lying outside and somewhat hurt so I decided to bring you in to my place where you can rest."

"Is that so? I guess I should thank you for bringing me in, but are you sure it's okay for a stranger like me to be in your residence?"

"Ah, don't worry. I helped way many strangers before you came along and they were all friendly."

"There must be a lot of good people here then..." I muttered.

"What was that?" The boy almost heard me.

"N-Nothing! Forget what I said!"

"Okay...Here, have some water."

"Thank you very mu-" The moment I took my eyes on the boy, I froze to see what he looks like, because he was not human at all, but more fox-looking. He has mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails. He also has blue eyes. Typically, his attire consists simply of white gloves with black rings around the wrist and red shoes with white toes. To put it simply, I'm looking at anthropomorphic fox standing on two legs. "GYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while scurrying myself against a wall. The fox flinches in surprise by my shock.

"Wah! What's wrong?!" He asked me.

"Wh-What's wrong?! YOU ARE WHAT'S WRONG!" I exclaimed.

"Me?"

"YES, YOU! WHAT ARE YOU?! AND HOW ARE YOU TALKING?!" I lost my self-control while questioning him. It's not my fault that I'm talking to an anthropomorphic animal. You don't even see these things in my world. Faunus, sure. But this is a different level.

"Whoa, whoa. Just calm down for a moment." The fox said.

"I'll calm down after I-" I cut myself off when I notice that Myrtenaster isn't on me. I looked around for it, only to see that it was behind him in another room, far from my reach.

"Please, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you, you know. And if I was, I wouldn't be taking you in right now, right?" ...He has a point. If he really wanted to hurt me, why would I be here.

"Then...what about all that lab and tech behind you." I retorted. I notice there was a lot of technology and machines and even a chamber which nerved me.

"Those are just gadgets I invented. Don't worry, they're all harmless...except for the ones I use on robots. They hurt a lot. Want me to show you?"

"Absolutely not! OW!" I hit the wall by accident as I grunted in pain to see a bruise on my arm.

"Oh, that must hurt." The fox exclaimed. "Don't worry, I'll use the medi-bot to help heal your wounds. Just let out your arm and the bot will do the rest for you" I looked up to see a small robot fly above me. It then sprayed some blue stuff onto my arm. Oddly enough, it didn't hurt. In fact, the pain was fading away and the bruise was gone. I could freely move my arm without the hurt now. "Feeling better?"

"...Yeah. In fact, I feel like I'm at full strength." I jumped off the bed before stretching myself. Looking at the fox now, he's smaller than I imagined. I think I owe him an apology now, since he's done a lot for me. "Um...Sorry for my outburst earlier." I bowed. "I just don't tend to see people like you in this Remnant."

"Remnant? Is that where you live in?" The fox asked. I became silent, does he not know what Remnant is? But...that's the world we live in, right?

"Uh...This is the world we live in, right?" I nervously asked.

"Sorry, never heard of a place like that." The fox answered. "Where we right now is my workshop, specifically Mystic Ruins of the Earth. Surely, you know that much, right?"

"...Apparently, I don't." I began to sweat a lot on my face. Is he telling me that Remnant doesn't exist here, on top of that, this Mystic Ruins and Earth thing...I have never heard of anything like this. Am I in a different place? A different world or some sort? "Are you a fox or something?" I changed to the subject.

"Yes, I am." He replied. "We haven't introduced ourselves, have we? My names Tails, Tails Prower. Nice to meet you." Tails? What kind of person names themselves out of a noun. When I noticed his two tails which switched me since foxes normally has one, I may think that's the reason.

"I'm Weiss, Weiss Schnee. Why do you have two tails?" I asked after introducing myself. "Don't foxes normally have one?"

"They do, but I'm a different case." Tails said. "Apparently, I was born with two tails, and trust me, they are very useful." He was born with it? Must be a special type of fox then. "I can use it type, attack, fly-"

"Whoa, hold that thought! Fly?" I asked in confusion. Tails nodded as his Tails started to spin upwards like a helicopter and much to my shock, he began to levitate up. "Are you serious, now?!" I cried out. Never in my life have I seen an animal capable of doing something like that.

"Yup! It's really neat, and convenient too." Tails smiled.

"That's for sure!" I stated before looking at my Myrtenaster. "Do you mind if I can have my rapier back? I promise I won't do anything to you with it. You've earn my trust since you helped me."

"...If you say so..." Tails said. He slowly picked up my weapon and gave it back to me. Oh, am I glad to have it back into my lovely hands?

"Thank you so much! I mean it!" I smiled, though I didn't think I would actually do that. I did it without thinking.

"You're welcome." Tails smiled back. "Now, there's some questions I want to ask you. Would you answer them?"

"Fine, after you answer one more from me." I replied. There's one more question I have to ask him and it's may also be important. "Is Tails really your first name? Because I feel like it's more of a nickname to me. Answer me seriously, please." After hearing the question, Tails began to freeze and turn pale and then fall his head down all of the sudden. Did I just step on a landmine or something?

"...I guess I've been found out." Tails sulked. Looks like I was right. "The reason I changed my name is because I hated my real name, and I still do." Really? Why?

"What is your real name?"

"If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll consider it. Of course I already held another promise to my best friend, Sonic." Sonic? Another name that is a noun, hooray. I gave my answer by nodding as Tails took a deep breath and let out his voice. "...It's Miles."

"Miles?" I asked if I heard that right.

"Like I said, I hate it. Please don't tell anybody. I just can't stand the name." He began to beg me like crazy. He really hates it a lot?

"Don't worry, I won't." I promised. Anything for him to stop repeating the same thing over and over. So that means his real name is Miles Prower...Miles Prower...Miles Pr-ower (per-hour)...

Oh my god... I LITERALLY JUST GOT THAT! Don't tell me his parents named him that just to make his entire name be a literal pun. No wonder why he hates it since he probably realised it now. After finally understanding this, I decided to fully keep that promise and not tell anyone about it.

"Can I ask my questions now...?" Tails who is still sulking, asked me.

"Y-Yes, you may..." I sweatdropped before he recovered himself. All of the sudden, I'm starting to regret asking him for his real name.

"...Is there any chance that you came from another world?" He made his first question. There was silence in the place as I froze as the question echoed in my mind. Did he say, another world? Like a place that is completely different from another? There are lots of theories about that which I believe are myths and make-believe, but for real? That is too good to be true.

"I'm sorry, what did you just ask me?" I said, making sure I heard the question right. Tails just suddenly laughed.

"Oh, no need to be alarmed that much. I actually kind of expected that kind of answer from you since it's barely believable." He said. "Even though that theory has already been established and is said to be true. You're in a world called 'Earth' which is a planet where there's normal peace with humans and animals and such."

"...You're kidding, right?" As biased as it sounds, I'm still not believing in alternate worlds, it just sounds stupid, even if it sounds scientific.

"If you're still unconvinced, come with me for a moment." I followed him to a big computer which seem pretty advanced, even though it looks old. I also saw a lot of various gadgets and metal parts. I can take that this fox is a mechanic in terms of technology. He began typing a few keys as many programs began to pop up. Some were about me and some were about Myrtenaster.

"...Were you analysing me and my weapon while I was unconscious?" I asked in annoyance. "That's actually sexual harassment as well as picking on someone's things without telling. Doctors are understandable but mechanists and scientists are absolute no-no!"

"Wh-What?! No, I didn't do what you think I did!" Tails stuttered. "I was just using a scanner to analyse people's potential as the weapon's power with this. That's all." He showed me a small gun-like scanner. While it relieves me that he didn't touch me at all, I still feel annoyed that I was scanned without any permission at all.

"Now, according what I've analysed on you, I have calculated your presence molecules and the weapon's material and energy supply and I've discovered that these molecules and vitals-ah, sorry, this kind of energy power (which is you) and the products are completely unknown to me and this world, almost as if they exist somewhere else. The computer has analysed that you have some kind of unknown substance flowing around you." Unknown substance? He must be talking about my Aura, which I think he doesn't know about. "You seem to have some kind of power inside you that I don't know of. Your weapon also has some substances that I don't know of, labelling the dust-like colours you have there. Scans indicate that they also bare visible elemental energy which can be used like energy power, theoretically magical attacks. Can you tell me what it is about you and your weapon? Of course, you don't have to right now. But what I really want to know is where you came from. Is this Remnant you speak of is another world you live in?" I don't really know if I caught all of that. He speaks very big words scientifically.

"...You know, for a young boy like you, you are pretty intelligent with the gadgets and words you use." I quoted before answering his questions.

"Heheh, well I've been studying a lot of things with technology, science and physics, although it's mostly technology. It's odd that I can do all this, despite me being only eight years old."

"I see...WAIT! DID YOU JUST SAY EIGHT YEARS OLD?!" I cried out in shock. He's eight?! Seriously?!

"Y-Yes? Why?" Tails asked in confusion.

"NO CHILD THAT YOUNG CAN BE THAT SMART, NO MATTER HOW MUCH OR HOW LONG YOU STUDY FOR! ONLY A SPEICAL DESTINED CHILD WITH HIGH INTELLIGENCE CAN RECIEVE IT...you aren't one, are you?" I asked lowering my voice of my unsureness.

"W-While I don't have a clue what you're talking about. I started studying technology while I was around 4." Tails explained. "Ever since then, I started studying about it every single day, while Sonic is out saving the world, you know. I know this is surprising and all but this is just a talent that I'm good at, okay?"

"...Every single day?" I asked him as he nodded. "Was there somebody who taught you this?"

"Nope! Self-taught."

"...You are a miracle, you know that?" Tails just scratched the back of his head. Ugh! No, I'm not feeling jealous or anything! I just feel like he's lucky, seriously how does one creature manage to gain such a talent through birth or studying. Why can't I do that? I would make a great head of the Schnee Dust Company if I had that kind of talent, or maybe a better leader. But I guess dreams don't follow you these days. How infuriating.

"As for the question you asked me... I don't really know if I'm really am from another world or not." I answered. "Me and my comrades got ended up in a tornado storm accident. We tried to get away but we couldn't make it out. I don't know what happened after that, or to everyone else... Wait! Everyone! Where are they?!" I looked around the place to nobody else here.

"C-Clam down! The only people I found were you." Tails told me. "Besides, if I found others, I would brought them in too. But you are the only one I found in the Mystic Ruins. I'll help find them as soon as we're ready. Even if you leave right now, you won't be able to know where you're going."

"B-But...Rrrr." I gritted my teeth, knowing he's right. Because I'm in a new place, I have absolutely have no idea where to even go. Frustrated, I sat back down on the bed. "Anyway, what the heck made you assume that I came from another world?" I asked Tails. That question is the last one I expected out of all other ones.

"...Because this isn't the first time that other people from other worlds came here." Tails stated.

"...Come again?" I spoke shocked and dumbfounded.

"Apparently, people randomly or coincidentally come here for some reasons, either because of odd reasons or the case that we need help. Sonic and I were always in that kind of situation."

"Sonic? I take it he's another fox friend of yours?" I asked.

"Nope! He's a blue hedgehog and the fastest being you'll ever know." Fastest being? First, there's a two-tailed fox that can fly and now there's a hedgehog that can run fast? Who's next, an echidna with super strength or what? "Anyway, I don't really know how the dimension crossover happens, really. The Chaos Emeralds just tends to do it for us."

"Chaos Emeralds?"

"You don't know them either, huh? That's fine. I'll show you here." Tails went somewhere and then came back with a purple, bright, shiny crystal which looks similar to Dust crystals, except much bigger.

"Wow, it's very pretty." I quoted. Seriously, this baby can sell you over one million Lien for something this rare.

"Chaos Emeralds holds unlimited power that never runs out. It's like a power generator...almost. You can use it in machines, weapons, power boosts, you name it. They can never stop being useful."

"Wow, again." Crystals that hold unlimited energy. That's like having a trump card that would shoot the other player, not remotely but you know what I mean. You know, my company could actually use this kind of power; stronger weapons, more powerful crystals, more money...I should probably stop and forget about that before I start to become like a greedy madman going over power and such.

"I'm planning to use it for my plane I just built. Would you like to see me test it? I promise that I'll help find the rest of your friends, once I'm done." He made a plane, I guess he is a genius. While, I need to look for the others, I'm actually curious to see what this Chaos Emerald can do.

"Very well then. Where's your plane?" I asked the fox.

"It's outside. Follow me." I did what he said and got out. There wasn't much to see outside. There were lots of rocks and mountains. But I do see a wooden train station that leads somewhere, a city I hope. I even see a train there on the station right now. "Here it is." I turned to Tails to see a metal plane which looked like it just got built without any feats at all, it was just plain and all.

"No offense, Tails. But the plane doesn't look like it would work well." I said to him.

"To be fair, this isn't meant to be perfect." Tails said. "This is just a dummy to test out the prototype power supply I'm going to be using for the first time. So it makes sense that it's not fully compatible yet."

"I see...so what is this power supply exactly?" I asked.

"The one I'm holding onto right now." It took a few seconds to find out he was talking about the chaos emerald in his hand.

"What? You're actually going to use that as your engine?"

"Why not? It would help to see if a power gem can hold on well on a plane." Tails smiled as placed the chaos emerald inside the spinner. Yes, he's using the emerald as a spinner, much to my surprise.

"Are you sure it's safe to put it there?" I asked worried.

"Positive. I double-checked everything, so it should be fine." Tails replied as he got onto his seat, not before starting the engine. "I'll meet you at Station Square. The train will take you there. The money is in a brown bag in my workshop." After that, he took off without me saying a word.

I let out a huge sigh. Just what in the world have I gotten myself into? I don't even know where I am, and everyone else are. And I don't even know where I want to go. But seeing Tails know a lots of things, since he's smart, I guess my best league is to go with him. Though I still can't believe I was talking to a fox, let alone obeying him.

I went to his workshop to find his brown bag. Curious to why I need it, I looked inside to find a walkie-talkie and a huge stack of shiny gold rings, big ones. Holy geez! These look like they could sell heaps in the market! Where did he get these? Did he buy them? Did he dig to find them?...questions for later. I made my way to the wooden train station and asked for a ticket. The reception said that'll be 3 gold rings. Wait, so rings are the currency in this world, not lien? That's kind of unfair if you ask me. Not complaining or asking for that matter, I paid for my ticket and entered the train, waiting to go to the city of this world called 'Earth'.

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Welcome to Station Square**

After arriving Station Square, I took a look around to see how the city looks. It looks very similar to the cities of Vale; the buildings, the stores, the people. It looked so peaceful, as if there's no evil to Grimm to even worry about. The people looked so relaxed, so happy, so free. I wish my world was like that...Okay, I might admit that I'm in another world, but I'm gonna need more proof than this to convince me. If there's more to see, then I'll keep looking.

 _ **"Calling Weiss, you there?"**_ I could hear Tails's voice from a radio. It was coming from the bag, it was the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, I hear you." I replied back. "Are you here yet?"

 ** _"Yep! You can see me at the direction of the ocean."_** I looked at the sea to look for Tails. He's at a far distance but I can blindly see him.

"Is everything all right there?" I asked.

 ** _"Yep! Everything's working great!"_** Tails replied. **_"All systems go... Full speed ahead!"_**

"That's good hear." I guess there was nothing much to worry about the prototype plane...At least that's what I originally thought. When I took a closer look at the plane from a far distance, it started to move in a very odd way; it's beginning to shake rapidly now.

 _ **"Uh oh!"**_ Tails spoke up. I don't like where this is going.

"Uh oh-what?" I asked in a concerned tone.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Twinkle Circuit**

Suddenly I began to hear the sound of an engine losing its power which was coming from the walkie-talkie. That definitely can't be good.

 _ **"The emerald's power is overloading the engine! NOOOOOOOO!"**_ Tails screamed.

"WHAT?! TAILS?!" I called out. He couldn't answer. He was still screaming at the top of his lungs. I looked at the plan to see it flying everywhere in the sky. That's definitely does not look like him showing off, especially when there's smoke coming out of it. What's worse that it was coming to my direction.

"YEOW!" I shrieked and ducked down as the plane flew under me.

"I'M OUTTA CONTROL! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! GOING DOWN!" Tails shouted loudly as he was headed to a newspaper stand.

"WATCH OUT!" I called out. With just enough strength, Tails was able to pull up and go sky high.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" He was then headed over the hotel area. After that I lost sight of him.

"How did I know it would turn up like this...?" I said to myself as I ran to the direction Tails went. It was through the hotel room and to the pool. I already lost sight of the plan so I decided to ask the pair over there, though I never had the time to look at them directly. "Hey! Did any of you saw a plane crashing down here somewhere?!"I asked them. When I took a direct look at them. One was a small blue creature and the other wore a red cloak, similar to... "Eh?" The moment they turned to me, one of them freaked out to see me.

 **BGM END**

"AAAH! WEISS!" It was Ruby who tackled me to the ground not before hugging me in the process. OW! She's doing it to tight! "YOU'RE ALIVE! I'M SO HAPPY! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Okay, I think the died part was a bit too high.

"I'm alright! I'm alright! Geez, just get off of me!" I yelled out. Seriously, I feel like my bones are about to break, and I thought Yang's hugs were the only bad ones.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She finally let go of me as both us got up. I had to shake and stretch my body so I don't have any aches in me.

"So she's a friend of yours, Rubes?" I turned to see the blue creature speak as well. He had blue fur and sharp quills behind his hair with running shoes on him. That must be the one Tails is talking about, right?

"Yep! We're teammates and best friends!" Ruby exclaimed. I face-faulted when she said 'best friends'. For Lord's sake, is she still going on about that?! I still hate that!

"I thought I made it clear that you and I are NOT best friends, never were, never will!" I scolded her angrily. Seriously, the next time I hear that from her is when I'll be going back to Atlas.

"Eeeeh? But what about the leader thing and the cheering me up part?!" Ruby pouted. "We were like the best duo and trusted each other a lot! What happened to the good times?!" Gods, she just cannot shut her mouth, can she?

"I only acknowledged you as a leader! I never agreed anything about being some kind of 'best duo'!" I scolded her even louder. "Also, why are you so utterly crying like a baby! A leader is supposed to be brave and mature, not childish and dumb!" Ugh! I'm starting to act like her mother now. While I was scolding, the hedgehog known as Sonic, if I remember correctly, was still looking at us.

"Um... Not to interrupt or anything." He spoke up. "But we kinda have to save a friend who crashed down to the beach."

"Ah! I completely forgot!" I exclaimed. "Which way did he go?!"

"You're looking for him too? Then let's go together!"

"Sure..." Not like I have another choice anyway.

"See you there!" Sonic waved us goodbye after literally dashing off so fast I couldn't react to his movements, much to my shock. How can someone run that fast. Tails wasn't really kidding when he said he was the fastest being alive, was he? That's gotta be his semblance... if that's what it is.

"Hey! Wait for us! Come on, Weiss! We can't lose sight of him!" Ruby called out as she started running.

"But we already did!" I retorted not before going after her.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Azure Blue World ...for Emerald Coast**

We ran for quite a while, but we final managed to catch up to Sonic who was waiting for us.

"What took you?" Sonic smiled at us. Okay, I know he's mocking us now.

"You were the one who went ahead of us!" I retorted. "Seriously, what kind of exercise or training did you go for to get this kind of speed, or were you born with that ability or something?!" I want to say 'Semblance' but I doubt Sonic would know that kind of thing because... well, you know.

"You could say that, I guess." Sonic replied. "I could you could say that I have a love for running and adventure which is why I'm always fast."

"Wow, I wish my life could be like that." Ruby said. Pfft, as if! Behind Sonic, I noticed some small monkeys which looked like robots.

"What are those?" I asked. "They looked like robot monkeys, and are they terrorising the place?"

"Oh, those are Eggman's robots on what they call badniks." Sonic said. "They're not much really, pretty easy to break."

"Who?" Ruby and I asked. I guess she doesn't know either.

"Don't know that either, you're all missing out a lot!" Sonic said in disappointment. Well excuse me from being from another world. "To make it nice and short, Dr. Eggman is an evil scientist who wants to take over the world. He mostly does it by making robots, mech-suits and even a death ball base." Death ball base? I don't even want to ask about that. "I stop his every plan and he still comes back no matter how many times he goes down. It ends up becoming like a yearly routine to me and my buddies now."

"Wow, he's must be very persistent." Ruby commented.

"I can relate to a certain someone." I said looking at the red-hair.

"Hey! At least it's for the good!" Sonic just laughed.

"You guys must be great buds!" He said.

"I know!" Ruby smiled.

"We do not!" I retorted. "How about we just get rid of these animals and rescue Tails, already?! He must be up troubled by now!"

"Right! Let's go!" Sonic then suddenly jumped and curled up into a ball in mid-air, and dashed himself to the enemies, hitting it as well as destroying it easily, not while doing the same thing to the others without touching the ground. That must be how he fights, considering he has no weapon on him...works for me.

After dealing with the robotic 'pests', we were just about to go to the bridge pier, but as we were walking there. We felt the bridge shaking a bit as if something is under us.

"...You felt that, right?" I asked the two.

"No. Why?" Ruby asked back. Really? She doesn't realise it, she must be dumber than she looks. When the shaking felt stronger, they now realise something is wrong. Good, because they need to, especially when something huge rose up behind us destroying the part of a bridge. It was a huge black and white whale. We all yelped in fright, much to my embarrassment.

"WHALLLLLLLE!" Sonic screamed.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" I yelled out.

"IT'S SWIMMING TOWARDS US!" Ruby exclaimed.

"MOVE IT!" Sonic ran at super speed while Ruby used her Semblance to go faster. As for me, I used my own Semblance by flying in the air using my glyphs. Eventually, we made to the beach safely... Well, not for Sonic because I accidentally ended up landing on him.

"OOF!" Sonic grunted.

"Sorry about that..." I apologised in embarrassment. I need to work on my aiming on landing next time. Moving right along, we climbed on a mountain through a lighthouse and into a cave progressing on.

 **BGM - Sonic Adventure OST - Windy and Ripply for ...Emerald Coast**

While we were making our way to rescue Tails, Sonic, Ruby and I got into a conversation about him and Tails.

"So he told you his real name as well?" Sonic asked me.

"Yes, he was very concerned and hateful about it." I replied.

"Can't say I blame him, he was kind of named from a pun."

"Ouch!" Ruby shrugged. I recommend you not be like Yang if I were you, but I'm not going to say it to jinx anything. "But wow, he's that smart for someone that young?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are." I groaned. "Seriously, what kind of education did that fox get to gain that kind of IQ?"

"You could say he went to super scientific school but I don't really go around to where he's at since I mostly mind my own business." Sonic said. "So you'll have to ask him rather than me."

 _'Even though I asked him more than I already had...'_ I thought to myself.

"But hey, he's my partner and best friend. We always hang with each other time and time again, in our free-time and saving the world." Sonic continued.

"Like going everywhere?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, thanks to my plane 'The Tornado'."

"You have a plane of your own?" I asked.

"Yep! Adventure is my middle name and we use that plane everywhere we go."

"You know, Weiss. I kinda want to have that kind of adventure as well." Ruby said. "I mean, we haven't seen Mistral, Vacuo or even Atlas...well for me anyway. I wanna have an vacation there, or at least an excursion."

"You're gonna have to wait until you get one." I sighed. Ruby just kept whining, I ignored it. Still, I too haven't seen much of Mistral and Vacuo or even Vale for that matter. I've only seen images of them through museums and the internet. I am hoping to travel those someday.

 **BGM END**

Far away in the seaside, we finally found the broken plane and Tails next to it. He looked to be unconscious, let's hope he's not dead.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled out running to him. When he yelled out, I could see Tails's eyes blink a few times. Good, he's alive. He looked up to see his best friend giving him a hand.

"Looks like you can use a hand, eh, buddy?" Sonic offered. Wow, how did I anticipate what he was going to say?

"Sonic!" Tails happily cried out when he took his hand.

"Awww. I wish you could do the same to me, Weiss." Ruby pouted, much to my annoyance.

"There's no way in eighteen Dust crystals will I ever do anything that childish!" I turned away.

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic The Hedgehog: Passion & Pride - "It Doesn't Matter" Ver. 1 (Instrumental)**

After rescuing Tails, we headed our way back to the hotel. It was much quicker since we have no need of finding somebody.

"Boy, you're lucky we saw you come down!" Sonic spoke to Tails. "So what went wrong, anyway? It's not like you to crash like that."

"Yeah, it's just that I'm testing a new prototype power supply and it's not fully compatible yet." Tails explained.

"I'll say..." I muttered.

"You can always borrow my plane, the Tornado, if you want." Sonic offered.

"Thanks, Sonic." Tails replied. "But if I can make things work, it'll run circles around yours. Check out this power supply!" Tails showed the purple Chaos Emerald to Sonic and Ruby.

"Oooh, pretty." Ruby commented. Of course, she would react like that. Sonic however was completely different.

"It's a Chaos Emerald! No way!" Sonic jawdropped.

"I was lucky to find one of the seven Chaos Emeralds." Tails said. "They have unlimited mystic power."

"Wait, really?" Ruby spoke. Right, she doesn't know.

"You have no idea." I said to her. "You can use it as a power boost, a battery, a weapon, etc."

"That's cool!"

"Now I want to harness that power to fly my plane. Let's go to my workshop in the Mystic Ruins, and I'll show all of you what I've been working on. We'll go to the station, hop on a train and get there in no time!"

"Can't Sonic just get there on foot? I mean I doubt he gets tired." I spoke up.

"Yeah, but at least I can rest my legs." Sonic smiled.

"...True enough..."

 **BGM END**

We all decided to make our way to the train station. While we were walking, I think it is now the time to tell Ruby the situation we're in, that is unless she knows it already.

"Hey, Ruby." I quietly said pulled her shoulder close to my side.

"Wha- Weiss?!" Ruby squeaked loudly, which I did not want her to do.

"Ssh! There's something I have to tell you but don't let Sonic know until we're all back together." I whispered to her.

"Eh? I mean, okay. But what about Tails?" She asked me.

"Because he already knows. Although it does surprise how he hasn't told him about it yet." I'll have to tell him later when Sonic isn't around. "Okay here's the thing..." I began to explain to Ruby everything I know so far. The new dimension thing, the place we live in and how we're not in Remnant. Funny enough, she immediately bought it. At first, I thought she would think of it as a joke, but then again, knowing Ruby she would be childish enough to believe this kind of thing.

"Seriously?! No wonder why this place feels different!" Ruby exclaimed quietly. Good thing she remembered to keep her voice down.

"That's why I wanted to keep a secret until we get everyone back." I re-explained. "Until then, we'll have to go with Sonic and Tails to see what we can do right now."

"Okay, I see what's going on! My lips are sealed! You can count on me!" Ruby smiled.

"Oi! Girls, what's keepin' ya' all?!" We heard Sonic calling to us at the train station. I guess we stopped while we were talking. We caught up and entered the station.

 **"The train heading for the Mystic Ruins will be departing soon!"** We heard the announcer call out. That means we have to go now before it leaves. We quickly bought ourselves some tickets and made our way into the train. A few minutes later, the train is now moving to its destination.

While we were waiting, we all minded our own businesses. Sonic was sleeping on the seats, Tails was examining the Chaos Emerald, Ruby was looking at the window and I was just reading a magazine that I got from Station Square. Though it felt more like half-magazine and half-newspaper because there were a couple of news stories placed there. One was about a huge death ship crashing down to earth and in the end, the world was saved by Sonic. Another was a floating island that fell from the sky and the next one about a blue water monster terrorising around the place.

Nothing was about Grimm attacks or terrorists attacks. I guess there aren't any of those of where we are in now. That's good, but these stories feel way more abnormal than the ones we have in Remnant. I guess different worlds have different situations and crisis. Looking at the window, I knew there's still a lot of thins to do. And so far, everyone else is still missing. They could be anywhere for as far as I know. Let's hope we can find them in the Mystic Ruins again, and I'm being very hopeful about because I don't wanna go all around the place just to look for teammates!

* * *

 **GL: And I'm finally done! This now begins the story path of Weiss Schnee. As you can see, the plot is the exactly the same in the Tails playthrough, but there are a few alternatives in Weiss's perspective. I just felt like writing the same thing felt boring because you know it's the same, so I decided to the change the scenes a little bit. I hope you enjoy the changes and upcoming chapters!**

 **P.S: I'm VERY sorry for the late upload. School and work has been on me a lot for a long time and I barely get any time to do any of this. So forgive me if it was late. I'll try and write as much as possible if I have the time.**


End file.
